A Bargain Made and Broken
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Marriage was her side of the bargain, changing her was his, so why does he refuse to keep his side? Will Bella find out why Edward is so reluctant and if she does how will she handle it? Does Alice know more than she is saying and where does Jasper fit in the scheme of things? Begins shortly after the wedding but doesn't follow the same path as B.D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I loved the sun but now I lived in Forks permanently, Charlie was over the moon, Renee aghast, and my friends waiting to hear I was pregnant. All because I fell in love with Edward Cullen a vampire who unfortunately sparkled in the sunshine! The family were staying in Forks for another couple of years and I was at college in Seattle with Edward and we commuted, living at the Cullen house in Forks. Rose and Emmett had moved out, gone on another of their honeymoons or it could have been because I married Edward and she disapproved but no one was saying. Alice and Jasper were here off and on but he was doing a degree in philosophy in Denver and Alice commuted between the house here and his apartment there depending on what his schedule was. She and I had become even closer since the wedding although she and Edward had become more distant with each other. I got the feeling she was angry or disappointed with him but if so she wasn't the only one. I had married Edward as my part in the pact we made before the fight with Victoria and her newborn army, a decision which had caused the rift between Jake and myself. I would marry Edward and he would change me. Six months down the line I was no closer to becoming a vampire but I was a wife. Something strange happened once we were married as if Edward felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He introduced me to everyone as his beautiful wife Bella but things felt wrong. I loved him so much and I was so happy to be his wife but after the honeymoon he became distant, I expected our sexual relationship to become easier as he found he could make love to me without wanting to kill me but he seemed less inclined than before. If there was an excuse to go hunting with Carlisle or Alice he jumped at it. I found myself more alone not less and when I said anything I was being silly or clingy. Esme and I spent a lot of time alone together so one night I brought the subject up,

"Esme do you think Edward has gone off me?"

She looked a little less shocked than I expected but she smiled brightly,

"Off you? Don't be silly Bella, Edward adores you"

"Then why does he jump at any opportunity to get away from me, especially at night? I want him here in my bed with me"

"Well its not easy for him Bella, having to be so careful"

"But that's his choice not mine. I ask him every week to change me but he's always got an excuse. I even asked Carlisle but he said its Edwards task."

"Yes well it is, Edward has promised to change you and I'm sure he will, he just wants you to experience a little more as a human so you don't regret it when you do become like us."

"Do you really think that's his reason?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know what to think Esme. I'd like us to get a place of our own but he won't even consider that."

"Well he's used to living with the family Bella and I'm sure you'll get used to it too in time. I know its all strange for you but look on the bright side, you can see Charlie whenever you want and I know you are close to him."

"I guess so Esme."

I went up to Edward's room which was now our room, still decorated with the huge four poster he'd bought when I stayed the night he proposed. I had been nervous but he seemed ecstatic when I said yes and had soon involved the whole family in arranging the wedding, too big and flashy but I was emotionally blackmailed. There hadn't been a proper wedding in the family for years and it would be mean and petty minded of me to spoil it for them. Alice always knew how to push my buttons and I'd caved in as I always did. I opened my laptop and checked my emails, yet another one from Renee asking when we were going to visit, she'd been on about us visiting ever since the wedding but Edward always made excuses. I knew sunny Florida would always be a problem but he'd been once before and coped OK. I 'd have to ask him again when he got back. There was one from Angela telling me about her college course and the new boyfriend Adam. They were getting engaged so I sent my congratulations and promise to try to get to their party which was only three weeks away. I didn't hold out much hope but again I'd ask Edward. The other e mail was from Alice, warning me to stay away from Angela's party. I sent one back asking her why and waited but it seemed she and Jasper were out or at least not at the computer. Since organising the grand wedding Alice was more distant, I felt she thought she'd done her bit getting us to the point of becoming married but now was interested in new things. I got showered and climbed into bed wearing one of the sexy black negligee sets Alice had bought for my honeymoon trousseau not that it would do me any good, I would be asleep when Edward got back, I always was and I began to think he arranged it that way. I fell asleep reading and dreamed I was on the beach at La Push with the wolf pack, then on Isle Esme, both places I had been happy, when Edward couldn't get enough of my company and when I had Jake as a friend. I hadn't seen him since the wedding when he flipped out on hearing I would be human for my honeymoon. I wondered where he was and if he'd finally found his imprint but although I asked Charlie if there were any word every time I saw him, he always shook his head then changed the subject. It wasn't easy though because Edward always went with me when I visited, in fact he was with me whenever I left the house and I wondered if maybe he didn't trust me? But that was crazy, I loved him.

Easter was coming and I hoped to spend at least part of it with Renee, I'd been putting her off long enough but when I finally got Edward to agree to visit I found out she was going to be away at Phil's sister.

"Well never mind, you'll see her again I'm sure. Actually it works out better for me because there's a piano recital I wanted to go to in New York"

"What about me?"

"Do you want to come? Carlisle has business there so I was going with him"

"Not really but I don't want to be here on my own, Charlie is working and Esme is going to Denali. I really don't want to go there. I'm not very fond of Tanya or her sisters."

"That's a little uncharitable Bella, you haven't seen them since the wedding. It will be good for you to have some female company"

I laughed

"Really Edward? That's all I ever have, female company"

The burgeoning row was interrupted by Edwards phone.

"Alice? Is everything OK?"

"Well I guess you'd better ask her"

"Alice wants to know if you'd like to spend Easter with her. How does that sound?"

Patronizing when its coming from you I thought but I held out my hand for the phone.

"Bella, I saw the recital, mucho boring, and the Denali's, again not much happening so I thought you might like to come here, we could go shopping, catch up, its been ages"

"Well a few weeks Alice but sure, why not."

"I'll meet you at the airport if you let me know the flight number."

Of course Edward booked me in first class when what I really wanted was to be like everyone else but he wouldn't hear of it.

"My wife has the best of everything"

Except you I thought then I was glad he couldn't read my mind. I was looking forward to getting away, apart from classes I spent all my time here with Esme or Edward and I was feeling like a prisoner rather than a wife. Esme drove me to Seattle for my flight as Edward and Carlisle had already left and then she would catch her own flight up to the Harpies! Once aboard I started to relax, the thought of a whole week away from Forks and Edward was bliss, then I felt guilty. I shouldn't feel like this after only six months of marriage but I did and I knew something was very wrong. Perhaps Alice could help me out. Look into her crystal ball for me. The flight wasn't nearly long enough, I was unwinding but I could have stayed in the limbo that was flying for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

I grabbed my case and went to look for Alice but it was Jasper I recognised leaning against a pillar looking devastating as usual, all female eyes turning to watch him as they passed while he seemed oblivious to it all. When he saw me he straightened up and walked over taking my case and kissing my cheek in welcome.

"Alice was held up so I volunteered my services as taxi, I hope that's OK"

I nodded, I still felt a little unsure in his company, he made me uneasy, not in a dangerous kind of way but in an awkward not wanting to fall flat on my face in a puddle kind instead. I think he must have felt it because he put an arm around my shoulder as we walked out to the car, a bright yellow Porsche, Alice's no doubt. As I strapped myself in he threw the case in the back and slid in beside me.

"So Bella, how is married life treating you? I'm amazed you are still human. I thought the plan was to change you after the honeymoon, having too much fun?"

I laughed bitterly,

"Not quite. Anyway how is your course going?"

He nodded,

"OK I get it, shut your mouth and butt out Jazz."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Where is Alice anyway?"

"A friend rang with some kind of problem so Alice went to help, she should be back later. If not I have orders to entertain you."

"Sorry about that, I'm sure you're busy with college work."

He smiled and I was reminded again how beautiful his face was, especially when lit with enjoyment.

"Course work I can do with my eyes closed. It's not the first philosophy degree I've taken"

"Why do you do it Jazz? I understand you need to keep your mind occupied but why don't you do something different, something you've never done before?"

"That's easier said than done when you've been around as long as I have. Besides its better than just wandering round and letting my brain stagnate. What about you? What will you do with you degree?"

I shrugged,

"I haven't really thought about it. Edward doesn't want me to work but the thought of just wandering around doesn't hold a lot of appeal for me either. I guess its different for mates, just being with each other is fulfilling enough."

"Don't be so sure of that Bella, we all need stimulation, the intellectual kind I mean. But for now enough deep meaningful conversations, I have orders to take you out for dinner and then I thought you might enjoy a play."

"You really don't have to spend your time amusing me Jazz."

"I know but you will allow me I hope."

I nodded and he pulled into a small café car park. I heaved a sigh of relief and he looked at me curiously,

"What was that for? The relief?"

"I could just see you pulling into some expensive restaurant with valet parking and maître d'"

"And you wouldn't like that?"

"No."

"Then its as well I ignored the reservation Alice had made at just such an establishment"

I thanked him gratefully and he offered me his arm as we walked in. As I slipped my arm through his my mouth went dry and I felt a tingle in my chest, nerves probably although I knew I was safe with Jasper, I'd never felt anything other than. We sat in a corner booth and he passed me the menu, ordering coffee for both of us while I chose my meal. I couldn't concentrate on the words in front of me, something in my brain was screaming for attention but my conscious mind wouldn't let it out. The meal was very good and we chatted through it but when we left I had no idea what we had discussed but remembered only the honey tones of his Texas accent. He drove to an apartment building and parked underground before taking my case with one hand and my arm with the other and escorted me up to their apartment. It was on the top floor with breathtaking views over the city to the mountains in the distance,

"It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, this is your room"

He opened a door into a huge bedroom with a bathroom attached.

"I hope its comfortable"

"I looked around and nodded,

"Its great thank you. I think I'll just freshen up if you don't mind"

He smiled and went out shutting the door behind him and my brain started working again, why did I always feel such a dummy in his presence? My phone went and I picked it up sighing when I saw it was Edward.

"Bella? Did your flight land on time?"

"Yes and I was picked up and taken to dinner"

"Good. Listen Carlisle and I are going on to Boston for a couple of weeks, he has an interest in some medical research and he asked me if I would be interested in becoming involved. I hope that's OK with you."

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Don't be petulant Bella it doesn't suit you. If you get fed up with Alice's company then fly back, Esme will be there."

"Fine, thanks Edward"

I was hurt and angry and I cut him off, so I wasn't as important as some medical research, that put things in perspective! I went through to the bathroom and took a quick shower changing into a long skirt and jumper, suitable attire for a play unless of course we had one of the boxes. I hated it when Edward booked a box at the theatre, I felt like I was on display. When I went back through Jasper was reading, stretched out on the sofa, but he jumped up and I was relieved to see he wasn't in a dinner jacket or suit but jeans and a sweater.

"I'm ready"

"Right let's go. It's only a few blocks away so would you mind walking? Only parking is impossible in the city."

I nodded happy to get some fresh air and a chance to stretch my legs. As we walked I told him about Edwards phone call then realized he'd probably heard it all anyway.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like Bella but I can tell you I think he's crazy leaving such a beautiful and intelligent woman alone for the sake of research. Sorry I know its none of my business, and here we are."

I looked at the theater, it was small and old-fashioned and I smiled as I saw the play that was on, The Bell, The Book, and The Candle.

"Its been years since I saw this. I went with Renee to a local dramatic group when I was young"

"Oh, we don't have to go if you've seen it. I just thought something light-hearted would be fun"

"No, I'm looking forward to it."

It was an intimate little theater and I really enjoyed the play, something I had missed since I married. Edward had offered to take me to Seattle to the theaters but after one memorable evening when dressed up like a Barbie doll I was forced to sit through a play about political rivalry in Russia or somewhere, in full view in a box I vowed never again. This was nothing like that.

When we got back there was a message on the answer phone from Alice. She'd been held up and begged my forgiveness asking Jazz to show me around until she got back,

"It might be a few days though, Carrie is very upset"

I grinned at Jazz ruefully,

"Looks like you have babysitting duties but don't worry I can take myself out. You just do what you normally do, I don't want to interfere."

"I like the ideas of showing you the sights if you don't mind. I'm not as good company as Alice but I'll do my best."

"I have a strange feeling I might enjoy it more because I think shopping will be way down on your agenda."

"Yes it's not my favorite occupation"

"So we have something in common"

"I think perhaps we have more in common than you realize but we'll see."

We sat talking till late then I excused myself and climbed into bed exhausted but happy. The happiest I'd been in a while and I felt relaxed too. I wondered what tomorrow might bring as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

The next morning when I got up it was warm but overcast as I hunted out breakfast, Alice had filled the cupboards ready for my stay although they were suspiciously overfull as if she knew I would be staying longer, which made me wonder what she was up to.

"Do you ride a bike?"

I looked up from my cereal to see Jasper standing in the doorway,

"I haven't ridden a bike for years but yes, why?"

"I thought we might try the Cherry Creek Bike Path"

"Sure why not?"

We rented bikes and had a wonderful day, the scenery was beautiful and I was delighted at all the squirrels we saw. Jasper got off his bike near two that were tasting a discarded sandwich and sat very still as only a vampire can. Within a few minutes the squirrels were climbing on him, perched on his shoulder while I snapped a few photographs. It was a great way to see down town Denver too and we stopped off for lunch before heading back home.

"Thank you Jasper. I had a lovely day"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and this time the tingling was far stronger and my mouth went so dry I could hardly speak so to cover my embarrassment at such forward an action I fled into the bathroom berating myself as I went.

What the hell made you do that Bella? Great move, now he's gong to want at least a wall between you and him. I had enjoyed the day though and fell into bed exhausted, muscles aching I didn't even know existed in my body!

The next day he appeared as the day before but it wasn't a cycle ride this time but the Forney Transportation Museum as it was sunny and we couldn't explore outside. I wasn't sure about this but I was glad I'd agreed because again we had a wonderful day. Vintage cars and motorcycles, a steam tractor, and the cab of the largest successful steam locomotive. Jasper pointed out two cars similar to one's he had owned years ago. Then we went for lunch before heading back to the apartment so I could get my breath before a visit to the public library to collect some books Jasper had reserved. I lost myself for a couple of hours among the shelves while he did some research then we met up for dinner.

"Are you tired or would you like to go out this evening?"

"I don't want to monopolize your time Jasper"

"I have plenty and I'd like to share it with you, unless you'd rather not?"

I shook my head,

"I'd love to go out with you again, did you have somewhere special in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. The Adams Mystery Playhouse"

"It sounds intriguing, OK."

I haven't laughed so much as I did that night especially as it was Zombie Murder and the others thought Jasper had dressed up especially, I think they meant the pale skin but he took it all in good part even dragging me into the story at one point. Our table solved the murder and received souvenir prizes although what I would do with a zombie doll I had no idea. We walked back to the car arm in arm laughing all the way and it seemed quite natural to kiss Jasper on the cheek in gratitude,

"Thank you Jasper. I had a wonderful time tonight and I enjoyed seeing you pretend to eat at the buffet. When they find your hidden plate of food they're going to think there really was a Zombie in the place."

The next day Alice phoned again, more delay and I felt guilty taking all Jaspers time up so I insisted on going out by myself sightseeing so he could work. It wasn't much fun though and I was just thinking about making my way back when I got a call from Edward, he wasn't happy.

"I just spoke to Alice. Why didn't you tell me she hadn't been there when you arrived?"

"I didn't think it mattered Edward. Jasper has been showing me around in her place."

"I don't want you there alone with him. Get a flight back and Esme will pick you up in Seattle."

"Why? Are you coming home early?"

"No I can't, that's why Esme will be picking you up"

"Then why do I need to go back to Forks? I'm enjoying myself Edward."

"Really? With Jasper? You are a married woman so I suggest you act like one"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It's not right you staying in the apartment with just Jasper there"

"He's my brother-in-law for goodness sake."

"Well, as your husband I don't like it and I want you home"

"As the saying goes Edward you can't always get what you want. You're enjoying yourself in Boston and I'm enjoying myself in Denver. When we both get home well have plenty to talk about won't we?"

"So you refuse to come home?"

"I guess so, yes."

"You don't seem to care how I feel Bella"

"Edward I care more than you do, you were the one who organised a holiday with Carlisle, you could have taken me with you. Why didn't you?"

"It's a scientific institute Bella, a little over your head I would have thought."

"Of course, I forgot I'm just a simple human. Edward I'm getting a little tired of being treated like a pet. I'll be home next week and I hope your scientific lectures or whatever are interesting. Now I have to go, its time for lunch"

I shut my phone feeling really angry. Why Edward was treating me like this I had no idea, Why he preferred spending time with Carlisle I didn't know either but there was no way I was going back to Forks to wait like a good little wife. All my high hopes of a romantic marriage were crashing down with Edwards actions and it wasn't fair. I'd kept my side of the bargain but now he'd got me it seemed he wasn't so keen on keeping his side!

When I got back I was still annoyed and Jasper picked up on it,

"Trouble Bella?"

I nodded with a sigh,

"Can I talk to you Jasper, in confidence?"

"Of course Bella come and sit down.

He pushed his paperwork on the floor to make room for me by his side on the couch,

"It might be easier to talk if you aren't looking directly at me."

He was right of course,

"Edward rang me this morning"

"To say I love you or to check up on you?"

I laughed,

"You know your brother well. He'd spoken to Alice and wasn't happy I was here alone with you"

"Why?"

"No idea but he wanted me to go home. He'd already arranged for Esme to pick me up in Seattle."

"Is he home already? I thought you said he was away for two weeks?"

"He is, he won't be there, he just doesn't want me here with you."

"I see"

"Well I don't. You are my brother-in-law, you have a mate of your own, and you wouldn't try anything"

"You know me that well?"

I turned to look him in the face,

"Yes I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

She was even more beautiful when she was annoyed and I longed to take her in my arms but she had just said she trusted me so I held myself in check. What was Bella doing to me, she was right, I had a mate, Alice, so why was I so drawn to Bella? Her scent, her voice, her body, all pulled me in and I was struggling to control myself. I didn't want to drain her, if anything I wanted just the opposite, but tried to keep enough distance and I wondered why Alice wasn't back. If she had seen my reactions to Bella she should have come rushing back to claim me as her mate to a rival. Rival? Bella wasn't a rival she was Edward's wife and a human to boot. I felt myself drowning in her eyes and she had to repeat herself before I caught the words.

"Do you think he really loves me Jasper? Because I'm not so sure any longer."

"He'd be crazy not too"

The words were out before I could stop them and I waited for her to get upset with me but she just closed her eyes and sighed again.

"I think I made a huge mistake"

I thought she was talking about coming here or staying with me alone,

"I can get you a flight or a hotel room, you tell me which"

Her eyes flew open in shock then she shook her head,

"Not about you and here. I mean I think I was taken in by Edward. He doesn't love me, he just enjoys controlling his singer and showing just how strong he is for beating the craving to drain me"

"Do you really think that way Bella?"

She stopped and thought for a while,

"Well I don't see any other explanation that fits the facts. He promised to change me but now he keeps making excuses, he wants me at home if I'm not with him, he doesn't even seem to desire me any longer."

She stopped and colored but I was shocked,

"He doesn't? He stays away from your bed?"

She nodded, her cheeks a bright red and I wanted to touch them, cool them with my hand but it wouldn't be appropriate so I controlled myself.

"Bella, I don't understand, you were so much in love with each other."

"Were we Jasper? I'm not so sure, I think he was in love with the temptation of my blood, resisting me made him feel powerful. If he loved me wouldn't he want me as badly as I wanted him? Could you resist Alice?... Sorry"

She put a hand to her mouth in shock at the question she had just asked but I shook my head,

"Don't apologize, I know what you mean and I don't understand how Edward could resist you and why he won't make good on his promise. So are you going back?"

She looked up and smiled,

"Not a chance, the pet is revolting. Let him stew a while, as long as you're still happy about me staying here."

"No problem. I have our next adventure all planned out if you're up for it"

She looked at me suspiciously,

"OK I'll buy it, go on"

"I thought we might drive up Mount Evans then hike for a while."

"Hike? Remember me Jasper? The human who trips over her own shadow?"

"That's OK I'll hold your hand and I wont let you fall, I promise. The views are breathtaking and well worth it. The drive is stunning too, as long as you aren't nervous"

"I'm not, I know you'll keep me safe Jasper. OK. Let's go."

Bella

He was right about the views especially from the top but he was also right about the drive, it was scary...very scary, and I think if I hadn't had a vampire driving me I might have decided to call it off but I'm glad I didn't. We didn't hike very far because it was too late in the day but I enjoyed myself very much and having Jasper holding my hand was probably at least a part of the reason. I wondered if I were getting a little too fond of him but I explained it to myself as gratitude for company and if I lied then who was I hurting? Only myself. Alice never did turn up and my holiday came to an end far too quickly. Edward had rung every day, more and more annoyed that I didn't go home as he'd told me to do. I think he rang Jasper too but it was like water off a ducks back to him, I don't think he had a very high opinion of my husband. Jasper drove me to the airport and waited until my flight was called before kissing me on the cheek for the last time and watched as I went through to the departure lounge. As soon as he was out of sight I missed him, crazy and my own fault, but true none the less. My phone went again before we boarded and I almost ignored it, sure it would be Edward yet again but it was Alice.

"Bella am I too late? Have you boarded?"

"No Alice, but any minute why?"

"Don't go"

"What?"

"Don't get on the plane"

"Why?"

"It's really hard for me to explain but for now you just need to know not to get on the plane. Do you want to go back to Forks? Edward doesn't love you but you know that."

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"Edward married you to keep his singer close, he thinks it makes him appear stronger and you're a smoke screen"

"A what?"

"You give him a veneer of respectability, having a wife. He doesn't love you though"

"How do you know this Alice and why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Look please Bella don't get on that plane. There's a hotel booked in my name for a week just a mile from the airport. Go there and wait I'll explain everything I promise."

"I have to ring..."

"NO. Don't ring anyone, not Edward, or Esme, or even Jasper. Please Bella. Do as I say, and turn your phone off."

I didn't know what to do but Alice had seen something and I wanted to know what Edward was really doing so I turned and went back out of the airport, citing a missing bag, glad they hadn't called for boarding. I took a taxi to the hotel and retrieving "my" key I went upstairs to my room. It was empty and I put my case on the bed and sat to wait for Alice to arrive or call me back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

As the hours passed without any call I started to feel uneasy. I put the TV on in the room and switched channels stopping at the news programme. My jaw dropped when I heard the headlines, a passenger aircraft headed to Seattle had crashed on take off, killing everyone on board. There was no explanation as to why the crash happened so far but the public were given a number to ring to inquire after relatives that should have been on the flight. Was that what Alice had seen? Had she saved my life? If so, why hadn't she told me? I guess because she knew I would have tried to warn the other passengers which would draw attention to me and what could I say? How could I explain? I wondered if Edward had seen the news yet, would he know it was my flight? I'd rung Esme before leaving for the airport but I had no idea if Edward had been in touch to find out the details. Should I ring Esme? Alice had told me not to ring anyone but I was scared and confused. I decided to give it another hour and if I had no message from Alice I would ring Forks. The room phone buzzed at the same time I picked up my cell to ring the Cullen house and when I answered I was relieved to hear Alice's voice,

"Bella please do as you are told. You were going to ring Esme and I told you not to."

"Why Alice? She's going to think I was on that plane."

"That's the general idea Bella. Everyone will think you are dead."

"Why would you want people, the family especially, to think I was dead? Alice give me some answers or I'm ringing Edward."

"Do that and it's all over Bella."

"What is Alice? Give me something please. Why am I in this hotel under your name? Why do you want Edward to think I'm dead?"

"I don't have time for explanations yet Bella, you'll have to be patient a little longer. I saw what they planned and this was the only way to save you."

"Save me? They had planned? Who?"

"I promise I'll explain when I ring back but I have a few ends to tie up first, this is really complicated and I've not done anything like it before"

"When Alice?"

"Give me till tomorrow lunchtime but Bella please stay in your room"

"You mean your room"

"Whatever."

"OK, but I don't like it Alice."

"I know Bella but please trust me just for a few more hours."

Alice

I had checked and as far as I could see Bella would do as I asked her. In the meantime I combed the near future to make sure I hadn't missed anything. Bella had to appear to have been on that plane when it crashed or her future was bleak. The bodies were so badly burned and some even vaporised so DNA would be a nightmare if they could get any at all but I'd ensured some of her hair was on a brush inside a case in the hold, one that survived, if badly burned. Esme knew the flight number so as soon as she saw the news she would pass the news on to Edward who would turn up in Denver to find out what happened. I had to stay well away from him but Jasper could help him, he didn't know anything anyway, not yet. I couldn't risk him letting a stray thought point Edward in my direction. I knew Jasper would have enough torment of his own but at least it wouldn't be for long. If things went the way I had seen then I would explain to both Bella and him why I'd done what I had. It had taken a long time to find out what was going on, I'd been uneasy for sometime, soon after the wedding in fact. How I had missed it earlier I had no idea, either they hadn't thought they would be affected so badly by her presence or they hadn't decided to act until afterwards. I felt responsible, I'd done all in my power to keep Bella safe for Edward never imagining that her greatest danger came from him all the time! I couldn't tell anyone else in the family because they wouldn't have believed me.

Bella

I didn't sleep, I sat in the chair with the news channel on feeling sick, not a single person survived the crash and I should have been one of them. The newsreader said the plane had been full, was it a reporting error or had somehow Alice made it appear I was in fact on board? My fingers itched to ring someone, Esme, Charlie, Jasper. Jasper! He knew which flight I was on and he would think I was dead. I picked up my phone but the room phone rang again and I heard Alice,

"Please Bella don't. I need time and you are distracting me."

I put the phone back down and sat watching as the crash was dissected by former crash investigators, a broken fuel line, a suspect bag, pilot error, a suicide bomber, the theories went from the obvious to the ridiculous but I couldn't turn the TV off. When I closed my eyes I could see some of the other passengers I'd gazed at while waiting for the boarding call, a little girl with plaits, a young couple obviously very much in love, an elderly lady on her own looking nervous and now they were all dead, just snuffed out in an instant.

Esme

I drove to Sea Tac early, not that I expected the flight to be early but I felt better knowing I would be here when it landed. Edward had been very keen that Bella not be left on her own although I had no idea why. I sat in the terminal working on my I-pad when I heard a groan from others waiting. Looking up I saw that Bella's flight was now showing as delayed but there were no more details, then a man in a suit came out and asked all people waiting for passengers on Bella's flight to follow him. There were quite a few of us and everyone was looking very nervous as he escorted us into a smaller room and closed the door,

"I'm very sorry to have to break this to you but the plane crashed on take off and at the moment we don't know anything about survivors but if you would wait here staff will be along with coffee and then my colleagues will come round and ask for details on the passenger you are waiting for and your relationship. As soon as we have any new information I promise we will pas it on. As he left and the coffee arrived I heard an exchange in the corridor,

"It's not looking good. No survivors as far as we know but the authorities aren't giving any more details to the relatives yet."

I knew no one else in the room had heard what I did but I had to ring Edward and Carlisle. Bella dead? I couldn't believe it but unless she missed the flight there was very little hope for her. I excused myself to use the rest room, leaving my details with the staff in the room and rang Jasper first.

"Esme"

"Have you heard the news?"

"No, I just got in, why?"

"Did Bella catch her flight?"

"Yes, I dropped her off and waited until they were called through to the departure lounge why?"

"I just heard that the plane crashed on take off and there aren't any survivors Jasper"

I heard the phone slip from his hand to hit the floor, he would blame himself for taking her for the flight, so I waited until I heard the phone turned off and then rang Carlisle. His phone was switched off so I left a message asking him to ring me as soon as he got it then turned and left the airport, too shocked to sit with the other relatives, especially with what I knew that they didn't. It was just too awful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

Bella dead? A plane crash? After all she'd survived, James, Victoria, Edward's abandoning her, to be killed in a plane crash seemed too tragic. I could see her smile a goodbye as she went through to the departure lounge, I'd driven her to her death. There was a terrible pain in my chest crushing it and bringing me to my knees. Edward would be devastated not to mention Charlie and Renee. I thought back over the past week, remembering all the things we had done together. She had been upset about Edward when she arrived but I liked to think I had made her last days fun. Bella's last days? It didn't bear thinking about. How could she be dead? Dry heaves racked my body and I heard myself howling, why was I feeling so much pain? Surely only a mate should experience this much pain at losing someone. I had loved Bella after all the excuses I'd made to myself, all the reasons for what I did it came down to the cold hard fact that I loved her. I went into the bedroom where her scent was the strongest and picked up her pillow, hugging it to my chest breathing in deeply. She had slept here and I was too much of a coward to tell her how I felt, now she would never know, and I would never see her smile or hear her laughter again. I lay down, still hugging the pillow, and tried to relive the past few days, to keep her alive for just a little longer, Bella.

Esme

I dreaded hearing the phone ring but it was far longer than I had expected before he picked up my message and he sounded a little impatient.

"Esme I hope this is important. I told you I'd be busy."

"Its Bella"

"Bella? Oh don't say she's not coming back yet? Well it's not the end of the world and Edward is busy with me"

"Bella's never coming home again Carlisle"

"What? Of course she is, if Edward has to go fetch her himself."

"You don't understand Carlisle, Bella is dead., Her plane crashed with no survivors."

"Where? When? Are you sure?"

"I went to the airport to collect her and they told us there had been an accident then I overheard a conversation between some of the airport staff. When I got home I put the news channel on and its true. It's all over the news channels, it crashed on take off and exploded. There are no survivors."

"Are you sure she was on the plane?"

"Do you really think I would ring if I hadn't checked? Jasper took her to the airport, he saw her go through to the departure lounge and the reporters say its been verified that all the seats were occupied. She's dead Carlisle"

He cursed and I heard him talking rapidly to someone else in the room.

"I've sent one of the lab technicians to get Edward. I'll break it to him and we'll head back as soon as we can"

"When?"

"As soon as we can Esme, in the meantime try to contact Alice just in case. I suppose we'd better tell Charlie too. You will have to do that personally Esme. Not by phone."

"Me?"

"Of course who else knows she was on that flight? Esme pull yourself together, Bella's dead and her father needs to be told"

Charlie

I had just got in when there was a knock on the front door so I threw my gun belt in the closet and went to answer it.

"Esme? Please come in. Is something wrong?"

I couldn't get a handle on her expression but my blood ran cold as I followed her into the lounge and offered her a seat. She perched herself on the edge of the sofa and spoke,

"Charlie I don't know how to break this to you but there's been an accident."

"Bella? Is she injured? Where is she?"

"She was on a plane back from a holiday with Alice in Denver and the plane crashed on take off. They don't think there are any survivors."

"Bella? In a plane crash? You must be wrong Esme, Bella can't be dead. Are you sure she caught the flight?"

"Yes, Jasper took her to the airport and waited until she went through. I'm so sorry Charlie, would you like me to stay or can I call someone for you?"

I sat, unable to take the news in. My little girl dead? She'd only been married six months and she was dead?"

"Charlie can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be good Esme. I guess I should ring Renee. You are sure about this?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen and I heard her fill the kettle up. With trembling hands I picked up my cell phone where I'd thrown it when I got home and fumbled to dial Renee's number hoping Phil would be home. I was in luck as he answered the phone.

"Charlie. What's wrong?"

"Can Renee hear?"

"No she's in the shower why?"

I explained what Esme had told me and I heard his voice break, I knew he was fond of Bella.

"I'll break it to Renee but she's going to want to talk to you."

"I'll be here at least for a while. I'll try to get some details from the Denver cops. See if they'll talk to me as a colleague."

I got through and after checking who I was they confirmed what I already knew from Esme. There were no survivors, the plane exploded and it was full of fuel on take off, although they didn't know what had caused the crash, but then I didn't care much about that for now. I had to come to terms with the fact that my little girl was dead.

Esme

I made coffee for Charlie then rang the Reservation at his request while he sipped it, his face a mask of tragedy.

"Billy Black."

"Billy, its Esme Cullen"

"What do you want?"

"I'm ringing from Charlie's. Its Bella"

"Bella? What happened? Couldn't your son wait any longer? What's the story for Charlie?"

"No story. Bella was on the plane that crashed at Denver airport tonight."

"A good a story as any I guess."

"No story, she really was on the plane. She'd been to visit my daughter Alice. He needs someone here with him Billy. I wondered if maybe Sue would come."

"Are you telling me Bella is really dead? Not just bitten?"

"No Billy, she's really dead. There were no survivors according to the authorities"

He went very quiet for a few seconds then came back on,

"Jake has gone for Sue Clearwater then they'll be over. You might need to persuade him that Bella was really on that plane though."

"She was Billy and no one is more sorry than me."

"Does Edward know or was he with her?"

"No, Edward was in Boston with Carlisle at a medical institute. Bella went to Denver to visit Alice and Jasper"

I waited with Charlie until Jake and Sue Clearwater arrived. She ignored me going straight through to Charlie who had started to cry silently but Jake stopped,

"So he finally changed her then?"

"No Jake. Edward's in Boston with Carlisle. Bella had been visiting Alice and Jasper"

"And your crystal ball gazer never saw the crash coming? Or did the Psycho Major attack Bella?"

"Jake whatever I say you won't believe me so I'm not wasting my breath any more. Bella was on the plane when it crashed. You are more than welcome to speak to Edward or any of the family but you won't find Bella as a human or a vampire."

I think it was slowly sinking in that I was telling him the truth and he nodded soberly then went through to join Charlie and Sue so I left, driving slowly back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice

I saw Jaspers collapse but I knew there was nothing I could do for now, he must suffer until he had spoken to Edward face to face and told him about Bella at the airport, Edward had to be one hundred percent certain that Bella was dead or she would be in more danger than even I could get her out of. I had not believed what I saw at first, I like the rest of the family were convinced that the marriage of Bella and Edward was the natural culmination of their love and devotion for each other but we had all been deceived by a very cunning adversary. Bella was merely a tool, to be used and then discarded. Edward had always been slightly crazy but he hid it well and I monitored his actions which seemed to even out as he fell for Bella, but Edward was not only crazy he was clever and manipulative. He was jealous of having to share his creator, Carlisle was mother, father, mentor, everything to Edward and with each new arrival to the family his position as number one had been eroded. With Esme it didn't matter too much, she too loved Edward and to her he became a son, the first in both their eyes but then came Rose and when she refused to even look at Edward as a suitor, in fact treated him with disdain, the rot set in. Esme loved having a daughter as much as having a son and as a girl they were very close. Emmett became a real rival, especially as Rose loved him and Edward couldn't work out why. He was so superior why would Rose choose the clown over him. I was a threat because I had a gift as good as, or better than, his and I not only stopped him listening in to my thoughts but also taught the others to keep him out at least part of the time. After all, none of us wanted to be an open book to Edward. Jasper wasn't seen as a rival purely because Edward saw himself as so superior and Jazz couldn't be bothered to put the schoolboy right. He held Edward in contempt and didn't try to hide it which only served to annoy Edward. I think that fed his obsession to be number one again, he needed to be the most important person to someone and Bella filled that chasm. At first I wasn't sure if the plan was Edward's alone or if he was working in concert with Carlisle. My heart told me Carlisle wouldn't be mixed up in such evil but my head reminded me that Edward was still his first-born son so to speak so I was very wary. Things didn't become really clear until a month ago when I saw a vision, so clearly that I had to act. My precautions so far had worked and Edwards distaste made things easier but if you wanted to create a masterpiece you had to get your hands dirty and that's how Edward saw it. His real partner was still waiting for him, knowing his plan and not liking it but realizing it was the only thing that would make him truly happy. I admit I used everyone, Esme, Carlisle, even Jasper, but I hoped they would understand and forgive me, Well I knew two out of the four would, the other two could go either way but I couldn't worry about that now. I was so close to beating Edward at his own game I wouldn't give in to my own feelings at this late stage.

Edward

I didn't believe Carlisle when he told me Bella was dead, she couldn't be, I knew things weren't right but I knew sooner or later it would happen and I would get what I wanted. Even when Carlisle put the TV on and it was all over the news, the plane from Denver to Seattle had exploded when it crashed on take off. I shook my head. I knew Bella had been in Seattle obviously but why had she taken that flight? Jasper had seen her through to the departure lounge, he must be mistaken.. .I had to go to Denver and find out for myself, see proof that Bella had been on the plane before I would believe it. Carlisle thought going there would just upset me but I had to, I needed to know, so we made our apologies and flew down. Jasper was waiting for us and he looked even more hurt than I expected.

"Edward if you go to the relatives area you can find out what happened. I'm so sorry, it just doesn't feel real to me either, she was here, smiling and enjoying herself only a little while ago."

"Are you absolutely sure she was on the plane?"

"Yeah and they found some luggage that was blasted clear of the fire. One of the cases was badly scorched but it contains some of Bella's things and a hairbrush which they're going to test for DNA. I don't think there's much doubt though."

"It would be a good excuse if you attacked her."

"Very convenient, I bite or kill Bella and then somehow smuggle her case on a flight I just happen to know is going to crash on take off, killing the entire crew and passengers. I think you're getting mixed up Edward, Alice is the one who sees the future not me, and she isn't here at present. You're welcome to check out the apartment though if it makes you happier. Check my thoughts, you'll soon see I'm not lying."

He was right about that and everything he said was backed up by his thoughts, what I didn't like was the fact that he was too upset.

"Thought you had a chance with my wife did you? Tried it on and got slapped down? Bella could see through you Jasper. You never stood a chance. Did you get angry? Kill her because she refused you? That would be convenient wouldn't it?"

"Edward you are crazy. Bella came to stay that's all. I showed her the sights like Alice asked."

"Oh yes and where exactly was Alice? Bella was supposed to be visiting her."

"Alice's friend had a problem and Alice stayed to help. I offered to show Bella the sights of Denver, end of story."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's down to you, to be honest I couldn't give a shit what you think. Maybe if you'd spent more time with her she wouldn't have wanted to get away from Forks."

Carlisle stepped in at this point seeing I was ready to slap the words from Jasper's face.

"Bella is mine. Just remember that."

"No Edward, Bella is dead, No one has her except maybe heaven"

"Edward, Bella's dead. We need to go meet the authorities, arguing with Jasper won't alter anything. Come on son"

As we left Jasper I turned back,

"You would never have had her you know."

Jasper just smiled sadly,

"Well, we'll never know now will we Edward"

Jasper

I'd pulled myself together enough to meet Edward and Carlisle but it had been a struggle and I still had to put on a brave front until they left and again for Alice. I had never thought about Bella as more than Edwards girlfriend and then wife so why had her death affected me so badly? I had Alice but that thought didn't ease my pain at all. If only she hadn't come to Denver, if only I hadn't spent those days with her perhaps I would never have become so attached. As Edward said she could never have been mine, she was his wife...but she hadn't been happy with him and if she were his mate how could he leave her? How could he resist her bed, her body? Something was badly wrong. Even now Edward was more angry than heart-broken. If I found it difficult to function he should have been prostrate with the agony of loss. It made me wonder if he really did love her, Alice had her doubts recently but I'd pushed them away, laughed them off. Had she been right? Why if she thought that hadn't she made the effort to get back to see Bella, after all Bella was family. Even now Alice wasn't back, she must know how badly this was affecting me but she hadn't rushed back to my side or Edwards. Why? Did it matter though? What difference would it make? It wouldn't stop me feeling as if my world had crashed and burned with Bella's plane or was that why she stayed away, did she know I had fallen for Bella? Was she too hurt to return? No, if I had fallen for Bella then Alice had known before she left, she had condoned it, but why would she do that? I needed to talk to her but her phone kept going straight to voice mail and she wasn't answering her messages. She didn't want to speak to me which made me suspect she had known about Bella. Did she feel guilty because she didn't stop Bella getting on that plane? Did she see her rival burn to death in the plane crash? Just that thought had me staggering, the terrible pain in my chest leaving me gasping for breath. I walked out to the car unable to contain my sorrow any longer. I knew they would be some time so I allowed the grief to take hold, wracking my body with dry heaves and burning through my chest, leaving an aching hole that made it almost impossible to function.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward

I had proved my relationship with a passenger and been taken through to identify her luggage if possible. The case was too badly burned to identify positively but it was Bella's hairbrush in there along with some of her clothes and a scorched copy of Wuthering Heights which I knew she'd been reading before she left. So it was true, Bella was dead and with her my best opportunity to be something special. If she'd just got pregnant I would have cherished her, having a child of my own, a son to mould into the perfect child or even a daughter who would have loved me and done exactly what I told her, a girl who would have loved me unconditionally, where there was no one else who could ever take my place, I would be the most important man in at least one life but now it was over, Bella got herself killed and now I would have to start all over again. I did wonder for a while I if it was me, if I wasn't able to sire a child but all the tests I was able to do showed I could, so it was her. Trust Bella to find a way to thwart me. I would play my part as the devastated husband, that would get me the limelight once more as everyone felt story for me being left alone, my mate dead.

Carlisle

I think even Edward accepted now that Bella was really dead and it was explained to us that very few bodies were intact or identifiable after the fire fed by the aviation fuel. The police would be doing DNA tests so we were asked to supply something of Bella's, a brush, toothbrush, anything that might help to identify her DNA. I expected Edward to be more upset but he just sat quietly, his face revealing nothing of the pain he must be feeling and when we left Jasper was waiting in the car. He looked more upset than Edward and I wondered if it was guilt at effectively putting her on the plane. He drove to their apartment in silence and didn't say anything in the elevator. I think he was hoping Alice might be back when we got there but there was no sign of her and no messages. It wasn't like her and I wondered if perhaps she and Jazz were having problems of their own but for now Edward had to be my priority.

"I think we should fly back and go see Charlie. Esme has told him and arranged company but it would be proper for you to meet him Edward, under the circumstances."

Edward sighed heavily but nodded,

"I suppose so Carlisle but I really don't feel like it. The shock of it all has left me reeling"

Jasper frowned over at him but didn't say anything and Edward sneered,

"What's the matter? You just don't understand how a tragedy can be too much to take in. Bella is dead, my wife dead, so stop acting as if she meant something to you."

I expected Jasper to say something in his defence but he just got up,

"I'm going out, make yourselves at home, maybe Alice will ring."

Edward watched him go,

"Good riddance, he thinks he knows everything about emotions but he's wrong."

Had Jasper felt uneasy at Edward's attitude? I could go after him but I thought Edward needed me most at present. I rang Esme who said Charlie had asked where Edward was. She'd told him and Charlie asked if Edward and I would call in when we got back to Forks.

"I don't think I want to go home to Forks Carlisle. All the people, all the sad words and sympathy."

"Edward I don't think you have a choice really. You have to meet Charlie, it is his daughter whose dead after all."

"He'll get plenty of sympathy, he doesn't need me. I'm going to Denali for a few days until I feel I can face people, you see him Carlisle, explain why I'm not there."

Denali? He usually avoided that place like the plague, especially as Tanya had tried to move in on him at the wedding reception. He must be really low to want to go there, Esme would be disappointed but we had to let him grieve in his own way and I knew Carmen and Eleazer would look after him, treat him kindly as he grieved.

Jasper

I had to get out of there before I ripped into Edward, he knew I could read his emotions and there was anger and frustration in abundance but no real sorrow and certainly no devastation at losing a mate. I thought even Carlisle was feeling puzzled by Edward's reactions but he wouldn't ask me. Believe me over Edward? Never! I didn't know where to go or what to do, there was no escape from this gnawing pain in my chest, no way to run from the pain at the loss of Bella. I knew then that had she lived I would have told her how I felt and asked her to come away with me, in spite of the hurt it would cause Alice. Now it had finally happened I couldn't have watched my mate leave for another man, not for long. I had already decided in my mind to speak to Alice, try to explain and then follow Bella to Forks. If she chose Edward over me I would know I'd been wrong but she wouldn't, I also knew that. She had been happy in my company and unhappy in his. I walked along the cycle trail we had ridden together visualizing her smile as she saw the squirrels, her laughter as one perched on my shoulder. Then headed for Mount Evans at a run, finding the point we had stopped and gazing at the view that had entranced her so. I closed my eyes and saw her face as she looked around, the wonder in her eyes. Eyes that would never open again or look at me, and as she smiled dance with joy. This was crazy, I was torturing myself but I couldn't stop, it was all that was left to me. I watched as the sun dropped lower and the view dimmed in the moonshine. I had no idea how long I had sat there nor did I care and when my phone rang it startled me. Carlisle or Edward I guessed but I answered, shocked to hear Alice's voice after so long.

"I'm so sorry Jasper that I didn't return your calls, things have been a little crazy here"

"Alice, Bella's dead, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes of course but I get the feeling it means an awful lot more to you Jazz"

I didn't know how to answer that so I kept silent,

"Where are you?"

"Out walking"

"Are Edward and Carlisle still there?"

"You tell me"

"I can't see them but I'm not sure if that's because they have gone or because they haven't made their minds up. How is Edward?"

"Not as devastated as he should be"

"Is that your informed opinion?"

"Yes I feel his emotions and they aren't the right ones"

"Maybe he's in shock"

"Maybe. Anyway are you coming home?"

"Soon, I'm sorry I'm not there for you but I'm not sure my presence would help."

"You knew Alice didn't you? Knew about me"

"You and Bella? Yes I knew it would happen sooner or later, just not when"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't work like that Jazz you know that. What could I say? One day in the future you will fall in love with Edwards wife? I can just see your reaction to that"

"Didn't you care that I'd find my mate in her, stop loving you?"

"You haven't stopped loving me Jazz, you just love her more, it happens."

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it? She's dead."

"Do you want me to come back Jazz?"

"Of course."

"To be second best? I don't think so."

"You're leaving me too?"

"No, I'll be back soon. When Edward and Carlisle leave. Oh yes, they're leaving in the morning Carlisle is booking tickets now. Edward's not going to Forks though"

"He's not? What about Charlie?"

"Esme's been there and now the wolves are looking after him. They'll arrange a memorial service in a couple of weeks. I think maybe I'll skip that but you should go"

"Me why?"

"Edward will be suspicious if you don't and he's not sure you haven't killed her and arranged all this yet"

"Do I care if he suspects me?"

"No but you will, please Jazz don't ask questions that I can't answer. I'll speak to you again soon"

"I thought you were coming home?"

"I'm not sure I can, I'll try."

I put my phone away disturbed that Alice wasn't more grief-stricken at Bella's death or was I the only one who truly felt her loss?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper

I hunted through habit and got back to the apartment shortly before they left the following morning. Edward scowled,

"Sorry Edward but it is my apartment."

"Yes and I'll be glad to get out of it. The last place Bella was before she died"

"You say it like its her fault"

"If she'd done as I asked her she would still be alive. Instead she defied me and look what happened."

"Maybe you should be thinking about why she defied you eh?"

He launched himself at me but Carlisle stepped between us as I smiled,

"Come on then Edward, try it"

"Please, Jasper, Edward, this is stupid, Bella is dead. I think the least we can do is to control ourselves. Edward get your stuff, Jasper thank you for the use of the apartment. I'll let you know of the arrangements when they are made"

"Why tell him?"

"Edward, if there is a memorial service I'm sure Jasper and Alice will want to attend"

He snorted and grabbing his bag went to the door and wrenched it open,

"Come on Carlisle the taxi will be here any moment and I need some fresh air"

I was glad I didn't have to drive them to the airport, the thought of another minute in Edwards company was more than I could take. As Carlisle followed him out he hesitated,

"Excuse him Jasper he's very upset"

I didn't reply, what was the point?

Charlie

I waited for Edward to come, tell me what he'd learned in Denver but it was Carlisle with Esme who appeared both looking strained. Sue opened the door then went into the kitchen to make me coffee.

"Charlie"

Carlisle held out his hand to shake and I did it unthinkingly,

"Carlisle. Where's Edward?"

"He's very upset, he's gone to family in Denali for a few days"

"Oh, OK. Do we know any more?"

"Not really, they found a case with some of her things in it and Edward identified them, also a hairbrush so we're hoping for a DNA match"

"What about a body?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"They aren't hopeful Charlie. I think it might be a mass grave for the passengers, very few can be identified. They are working through the passenger manifest now."

"What about a service for her Carlisle?"

"Edward thought you might want to organise that, after all you know more people in town who want to pay their respects."

I nodded, relieved because it was all I could do for Bella now.

"Is Renee coming?"

"Yeah, she flies up tomorrow Esme, Billy and Jake have offered to pick her and Phil up. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Carlisle I still can't believe she's gone. It's so stupid, a plane crash just when she was so happy."

Esme came over and patted my shoulder.

"If you need any help with arrangements for the service please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Esme. I guess we should give it a couple of weeks for the authorities in Denver to finish their inquiries"

"I don't think it will matter Charlie, some people are already holding memorial services. They accept there were no survivors and the manifest tallied with the head count as far as they know. The last radio communications were very difficult to hear, I think it was an electronics problem."

Sue came through and handed me a mug of coffee.

"Can I offer you anything Carlisle, Esme?"

They shook their heads exchanging a look with Sue that I didn't quite understand but I couldn't be bothered to worry about it now, nothing mattered any longer. I just hoped Renee wouldn't start when she got here. Even she couldn't think this was my fault.

Jasper

Esme rang to tell me about the memorial service and I promised to be there. I hadn't heard from Alice again and I wondered if she had given up on me after seeing that I cared for Bella. Although she'd promised to be in touch I waited in vain. I spent every day on Mount Evans remembering the week Bella and I had spent as friends just enjoying each others company. The pain in my chest remained, a crippling force gnawing at my vitals while my mind went round and round remembering every second we had spent together and her farewell at the airport. I couldn't watch the TV or read the papers, they were still full of the accident and the upcoming memorial service that would be held at the airport for the relatives of those killed. Edward was coming with Carlisle and Esme. It was a private service for relatives and their invited guests and of course I wasn't but I didn't care. I said my goodbye to Bella every day on the Mount, a perpetual pilgrimage. The thought of leaving Denver for Forks filled me with a nameless dread, I didn't want to go, here she felt alive, in Forks I would be forced to accept she was really gone. I think Esme recognized my reluctance because Rose and Emmett appeared the day before I was due to fly up, to accompany me.

Rose

I knew Jasper was upset, Esme had told us that much but I didn't expect him to be so affected by Bella's death. He looked dreadful and Alice still hadn't come back. It wasn't like her to leave him, especially when he was so upset. We talked all night about her visit and what she'd said about Edward.

"You think she wasn't happy with him?"

"I think there was something wrong and he doesn't feel right"

"How do you mean?"

"He's not feeling as much pain as I thought he would. How would you be if anything happened to Rose, Emmett?"

"I can't imagine being able to function at all without my Rose"

He pulled me close shivering at the very thought.

"Edward felt angry and disappointed more than upset."

Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet Jazz"

"Maybe but he didn't even go to see Charlie"

"Where is he? In Forks?"

"No he went to Denali."

"Denali why?"

"No idea."

"Are you going to be OK?"

Jazz nodded but I could see the hurt in his eyes and something made me uneasy, his reaction was no more understandable than he thought Edward's had been, but I wouldn't question him now. I wasn't sure he could cope with it and there would be time later.

Esme

I picked Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, up from Sea-Tac pleased to see them although heartbroken at the reason for their visit. Emmett looked upset and I knew he had been very fond of his little sister, Rose was supporting him although I knew she too was upset. She had taken a long while to warm to Bella but by the time of the wedding they had become friends and now she was gone. It was Jasper who worried me, he too looked upset but more than that he looked very alone. None of us had heard from Alice and had no idea where she was or if she would attend the memorial service. It was strange behavior for her especially as Bella had been as close to her as a sister. I opened my mouth to ask him if he'd heard from her but Rose shook her head in warning so I stopped myself. We drove in near silence until Rose spoke as we entered Forks,

"How is Charlie?"

"Better since Renee got here with her husband. I think he's being strong for her sake. He made all the arrangements, Edward left it to him to do it as he wanted"

"I take it Edward will be here?"

"Yes Em, he flew in last night with Tanya, she's been a real support for him. It's such a tragedy"

I heard a snort from Jasper or at least I thought it had been a snort but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm just hoping it stays dry for the service, there are so many people that a lot will have to stay outside."

"I guess Charlie knows just about everyone in Forks."

"Yes, the Quileutes will be there too, they were fond of Bella".

"How's Jake?"

I turned to look at Jasper, this was the first time he had spoken.

"He's terribly upset but luckily his girlfriend will be here for him"

"He's got a girlfriend?"

"Well she's his fiancee actually. A girl from a neighboring tribe, I think they plan on getting married soon."

He nodded,

"Good. We aren't meant to be alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Charlie

It was overcast but dry for the service which was something and I was amazed at the number of people who came to pay their respects. The Quileutes stayed outside but they were there and I saw Jake crying, he'd really loved Bella. I just hoped his fiancée would make him happy. Edward sat in the front row looking solemn but other than that emotionless while Esme dabbed her eyes with a hankie, holding Carlisle's hand tightly. The others were there too although I couldn't see Alice which surprised me, she and Bella had been so close. After the minister finished he asked if anyone would like to say a few words and some of Bella's friends told little anecdotes which made me smile, Bella's first day at school, the way she met Mike Newton, she hit him on the back of the head with a volleyball! Angela Webber told how Bella had helped her with her graduation invitations, spending all day with her, how kind she had been. Then Edward stood up and silence fell over the congregation. He started by telling everyone about the first time he had seen Bella, in the school cafeteria, how she had captured his heart and how proud he had been to make her his wife. He finished with a quotation from her favourite book, the one she had with her when she boarded the plane, from Wuthering Heights, which summed up his feelings.

"I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!"

His voice broke as he finished speaking and Carlisle came to escort him out. As the music played Edward came back in having pulled himself together and stood at my side to thank people for attending. I saw that Jasper had already left along with Emmett and Rose leaving Carlisle and Esme with Edward to speak to Bella's friends.

Rose

I heard a hiss from Jasper as Edward started speaking and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort so I felt him stiffen at Edward's words and as soon as the music started he was up and out of the church. Esme got up and followed him so Carlisle asked me to go after him and send Esme back so they could go to the house with Charlie. I found Esme searching the churchyard for Jasper,

"Esme what's the matter?"

"Jasper was so upset I just thought I should try to find him. He's been acting very strangely and I think Alice's absence has put more pressure in him. I wanted Edward to make peace, after all it wasn't Jaspers fault that Bella took that particular flight but they seem to hate each other all of a sudden. Have you spoken to Edward?"

"Yes. He wont tell me what the problem is, just that he doesn't want anything to do with Jasper. It's hard all round but I really think Edward is overreacting"

"Rose he's just lost his mate have a little charity."

"I'll find Jasper Carlisle, wants you to go back in, then go back to Charlies with Edward"

She was reluctant to go but Emmett took her hand and led her back to the church while I carried on the search for Jazz.

Jasper

I listened to Edward's hypocrisy without comment, I'd felt his emotions and knew he was thrilled at all the attention he was getting as the grieving husband while happy to have Tanya at his side. They had started a relationship while he was still waiting to say goodbye to his dead wife. What kind of a man could be so callous? I was ready to leave when I heard his final words and something hit me. As soon as I could I was out of the church and running back to the house. Inside I went upstairs to our room and upended my flight bag. At the bottom was a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, the copy Bella had left at the apartment when she packed. I had found it when I got back and read it cover to cover over and over, knowing how much she loved that book. I would have sent it back to her but I never got the chance. Edward had been mistaken...the book hadn't been on the plane with her. I held it to my chest, the nagging gnawing getting worse with every hour I was in Forks. This house was full of memories, of Bella, of Alice, of our lives together. A life I could never get back nor did I think I wanted to any longer. Alice still hadn't rung and I had no idea what she was doing, I hadn't been back to college although I didn't think dropping out would make much difference to me. Hearing the others coming I put the book back into my bag and went downstairs guarding my thoughts from Edward, no more stomping around in my head for him. I just recited philosophy quotes. Let him make something of those! He and Tanya went to hunt with Emmett and I sat with the others listening to a dissection of the service.

"I thought Edward's quote was really poignant especially as she loved that story"

"Yes, the book was in her case with her hairbrush and other things. Edward broke his heart when he saw it"

I looked at Carlisle puzzled,

"Bella packed Wuthering Heights?"

"Apparently she never travelled without it. Edward recognised it straight away."

I got up suddenly,

"I need some air. Excuse me."

Outside I found a quiet spot to consider what I'd heard. Wuthering Heights was in Bella's case that was found in the wreckage? Carlisle knew it for a fact so Edward hadn't made it up. Did Bella carry two copies? I couldn't see why she should but if not then something was wrong. The copy I'd found in the bedroom was hers neither Alice nor I owned a copy but if it was hers why did they find one in her case? Two copies sounded crazy but what other explanation was there...had she bought a new copy? The one I found was very old and tatty...which led me to wonder why I hadn't heard from Alice. Had she seen something? Was she hiding something? I had no idea but things just whirled in my head and I decided I couldn't stay in Forks so I went back and made my apologies. Rose offered to drive me to the airport and we left before Edward got back.

"You're not coming back to the family are you?"

I shook my head,

"Edward and I wouldn't be safe in the same room."

"Please don't fade from our lives Jazz. I miss you."

"I'll keep in touch".

"What happened between you and Alice?"

"I have no idea Rose. She just left before Bella turned up and never came back. I only heard from her once or twice and nothing that made any sense."

"You were fond of Bella weren't you?"

I looked at her startled,

"Is it that obvious?"

"No I don't think anyone else has picked up on it, but its true. Did you like her more than you should have? Edward seems very jealous."

I didn't answer but I guess that in itself was answer enough for my sister because she nodded her head and took my hand

"Jazz, I'm so sorry. Everything is a mess, Emmett is heartbroken, so are you, Edward is an enigma, Charlie is devastated, Bella touched so many lives. She was a very unusual human."

She dropped me off with a kiss to the cheek and I booked in for my flight, two hours to wait but better here than another minute at the house.

The flight was uneventful and I spent it reading Wuthering Heights again slowly, savouring Bella's scent on each page, unable to make sense of the puzzle, two copies of the same book, why? Having it close eased the pain just a little but I was still glad to get back to Denver and our apartment. Still no Alice as I unlocked the door and walked in, and no sign she had been here while I was gone. I threw my clothes in the laundry bin and ran a shower leaning against the wall and letting the water run over my body until it was cold then I threw on a pair of sweats and sat on the couch picking up Bella's book again and holding it close to my face to breath in the slowly fading scent of its owner. The pain started to gnaw at me again and I cursed loudly. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with Bella Swan, my brother's wife and a woman who was now dead and gone. If Edward had changed her as promised then she'd still be here, or at least in Forks, safe and ready to smile if she saw me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

I let my phone ring and go to voice mail, I couldn't be bothered to pick it up, I couldn't be bothered to do anything at all except lay with my eyes closed and think about Bella. So it was several hours later that I finally listened to my messages. One from Esme hoping I got home OK, and asking me to ring,

"We're worried about you Jasper."

The second was from Edward a warning to stay away from him, scary that one! But the third was more interesting, Alice at last!

"Jazz I need you to pick up the phone. Don't start being dramatic now. We have things to discuss and you have things to do."

I sighed and dialed her number which she answered immediately.

"About time Jazz. Stop wallowing in self-pity. I have a job for you."

"Alice I'm not an odd job man and I just got back from Forks so give me a break. Besides you know what happened and how I I feel so cut the crap. Are you coming back? And why the hell didn't you come to the service? Charlie was looking for you, not to mention Edward who now has Tanya in tow. That didn't go unnoticed either. Besides all that it would have been nice to have a little moral support."

"Well there's no point in my coming back. It's over for us, nice while it lasted but over now."

"OK, what about your stuff? You going to collect it or you want me to store it?"

"I don't care about my stuff or what happened in Forks I need you to pay attention Jasper. There's something I want you to do for me."

"OK, If I can Alice what?"

"Are you going back to Forks?"

"No, so if its anything to do with the Cullens, especially Edward then you are right out of luck"

"That's good, me neither and for the same reason but we won't go into that yet. Do your friends still live in Louisiana?"

"Peter and Charlotte? As far as I know why?"

"Do you think they would consider helping you out?"

"Doing what Alice? I'm just a little tired of playing games. I don't have the energy so go find someone else to play with."

"Oh it isn't a game, far from it. I need a safe refuge for a friend."

"A friend? What about your own friend Mary?"

"She's not around or at least I can't contact her besides she doesn't know you"

"Me? I'm not with you Alice."

"My friend needs a friend, someone they know."

"OK Alice lets say just for argument's sake that I can persuade Peter to agree to one of your harebrained schemes, what do I have to do?"

"Not a lot really. Will you be seeing the Cullens again?"

"Alice I already told you no."

"Or anyone they might see?"

"Well that's a wide spectrum of people Alice but not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Because I don't want it getting back to them that's why. It's dangerous."

"OK. You have two minutes to make sense or I'm gone."

"I need you to protect my friend who needs to stay under the radar"

"How long for?"

"Ever."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"You'll understand soon. Will you do it?"

"Oh hell why not. I'll give it a try. Where do I pick your friend up?"

"In the Hyatt House close to the airport, the room is in my name. You need to be circumspect but you're good at that."

I hadn't the faintest idea why I was agreeing to this harebrained scheme of Alice's but I had nothing else to do and it would be good to get away from Denver and all the memories for a while. I knew Peter would go ballistic when he heard of Alice's plans for me but that was for later.

"Are you going to ring and make arrangements."

"No its OK, you just go. Everything will be fine, I've seen remember. Thank Jazz. I'll be in touch."

I packed my things and threw Bella's book in too, stupid but I couldn't bear to leave it behind. I drove to the hotel and became more tense the closer I got, remembering the last time I had seen Bella, here at the airport. I parked up in the underground car park and took the stairs up to the fifth floor as instructed by Alice, I'm sure she was getting more crazy by the year. She'd have me dressing as Spider man or something soon! Room 411 was half way down the corridor so I knocked on the door and waited hearing heart beats all around me, the hotel must be full. Then I froze unable to believe my senses before knocking more urgently and calling out softly,

"Bella?"

I heard a gasp inside then the rattle of a key and the door opened just a crack but it was enough, I recognised the scent, the eye that peered at me and then the relief in her voice,

"Jasper? Oh god it is you."

She flung the door open and almost dragged me inside slamming the door shut again quickly. I didn't have time to speak before she was in my arms her body shaking violently and tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you. I've been so scared."

I just stood there unable to believe that not only was she still alive but Bella was in my arms and the pain in my chest had disappeared as if it had never been there. My arms folded around her pulling her in close and I closed my eyes, this was it, the real thing. My phone rang again and I managed to extricate it from my pocket without letting go of Bella who was still clinging to me tightly.

"Alice what the hell is going on? Do you know how scared Bella is and how much we've suffered the past few weeks.

"You think I should have told you so Edward could read it in your thoughts? That would have kept her safe now wouldn't it? Good thinking Jazz! As for you, why shouldn't I let you suffer just a little, after all I'm giving you your freedom and your mate."

"You knew?"

"Remember Jazz I see everything, well nearly everything. I admit I slipped up a bit when Bella and Edward got married and I had to put it right eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward never loved Bella but I can't go into it all now. I did all I could to keep her safe but it was never going to be enough. He would have found a way round me eventually or I'd have given myself away. Edward wasn't interested in Bella so much as what she could give him."

"But I felt his fascination, his love, when they were together."

"Oh he thought he loved her at first and then he loved what she represented. Edward wanted a child Jazz. A son or daughter all his own. If she'd had a child she would have died, either during the birth or soon after. That's why he wouldn't change her. I talked her into taking precautions by scaring her with horror stories but he would have found out eventually and stopped her and she would have got pregnant Jazz. That would have been her death sentence. She had to get away from him permanently and when this trip came up I saw a way out but I couldn't tell her about it, I didn't trust her to keep her head and not ruin it all so I had to scare her. You were my ace in the hole, Edward would read your thoughts and know she really was on the plane. He'd see you loved her but that was unavoidable and it just stroked his ego so it didn't matter."

"Are you telling me that Bella would have given Edward a child but died doing it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

"Not necessarily. She could have survived it but if she did Edward would have found a way to kill her. He wanted the child for himself, something he had total control over. Someone who was his to bring up the way he wanted, to worship him. Edward has a warped mind, he's always wanted to be the best, the strongest, the only one, and he's lost that position in the family but he could have it with a child of his own."

"Sick bastard. So you found a way of getting her out from under his thumb. You made sure that case with Bella's things was on that plane and the book."

"Yes. I hadn't seen her leave the book at the apartment and luckily you didn't say anything when you heard. That was a tense moment."

"So now what?"

"Well Bella can't go back or be seen by anyone Edward will meet so I thought you could keep her safe. If you can get her to your friends for a while and explain everything then maybe you could live abroad or something, even change her yourself, she wouldn't be of any use to Edward then."

"Has it occurred to you that she may not feel the same way about me Alice?"

"Sometimes Jazz you can be really dense, of course she does, she just isn't sure yet, that's why you need time."

Bella stepped back and wiped her tear-stained face with her hand then put it out for the phone.

"I think you missed another small item"

"No I don't think so"

I glanced at Bella and handed her the phone,

"Alice?"

"Oh Bella."

"Yes oh Bella. You could have told me the truth, you could have explained instead of scaring me half to death and don't try palming me off on your mate it's not fair."

"Bella, I couldn't explain straight away you were too confused and just for your information Jasper isn't my mate...he's yours. I saw that a long time ago but you were so wrapped up in Edward I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't have believed me."

"And you think I do now?"

"Ask him."

"What?"

"If you don't believe me ask him. He's spent the time since you left reading your book and retracing your footsteps in Denver. Does that sound like rational behaviour to you? Ask him, go on"

She pressed end and handed me back the phone looking into my eyes,

"Well?"

I didn't answer, I was so scared of the reply I would get but as the silence grew longer my phone started to ring again. She took it from me and answered,

"Go away Alice"

My phone went flying across the room to land on the bed and she looked at me again.

"I need to know Jasper. I need to be able to trust someone and so far you're the only one who hasn't lied or tried to con me in some way, so?"

I had no choice so I nodded,

"It's true. I knew it before you left, before I dropped you at the airport but I didn't know what to do. You were Edward's wife."

"I still am"

"No, Bella Cullen died on that aircraft."

She looked at me as if weighing things up,

"What do you want from me Jasper?"

"Want? Nothing"

"OK what do you expect?"

"Nothing"

"Then why don't you just leave now?"

"Leave? Why?"

"It seems everyone wants something. Edward wants a child, Charlie wanted a daughter he could watch grow up and a wife who loved him, and me...I wanted a husband who would love and cherish me for eternity. We were all disappointed. So what do you want?"

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes,

"I want to love you, to keep you safe, to make you happy, and to be allowed to share your life. It's a lot to ask but I can't help how I feel. Now its your turn to tell me what you want. You are free, I can get you false papers and you can go wherever you want, be whoever you want, I can give you money to start a new life and I would willingly do so if you asked me then vanish. So you decide what it is you want and you tell me. In the meantime I'm going to ring my friends in Louisiana, it will be safer there for you, with or without me but its your choice, I won't force anything on you."

Bella

I had been so scared, after Alice had explained why she had done what she did, I had no idea what would happen to me. She kept telling me to stay put, to keep out of sight and wait, wait, wait. I moved hotels twice but late evening and the room had always been booked in her name and the key for the room posted under my door so either she was nearby or she had someone helping her in which case why didn't they speak to me? When I finally got the promised knock on my door I was terrified, had Edward traced me after all? Who would I find when I opened the door? Jasper was the last person I expected to see but he had been like sanctuary and I collapsed into him with relief only to find that he was as clueless as me. Then I heard Alice's conversation with him, I could hardly not, I was so close to him but I couldn't let go, he represented safety to me. When Alice told me to ask him I realized she had been speaking the truth but I needed to hear it for myself and he was reluctant to speak, fear or something else? I had to know because here in this room alone it was his face I had thought about, not Edward's, his company I craved not Edward's and I felt guilty because he was Alice's mate. My best friends mate but it turned out I was wrong. I had to know what he wanted and how he felt even if he didn't want to tell me. When he did speak I realized just how much he loved me, to offer me the chance of a new life without strings attached. I didn't answer him straight away only because I wanted to be as sure as possible that I wasn't jumping from the fireplace into the fire. I heard him talking to someone and knew I had to be honest so I touched his arm and he looked round at me.

"Just a second Charlotte."

"I'd like to go with you to your friends. I need to find a way to trust again so give me time please."

He nodded and smiled then touched my face with his other hand.

"You can have as long as you need Bella. I'll be with you until you tell me to go. But if you do tell me I promise I will go without a fuss."

"The crazy thing is I believe you. I'll leave you to talk, I think I'd better try to pull myself together."

Jasper

I would have been devastated if Bella had chosen to leave without me, at least I had a chance to prove I was worthy of her love. I didn't tell Charlotte everything but she didn't care, they were my closest friends and they would help me out no matter what.

"Major, just come. We can sort out the rest when you get here. We'll expect you when you get here OK?"

"Thanks Charlotte. Do you think you could ask Peter to take it easy on her?"

"I can ask but knowing Peter that will be a red rag to a bull."

"See you soon and thanks Char"

Bella

I went into the bathroom groaning at what was reflected in the mirror. I looked terrible, my hair was all over the place, my face was red and tear-stained, and I hadn't eaten or slept properly for days. Very sexy Bella, that will really get the guys interested. Who was I kidding, there was only one guy I was interested in and he stood just a few feet from me, separated only by the door. I was prepared to put my safety, my future in his hands, knowing he would do all in his power to keep me safe and as long as Edward never found out I was alive I would be OK. If he did he would come for me and as his wife it wouldn't be easy to avoid going. I couldn't get a divorce as I was officially dead, all I could do was wait for Jasper to get me some new papers and decide where to go from there. I felt sick and dizzy, I really needed to eat and get some sleep and now Jasper was here I felt safe enough to do both. I rang down for room service when I came out of the bathroom, having repaired the damage as best I could.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

When the hot meal arrived I fell on it ravenous and only slowed down when I heard Jasper chuckle,

"You look like a newborn with its first kill"

I finished my mouthful and looked over at him,

"Sorry, its been a long time since I had a meal. I was too scared to eat."

"I understand. I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"You didn't but I'm going to embarrass you when I finish eating."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak so I finished my meal and while he wheeled the trolley out I dashed into the bathroom to clean my teeth and get changed. When I came back out he was sitting in the chair reading and I recognised the book,

"My copy of Wuthering Heights"

"Yes its the only thing I had of yours when I thought you were dead."

"You wanted something of mine? Why?"

"Because I love you, because you are all I'll ever have and you were gone"

"How did you know that Jasper? I really don't understand this mate concept properly., except to know that I was never Edwards."

"In humans you fall in love over and over, with boyfriends who then leave and it happens all over again until you both love each other enough to stay together. But you work at it all the time to reinforce it. Sometimes one of you loves more than the other and you get a broken heart, but usually you move on and find someone else. Its different with us, we have a mate, just the one and sometimes its years, decades, even centuries before we find our mate but once we do it's an all time thing. Your mate completes you. If we were humans I would say I need you in order to breathe, to keep my heart pumping, to give me a reason to go on. If a mate is killed the other partner finds a way to end their own existence. Its one of our laws, that you never separate mates because the consequences are so dire. So you see, I wouldn't have outlived you by long. The pain builds up to such a pitch that you can't bear it any longer."

"Were you in pain?"

"Yes."

It was such a short and simple word yet he imbued it with such meaning that it made me feel humble.

"If that's the case then you offering to leave me would mean the end for you."

"No, I would just stay out of sight but close enough to make the pain bearable and hope"

"Hope? Oh that I would change my mind."

"That's all I'd have left Bella, hope."

"That makes me feel a real bitch for what I'm going to ask you now. I'm so tired I have to sleep, would you stay with me?"

"Of course I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I mean with me. Hold me so I feel safe"

His smile was dazzling,

"How could I refuse you?"

I got into bed pulling the covers up to protect me from his cold body and he sat beside me with the book and put an arm around me, pulling me in close and then unexpectedly he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't resist that but I promise to behave now"

I closed my eyes smiling and was asleep within minutes.

Jasper

This night was the best I'd ever spent, just laying here with my mate in my arms, it was a night I would never forget as long as I survived and I promised the sleeping Bella that I would protect her as long as I had strength to move. She was so beautiful, so delicate and so trusting. She was right to think I would never hurt her but even so, it took trust to sleep in a vampire's arms especially when she had already been hurt by another, well more than one in Bella's case. I wondered what Peter would make of her and more importantly what she would make of him. I hoped they would get on because he was my only real friend and it hadn't been easy with Alice, she hadn't liked him, too crude for her. I thought about Alice, I had loved her and I think she had loved me but it hadn't been a mating love and I didn't know that, after all I had nothing to measure it against. I guess Alice had known but she had been happy to live with me all these years before moving aside when she saw my real mate come along. I wondered if she would ever find her own? I put the book down and closed my eyes allowing my senses to take in Bella's scent, the feel of her close to me and I lay my cheek against her hair, feeling so silky. Vampires didn't sleep but I came close tonight, very close.

Bella

As I woke up I felt cold stone arms around me and cuddled closer, had Edward finally come to me? Then I remembered what had happened and sat up with a startled gasp. Jasper let his arms drop but he didn't move away. I looked into his face and smiled a little red-faced,

"Sorry Jasper. I forgot"

"I'm not, I just spent the most relaxing and sweet night of my life holding a beautiful woman in my arms while she slept"

"Well I'll give you the sleep but that's as far as I go agreeing with you and I really need a few human minutes."

He groaned as I went through to the bathroom and shut the door. Had he really said beautiful? Did vampires ever have eye trouble? I think maybe I'd found the first one. I repaired the ravages of the night and came out to grab some clothes. Jasper was sitting in the chair with my book but he wasn't reading it, just holding it close to his chest and he looked embarrassed that I'd caught him doing it.

"Would you like me to order you some breakfast or will you wait until we get on the road?"

"I'll wait, it will be great to get out of here. I need to see the sky and smell fresh air. Where's your car?"

"In the car park, we can get to it without being seen"

"Is that important?

"I like to be careful. It will be easier once we get away from Denver but I'd like to get moving if you're ready."

"Give me five minutes"

He nodded and I ran back into the bathroom to dress. It occurred to me that the room needed paying for but when I asked Jasper he shook his head,

"Alice has already sorted all that out. You ready?"

We went down the stairs to the car park and Jasper insisted I keep out of sight until we got well away from the hotel. I couldn't help giggling as I lay across the back seats and I saw him looking at me in the mirror,

"Sorry it's so crazy hiding in the back of a car like an action movie"

"If it keeps you safe I'm happy."

I believed him, I knew somehow that my safety was the only thing that interested him. How had I been so lucky at last? We drove for an hour before he stopped on a deserted road so I could join him in the front seat.

"I'll stop once we get out of Colorado, I'd rather you weren't seen here, just in case there are any photo's of victims in the newspapers."

"Is that likely now?"

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances with your safety Bella"

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it gently then he put it back down and glanced at me,

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that but it just seemed so natural. Forgive me"

The fact it had been so natural made it so much more powerful to me. This man sitting beside me was in love with me and from my reaction to him I thought it was probably reciprocated. While I worked things out I wouldn't encourage him but neither would I discourage him. I just smiled and he drove on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

By the time he stopped my stomach was growling loudly and I was glad to stretch my legs. He took my hand and we walked into the café together. I went to the rest room while he ordered the food and when I came back I saw he was watching for me, only comfortable once I was back at his side.

"I ordered you ham and eggs I hope that is OK"

"Thank you Jasper. That's fine."

I looked round the café just enjoying being free at last. From the corner of my eye I saw he was still watching me and when I turned back he looked down,

"I don't mind you watching me Jasper."

He looked back up,

"Thank you Bella. It's just, I know you are OK when I can see you, I feel more comfortable when you are with me."

"I have no idea why, but thank you. I feel safe with you."

When I finished my meal he paid and we went back to the car, it had just occurred to me that I had no money, none what so ever, well about twenty-five dollars in my pocket, that was all. He felt my unease and looked at me as he drove,

"Is there a problem Bella?"

"I just remembered I don't have any money and I can't draw from our joint account so how do I pay my way?"

"If you need anything, money or thing's just ask. Whatever I can do for you. To make life comfortable."

"You shouldn't have to pay for me"

"I'm happy to, please, at least for now."

How could I argue especially when he turned those beseeching eyes on me.

We stopped again for dinner as darkness fell,

"Bella would you mind driving through the night? I really don't want to stop any more than necessary. I'll go in and buy a travel blanket and you can sleep in the back. Would that be acceptable?"

I nodded rather disappointed and of course he felt it.

"We can stop if you prefer."

I could only be honest with him as he'd been with me,

"No its OK, I guess I was hoping to sleep in your arms again."

I think I startled him because he looked over and had to pull the car back off the edge of the road.

"Sorry but its true."

"I promise as soon as its safe you can sleep in my arms as often as you want"

He stopped soon after and while I grabbed the chance to use the rest room he went in to gas up and came out with a bag which me handed to me,

"Supplies for the human"

I looked inside and there was a hot sub and a coffee which I sipped as he drove off again.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment"

"Good. I'll keep it up"

As I started to yawn he pulled over and got the travel blanket out of its packaging laying it on the back seat but I shook my head.

"This is going to sound very forward but could I sleep in the front? I can lay across with my head on your lap. if that's OK of course."

He positively beamed,

"Be my guest."

I made myself comfortable only now realising how intimate this was and hid my blushes by burrowing under the blanket. I was soon asleep surrounded by his scent and feeling safe once more.

Jasper

If only Bella knew how happy she was making me feel! The very fact that not only was she comfortable close to me but also wanted to be close, much closer than I could have hoped. I drove steadily through Kansas stopping at a rest stop when Bella woke so she could wash and clean her teeth before having breakfast. Looking at her I realized she looked a little crumpled, sleeping in the car had done that. With a sigh I realized we should stop for Bella to rest and shower but when I suggested it to her she shook her head,

"I feel safer on the move and with you. I can change in a rest room but I will need some things. I don't have anything left to wear."

Going shopping did concern me, too much public exposure, so I suggested she borrow some of mine till we were further away from Denver.

"OK"

I was surprised she agreed so easily but I retrieved my bag from the trunk and handed it to her,

"I'll find some of your stuff to wear to sleep, that way my stuff won't get crumpled."

She pulled out a tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and held them to her face.

"It's all clean"

She laughed,

"I was just taking your scent in"

"Oh, OK."

She puzzled me every once in a while.

"If you pull over I'll get changed."

I did as she asked and I have to admit to peeking as she wriggled out of her jeans and shirt and into my clothes. She caught me and shook her finger,

"Now I wouldn't expect that of a Southern gentleman"

I held my hands up,

"Guilty as charged Ma'am"

She slept as the previous night with her head on my lap and I was tempted to slow down, string the journey out but that could be dangerous for Bella and I wouldn't put her in danger.

The next day we drove into Texas and I felt easier, the chances of anyone recognising Bella now were very small so we stopped for dinner in the evening and I rented a motel room so Bella could have a good nights sleep in a real bed with clean sheets. She seemed to enjoy her meal but she was apprehensive about sleeping in the motel especially when I told her I must leave her to hunt.

"I'll be as quick as I can Bella but I can't put it off any longer, it might be dangerous for you."

"I understand. I'm sorry Jasper. I'll be fine really"

I went out cursing my weakness, my thirst, and ran into the trees vowing to take anything that came along. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of deer to the south so I followed it hoping they weren't too far away. As I ran I kept her face in my mind as a spur to go faster.

Bella

I locked the door and changed into Jasper's clothes to sleep, they made me feel slightly better but I sat in the bed wrapped up in the duvet watching the door and listening for any unusual sound, like footsteps or a knock. I heard cars pull into the parking lot and froze until there were no footsteps coming towards our room. I looked at my watch, how could time go so slowly, ten minutes, twenty minutes, how long did it take to hunt? But why was I so scared? Who was I scared of? Edward? He thought I was dead, and there was no one else surely. I picked up my cell phone and thought about ringing Alice. Why did she think I needed protection when everyone thought I was dead? When it rang I almost screamed in fright and looked at the screen my mouth dry and my heart beating so fast it was trying to fight its way out of my rib cage. It was Alice's number and I almost answered then stopped myself. If I were dead how could I answer my phone which should theoretically have been melted or blown apart in the explosion or crash. Yet Alice had not rung me before on this number, wasn't she worried about anyone checking my phone records? She'd told me to keep it switched off but it must have been switched on accidentally when I got dressed or undressed. I didn't answer it and eventually it stopped then there was the buzz of a text message coming in.


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize in advance for the last paragraph of this chapter being in bold but I can't seem to change it and believe me I've tried! This extra chapter is for all those who were horrified at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow to find out who sent the text. Jules x **

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I looked at it, from Alice of course but I didn't open it, suddenly I felt very vulnerable again and I wished Jasper were back. I kept thinking about what had happened, Alice's call at the airport and I struggled to remember since, she had rung me but thinking about it only one had been on my mobile which would have been about the time of the crash. Since then she had called on the land line in the hotels and I thought she was being careful but now she was ringing my mobile, a mobile that shouldn't exist any longer, unless she'd seen it was safe but I didn't like it. I would wait and talk to Jasper before I did anything, suddenly I only trusted him. When I heard his voice at the door an hour later I heaved a sigh of relief and rushed to open the door, throwing myself on him as he came in and he held me close,

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"I got a call and a text from Alice, on my cell phone"

"She rang your cell phone? Has she done it before?"

"Not since about the time of the crash. Shouldn't my phone be toast?"

"Yes. You didn't answer either did you?"

"No. I waited for you. Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps it wasn't her but someone just checking the phone has gone, that no one is picking up messages on your number."

"You mean someone suspects that I'm alive?"

"I don't know, let me speak to Alice first"

Jasper

Bella was shaking now so I pulled her close and sat on the bed with her in my lap before ringing Alice's cell phone.

It was answered but not by her,

"Edward?"

"Jasper, you still ringing Alice? How pathetic"

"Is she there?"

"She's in the shower. We went hunting and just got back. Why are you ringing? What do you want?"

"Tell her I'll ring her later when she's alone."

I heard her voice in the background.

"Who is it Edward?"

"Your pathetic ex"

"Jazz?"

I heard her take the phone from Edward and usher him out.

"Jazz is everything OK?"

"Yes, why is Edward answering your phone?"

"Why? What does it matter to you who answers my phone? It's over between us."

"What's going on Alice?"

"Nothing Jazz. Anyway its nothing to do with you what I do now or who I do it with."

Her voice sounded strained to me and then she changed tack,

When are you coming to visit? Everyone is getting together for Christmas."

"Christmas Alice? What are you talking about?"

I heard her talking to Edward, so he was obviously still hanging around, hence the strange conversation.

"I'll be there in a second Edward. I have to go now Jazz. We hope to see you at Christmas."

I disconnected and lifted Bella's head with a finger under her chin,

"I'm not sure it was Alice who rang you but I'm glad you didn't answer or open the text because Edward answered it to me. It could be he was curious because your number is still on her phone."

"I don't like it Jasper. I'm scared, what's going on?"

"I don't know Bella but once I get you somewhere safe I'm going to find out."

"You're going to leave me?"

"Not until you are safe and I'll be back as quickly as I can"

Bella was too upset to travel any further so we stayed here two days and most of that time I spent calming her. Edward and Alice had spooked her and they had confused me. I didn't know who to believe any longer, especially now it seemed Alice was so close to Edward. I had to find out to enable me to keep Bella safe and I had to keep her safe, she was my life now. I held her close, stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, touched her face, and promised I would keep her safe whatever happened.

"How can you? I'm still Edward's wife and if he finds out I'm alive he'll come looking for me, and you"

"Bella what's the worse he can do? After all you can get a divorce and until you do I'll keep you safe. I think I'm more than a match for him."

"You'd do that? Lose everything, everyone, for me?"

"Lose who Bella? I don't have anyone to lose, except you"

"What about Rose and Emmett?"

"It's their choice, but you come first."

"What if they back Edward?"

"Then I'll have to involve my friends too, they can't beat us Bella, but it won't come to a fight."

"What if he tells the Volturi?"

"Tells them he hasn't turned you yet? That would be incriminating himself, I don't think he'd do that Bella, even Edward isn't that stupid. My question is, why are Alice and Edward suddenly so close?"

"Alice and Edward? I hadn't considered that but I guess it could be that they got together"

"I don't think so Bella, he was very close to Tanya last time I saw him."

"But why would Alice spend so long with you if Edward was her mate? Or did they only just find out? How does it work?"

"I don't really know but I was drawn to you from the first, maybe they were drawn to each other but didn't know why, she did all she could to get you and Edward together don't forget."

"Yes but surely she'd know if she can see the future and why would she say all she did to you about a pregnancy and everything if she just wanted me to leave him? I was already suspecting he didn't love me so she could have given me a few gentle pushes, like she did with you."

"It wasn't a gentle push Bella, it was more a boulder landing on my head. There was no warning, she just never came home"

"So she suddenly discovers that she and Edward are meant for each other and pushes us both off a cliff to get him. Why the deception with the plane crash?"

"A good way of getting us together, you alone and scared, and me, your mate willing to find you and keep you safe and well away from your husband. We need more information Bella, we're working in the dark. I have to go back to Forks and find out but I won't put you in danger, my friends will keep you safe. They watched my back long enough and I trust them implicitly."

"Not yet though? You won't leave me until I know them will you?"

"No darlin' I wont"

She reached up with her hand and touched my cheek,

"You are a good man Jasper Hale, I don't deserve such a guardian angel"

"Far from an angel Bella and I guess you should know the name is Whitlock"

"**Yes I remember you telling me your story, Major Whitlock. Well Major, you are a very special man" **

**S****he ****moved her head forward close to mine**** and kissed me on the lips ****then**** snuggled in again as the beast inside me roared his approval. Bella had no idea what she was doing to me and neither did I, I couldn't get enough of her, holding her to calm her down was like winning a prize. Feeling her warm body pressed close to mine warmed me and her emotions, while ****still**** in turmoil, soothed me in a strange way. I would die to keep her safe and I would kill anyone who threatened her, even Edward. We talked a lot during those two days in the motel room. She refused to go out to eat so I ordered take away and although we ****spent the time close it ****never went further than kisses and cuddles ****but**** somehow ****that ****was enough, the peace and calm we gave each other was all we needed for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Charlotte

"Well did he say why he was coming?"

"Peter I told you what he said, he was in a fix and needed somewhere to stay for a while and he wasn't alone."

"So who's with him? Not Alice Cullen please."

"He didn't say and I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"Well did you tell him we already had a guest?"

"How many times are we going through this? He rang and said he was in a fix and he needed a place to stay for a while and he wasn't alone, that's it. Which part of "that's it" don't you get Peter?"

"I don't like it. The Major doesn't get in a fix, and who is he bringing?"

I threw my arms up in exasperation and walked out,

"You tell him as he seems to be having a problem understanding me."

"I'm not sure I like this, since when has The Major had a problem that I haven't sensed first? There's something funny going on here and who the hell is he bringing? Hey, you don't think he's fallen for Jane Volturi do you? Sneaked her out from under Aro's nose?"

"It could be a woman I guess"

"Garrett behave, you know as well as I do that the only woman, and I use that term very fucking loosely, in The Majors life is Alice Cullen and a more fucked up relationship I have yet to see. He's crazy about her and she leads him by the nose like a prize bull"

"They aren't mates Peter"

"I knew you couldn't stay away but so you keep saying Charlotte while I prefer to think perhaps on this occasion your gift is on the blink."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Garrett went to gaze out the window, he knew better than to get involved in our marital tiffs, but before we could get into a full blown row he called,

"Truce guys, you have visitors"

"What? Who?"

"Not sure yet but it looks suspiciously like Volturi"

"Shit, why would they come here? You been pinching the vestal virgins again Garrett?"

"I hate to point this out but its your place they're visiting."

"True. Well lets see what they want."

Peter

The Volturi give me the fucking shivers, especially Jane and Alec but luckily they weren't here with Demetri. It was still serious though, if he was here.

"Captain Whitlock. I have a message from the Volturi for The Major"

"Well he's not here. Only me, my mate, and Garrett."

"He will come though. You are the only people he can trust. Tell him that the Volturi are tired of waiting so if he knows what is good for him he will hand Edward Cullen back his property and tell Edward to do as he promised. If not the Volturi will take action against anyone involved."

"If I had the faintest idea what you were talking about I'd be happy to but we haven't seen The Major in years."

Demetri's eyes flickered to Garrett,

"Perhaps I have it wrong, perhaps it was Garrett I sensed here, he and The Major are very similar after all."

Garrett leaning nonchalantly against the cabin wall nodded,

"So I've been told, I taught him all he knows! If I run into him I'll pass the message along although I doubt I will, its been a long time as Peter said."

"What exactly is going on anyway? The Volturi don't usually bother with insignificant ants like us"

"You speak for yourself Garrett, I like to think of myself as a Tarantula or a Scorpion, you be an ant if you like"

The unspoken threat didn't go unnoticed by Demetri but he just smiled a little absently still looking at Garrett.

"Well we've done what we came to do so I'll pass the message back to the brothers that you'll pass the message on"

"If we see him, a big if"

"As you say, if you see him."

They turned and disappeared back as quickly as they'd arrived and I gestured for Garrett to come inside.

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck that was all about?"

"You heard Demetri, The Major has something of Edward's and the Volturi want it too."

"Yeah I heard, it's what I didn't hear that concerns me more. You know Demetri?"

"Yes, I met him once before, we...worked together, tracing some English vampires that were causing problems over here. You know how much I love them."

"Yeah I may have heard you mention it once or twice I think. So what was going on with you two?"

"I'd say that Demetri knows The Major is headed this way but he's not letting on. It's a chance to warn him away. They know he's a friend of yours so they'll be watching for him."

"Why is Demetri warning us then? I mean Aro sent him, why would he double cross his masters?"

"I think he has a secret admiration for our friend. So now what do we do?"

"Well they can't come here, it's too dangerous. And if we leave now we'll be followed, they'll realize we're going to warn him." "What about you Garrett?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion that they might be watching me to so we'll have to contact him some other way. Any ideas?"

"Cell phone?"

"No Peter, they can be traced."

"OK Einstein you come up with a suggestion."

Garrett pulled out his phone

"I thought you just said..."

He smiled as he dialled a number,

"Darius, I need a favour. I have to contact The Major without being traced. Can you do it?"

"Garrett why is it you only ring when you want something? Never just a Hi Darius how are you?"

"Hi Darius, are you OK?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Do I want to know why I'm contacting him?"

"No"

"I take it this message is urgent?"

"Very."

"All right, just for you Garrett but you owe me."

"I know, add it to the tab!"

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that. What's the message?"

"Demetri visited the Whitlocks"

"That's it? He'll understand?"

"He'll understand. Thanks Darius."

He put the phone away and shrugged,

"If anyone can get a message to The Major without being traced he will."

"So, there's nothing we can do?"

"Not unless we want to lead the Volturi straight to him."

I hated that my friend was in danger and I couldn't help him but Garrett was right. We would be watched as his only friends.

Garrett

I hadn't the faintest idea what the hell was going on but it had to be important to send Demetri in the first place and for him to take the risk of warning us. The Major was up to his neck in some deep shit and I just hoped he got the warning in time to take a detour. I was leaving so I could try laying a false trail, it wouldn't fool Demetri of course but it didn't have to, he was playing a game of his own, one that seemed to benefit The Major and us, keeping the Volturi from our door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

We were getting close to safety and Bella was relaxing a little now although she wouldn't let me leave her. I didn't mind but it did mean I couldn't hunt and that could become dangerous for her although I didn't crave her blood as much as her company, her body. How Edward had been able to resist her I couldn't understand but I was glad he had. One day hopefully I would be able to rub his nose in it and enjoy doing so but for now we needed to stay off the grid. When my phone went I expected it to be Alice but it was a number I hadn't seen in a very long time. I pulled over and answered, holding Bella's hand in mine as she stiffened in fear,

"Its not Edward Bella, relax"

She nodded but she didn't relax,

"Darius, its been a long time."

"Not long enough Major, I'm sorry to be the bearer of what I assume is bad news. I had a call from Garrett asking me to get an untraceable message to you so I'm guessing that's what it is."

"Garrett? What's the message?"

"The tracker has visited the Whitlocks. Does that make any sense to you?"

I clenched my fist in frustration,

"Yeah it does, thanks Darius."

You're welcome. Listen if you are in real trouble I have a place off the grid, in Mississippi, its not much but it is safe and there's plenty of hunting in the delta. I'll send you the coordinates, then I suggest you ditch the cell phone, it can be traced by anyone determined to find you. Whatever vehicle you have, ditch that too and go on foot. It'll take longer but its safer. I'm going now before this call pops up on the network. Good luck Major."

He was gone before I could thank him and I checked for his text, memorizing it before crushing my phone and throwing it in the back of a flat bed headed in the opposite direction, just in case. Bella's face was even paler as she looked at me searchingly.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go to my friends, they've had a visit from the Volturi. It seems maybe they know you aren't dead and they've sent Demetri to find you. How Garrett got the information I don't know but we're running out of options."

"Why didn't Alice see this? She could have warned us"

"I get the feeling Alice is done with us, she's got what she wanted, me out of the way, you too if we're right about her and Edward being mates."

"You think she'd be happy to let the Volturi find us? What will they do?"

"I don't know, change you I guess because Aro is fascinated by your potential gift"

"And you?"

I shrugged,

"It depends, kill me maybe"

"But if you are my mate then killing you would kill me too wouldn't it?"

"If they believe we are mates."

"How do you prove it"

"Its just a feeling you get when two are connected, Marcus will see though, if he's there"

"Marcus? I saw him when I was there but I didn't know he had a gift"

"He sees relationships, rather like my friend Charlotte but a little more clearly."

"Is he likely to be there? In Volterra you mean don't you?"

"Usually he is, Aro doesn't trust him out of sight in case he tries to run"

"Run? Why?"

"I'll explain later, for now we have a problem. Darius suggested I ditch the car, move on foot, down to a place he knows in the delta, but you can't travel on foot and he obviously doesn't know I have a human with me."

"So what do we do?"

"Steal transport I guess and travel as fast as we can but you'll have to stay hidden. If I can steal a panel van it will be better, you can hide in the back, out of sight."

She didn't like it but it was the best I could do. Once we got closer I could carry her but for now that would be too conspicuous.

"Why don't you leave me? You'd be safe that way."

"Bella have you understood nothing I've told you? There is no leaving you now, not for me. you are everything"

"I'm sorry Jasper, its just after Edward I find it hard to trust"

"You'll believe in the end and I can wait."

Bella

I wanted to believe him but I also wanted him to be safe. There had been too much pain all round caused by me. The only thing I could do was wait for an opportunity and leave. Despite what Jasper told me about love and mates I had to believe otherwise, I couldn't believe that he wouldn't find true love, a true mate in his own world. I had to give him a chance to find a real mate, not what he thought was his, not a damaged and suffering human who had no place in his world. If I had then Edward or Carlisle would have changed me long ago, Alice had told Aro she'd seen my transformation, that she would do it herself but when I asked her she back tracked and now Jasper knew the Volturi were looking for us and yet he was desperately trying to get me to safety instead of offering me what he knew I had wanted for so long. If it hadn't occurred to him to change me then how could I be his mate? Short answer, I wasn't, he just thought I was because Alice, the infallible Alice, who sees all, had told him.

Jasper

Bella was very quiet as we travelled a little further in the car, I felt her confusion and sadness and a hint of despair but I would keep her safe and she would come to trust me. Then I would change her, have my mate beside me finally after so many years effectively alone. As I drove into a small town Bella suggested that she should eat while I hunted and found a van. We needed to have one more night in a motel, it was a risk but a calculated one, I didn't think Demetri was looking for me whatever he said or he'd have been here by now. I hated leaving Bella alone but at least she would be reasonably safe in a motel room if she kept the door locked and I really did need to hunt. My thirst was beginning to affect my ability to think. I stayed with her and ordered dinner and then feeling her apprehension decided the quicker I left the sooner I'd be back, meaning she wouldn't be alone in the dark for too long and we could get going under cover of darkness.

"I'm going to leave the keys in the car and hope the locals aren't too honest, if anyone knows our vehicle it will put them off our scent."

"I'll do it if you like as I go back to our room."

I handed her the keys and leaned down to kiss the top of her head

"Don't worry Bella I'll keep you safe, there's no need to feel scared or worried."

"I know Jazz, I trust you."

As I left I felt her eyes on me and felt her sorrow, she missed me once out of sight which was a good thing. I took off into the woods hoping to range far enough to find a van that wouldn't be connected with us or the car. As I ran I felt uneasy but that was because I was away from Bella and as long as I knew the reason I wouldn't worry.

Bella

I forced down the meal Jazz had ordered for me, paying with some of the handful of bills he had handed me before he left. As I ate I wrote him a note on a napkin explaining things then went to the room and grabbed my bag leaving the napkin propped up on the table then got into the car pleased to see the tank was almost full. Which way should I go? He would expect me to turn away from our destination so I headed that way, it was stupid to try outrunning a vampire but maybe I could outsmart him. I drove south as fast as I could for an hour then turned east. I needed somewhere he couldn't hunt me down easily and the sunnier the better.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I hadn't the faintest idea where I was going but as long as I didn't decide on a direction or destination then Alice couldn't see my future and tell Jasper, he would be free of me and any danger. I would go as far as I could, choosing direction only when I came to a road junction. The gas in the tank was good for a few hundred miles and when it ran out I would face whatever came. As I drove my head pounded, stress I thought and my chest started to ache, I was so wound up. All the mess was down to me and I had to end it all, Edward was crazy but Carlisle could sort him out, I didn't trust Alice, she was too close to him. Jasper would eventually understand and find his true mate and me? I hadn't the faintest idea but I was young, free, and single again in every way that mattered. I had no papers but then neither did a lot of illegal aliens and they always found somewhere to sleep, someone who would employ them, so I'd become one of the lost souls, it wasn't an exciting future but it was all I had. If I went back, turned up alive then all the bad things would start over, Edward would never agree to a divorce and I wanted nothing to do with the Cullens or the Quileutes or even the Swans any more and I classed Renee among those. Bella Swan, Bella Cullen was dead, let her rest in peace.

As darkness fell I came to a junction and tossing a coin headed west, where to I had no idea and I didn't care. I stopped briefly at a drive thru to get a burger and coffee, eating in the parking lot before heading off again. I wasn't used to driving in the dark so I kept my eyes and mind strictly on the road ahead, a road that emptied slowly as the night wore on. When I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer I stopped and pulling my coat around me slept uneasily, dreaming of the Volturi, Alice and Edward.

Jasper

I hunted as quickly as I could and found a van left parked up in a dark warehouse compound, it looked as if it hadn't been anywhere in a while so hopefully it wouldn't be missed for a while. Hot wiring I learned from Rosalie and I sent her a silent thanks as the engine rumbled into life. There wasn't much gas in the tank so I pulled in and filled it up when I was far enough away from the warehouse that it was unlikely to be noticed or recognised. I was missing Bella, the ache in my chest building so I headed back desperate to see her again, to feel her in my arms, my mate at last. When I got back to the motel the car was gone, excellent it had been stolen much quicker than I thought. I was expecting it to sit there at least till late night but some thieves had more courage than others. I knocked on the door of our room but I knew before the knocks subsided that Bella was gone, the room was empty, no heartbeat, and when I tried the door it wasn't locked so I went in unable to stop myself from calling her name. I thought she had been snatched until I realised there was only our scent in here and saw the note on the table. A folded napkin bearing my name. I picked it up scanning the words, cursing my own stupidity at leaving her knowing how she felt. I'd read her emotions wrongly, she wasn't worried about herself but me.

Dear Jasper,

I can't do this any longer, not be the one to hurt you and break your heart. You have a mate in your own world and I hope you find her soon, you deserve happiness but not with me, a stupid human with enemies too numerous to mention even in your world. The Volturi will find me eventually and when they do I will beg them to kill me so I can't hurt anyone else. Thank you for the wonderful week we spent together in Denver, it will keep me sane until it doesn't matter any longer. Please don't look for me, I don't want to be found by a friend. Think of me as dead, Bella Cullen died in the plane crash, it was only a shade you travelled with these past few days. I thank you for trying to keep me safe but the price for yourself was too high and I don't warrant it. Stay safe and be happy, you will always be in my dreams Bella. Xx

She didn't realize that I couldn't do as she asked, I wouldn't, Bella was mine and I would find her before the Volturi did because I knew that Aro wouldn't let her die, he wanted to see what would happen when she became a vampire and he would keep her in Volterra or hand her back to Edward if she had nothing he wanted. She was right that Bella Cullen had died in the plane crash but from her ashes sprang Bella Whitlock, mate to The Major and there was no way he would ever let her go, not as long as he existed. I rang Alice from a pay phone and this time she answered but she couldn't help.

"I know what you want Jazz but I can't help you. Bella isn't making decisions ahead so I can't anticipate her movements. I didn't realize how badly she felt about herself, Edward almost broke her spirit and she can't get past that."

"What about the Volturi? How did they find out Alice? Who else have you told about us?"

I think that's my fault but only indirectly and without imagining for one second they would find out from a friend of mine and they sent Demetri luckily, unwittingly the one person who could, but wouldn't, find you or her. You have friends you didn't know about. "

"Which friend Alice? Tell me, who did you tell? I need to know who I have to watch my back from."

She hesitated and I hissed in anger,

"Alice?"

"I asked Dinah for help. I couldn't do it all on my own, getting Bella's things on the plane and making sure the manifest showed her aboard, not to mention infiltrating the medical investigation to make sure Bella's DNA was found. I made her promise not to tell anyone else. She's always been reliable in the past and I checked and saw no clue that she would go to the Volturi."

"Alice, didn't it occur to you that telling anyone, especially Dinah might be dangerous for all of us. She's ex Volturi for Gods sake."

"Yes but not any more. She has nothing to do with them, she keeps her head down."

"Well quite clearly she does and now I have to keep Bella safe from not only Edward but the Volturi too. What possessed you to tell her everything?"

"I was upset, I was losing you and my friend Bella to each other and much as I like her it was still hard. Besides I didn't know how to make her safe, then I caught sight of the plane crash and I didn't have long to organise things so I was forced to tell her the whole story. She was the only one close enough to help me"

"Alice, when this is over and Bella is finally safe I'll be paying Dinah a visit."

"She's gone Jazz, I tried to contact her myself but she's vanished. I think she realized once she'd told the Volturi my secret she would be in danger herself."

"In danger? She's dead."

"Well maybe you should be focusing on Bella for now. She's the important one after all."

"Do you have any idea why Dinah told the Volturi? Can't you see anything?"

"I think perhaps she was a sleeper, watching the Cullen family for Aro through me. I swear I didn't know Jazz, she never did anything I could see."

"Well you obviously didn't look far enough ahead did you?"

"Do you want to spend precious minutes having a go at me when they could be better spent finding Bella? After all I went to an awful lot of time and trouble to save her for you."

"So do I find her before the Volturi?"

"I don't know, it depends who else Aro sends, he hasn't decided himself yet but you have to try because he'll change her as soon as he gets her to Volterra and if he does he will unleash her gift but ungoverned and we'll all be in danger then. She needs you Jazz to keep her sane so she can control it."

"So help me Alice."

"I wish I could Jazz, I really do but until she makes a conscious decision about her destination I won't know."

"Why were you with Edward?"

"Trying to keep him off-balance, and make sure he doesn't suspect anything. He trusts me at the moment and I need it to stay that way. You know I'm the only one who can keep him out indefinitely. He's thinking of finding a replacement for Bella. The attention he got as her bereaved husband kept him quiet for a while plus a little dalliance with Tanya but he's still trying to achieve his goal of having a baby with a human."

"What about his mate?"

She laughed which annoyed me for some reason.

"Why don't you let me in on your little joke Alice"

"Oh touchy! His mate can't help him with that."

"Who is his mate?"

"Sometimes the most obvious is really the one. You already know, anyway I have to go now but if I see anything I'll contact you. You need to get a cell phone though."

I cursed, forgetting I'd destroyed my old one.

"By the way Jazz if I were you I'd contact Darius, he might be able to help you, your car had GPS remember."

I cursed again, my thought processes were all over the place.

"Thanks Alice"

"Don't thank me, you don't have her back yet."

"But I will Alice, I will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I woke up feeling stiff and sore, my eyes ached but not as badly as my head or my chest, that was getting steadily worse and I wondered if I were getting sick, that would be a real problem, how could I keep moving if I were ill? My idea of driving until the gas ran out wasn't very practical if I were getting sick, but where could I go? Where would I be relatively safe or at least where could I go and not put anyone else at risk? If the Volturi found me I didn't want it to be around other humans because I was sure they wouldn't value the lives of any possible witnesses. It occurred to me that I was driving back towards Denver, if in a roundabout way. Jaspers flat would be empty and the Volturi if looking for him would have already checked there, at least that was my theory and I decided to put it to the test. I had been happy there so it seemed fitting that it be the last place I went. if the Volturi were there I could hand myself over, if they weren't did I just wait passively for them or should I be proactive? I could ring them and say "Hey out looking for me! I'm here in Denver come get me," a good idea except that I had no idea how to contact the Volturi and I doubted they would be in any phone book! The other alternative teased at the edge of my consciousness but I wouldn't let it take grip, not yet. Now I knew where I was going I drove faster but the pain seemed to keep up with me, growing all the while until I could hardly breathe. I just hoped I hadn't made it too easy for Alice. She would know I didn't want to be found or why would I have run? If she told Jasper then so be it, as long as she didn't tell Edward. I refused to go back there, even if he offered to change me, he'd had his chance and blown it big time.

By the time I could see the lights of Denver through the windscreen I had been driving three days, only stopping when my eyes refused to stay open or nature refused to take a back seat any longer. I hoped I could remember where the apartment was, I'd never driven in Denver but as it was I didn't have that worry, the car ran out of gas on the outskirts and I'd already used my money putting gas in and buying coffee to keep me going. On foot I found it easier although I made a few wrong turns. When I finally recognised the building I heaved a sigh of relief and going in behind some other residents made my way wearily to his apartment locating the hidden key in a pot of dried flowers close by, not original but I was just relieved he hadn't removed it when I left. It had been left there for me the day I went exploring by myself. I went in cautiously, half afraid he would be standing waiting for me, or red-eyed black cloaked figures ready to pounce. The space was empty and I sank down on the couch in relief. I took a deep breath and could smell his aftershave faintly in the air making me smile. I missed him so much but I just couldn't put his life in danger by staying. I wanted him to be happy and alive. If he stayed with me his chances crashed to zero. I had a drink of water then remembered the jar of coffee still half full I'd put back in the cupboard before I left. It was still there and I thanked the fates for this small kindness. Boiling the kettle I made strong black coffee and ran a bath. At least I would be clean and probably high on caffeine when they found me!

Aro

I was suspicious, Demetri was taking far too long to locate Isabella Swan, either he was delaying for some reason known only to himself or he was working under someone else's orders and that someone could only be Marcus or Caius. My money was on Caius but I had no idea of his motive, normally he was the first one to shout if our orders had been ignored and I know he'd been watching the Cullens closely like me, wondering why Edward was taking so long to change his wife. What Caius didn't know because I hadn't told him was that Edward Cullen married Bella to further his own agenda, Edward would have made an excellent member of the Volturi, he was ambitious, ruthless, and single-minded. Edward Cullen liked being in control and my dear friend Carlisle had done nothing to rein his "son" in. At first I wondered if he was blind to Edwards ambition but no, he saw but he chose not to acknowledge. Edward wanted things his way, he wanted to control those he saw as inferior which was most of the vampire world and all the humans but it wasn't enough to feel superior, he wanted the thrill that came with power and for now he was powerless. He should have joined us years ago and probably would have done if not for Carlisle who held him close to the Cullens. It was now time for Carlisle to make a choice, follow Edward in his path to power or let him go and watch as he ran forward eagerly to meet the Volturi. A child of his own would never give him the power he craved, the feeling of total dominance, I should know, I'd tried it myself and so had Caius. We had half human off spring but they were a failure, a disappointment and in the end we had killed them as a liability. Bella's child would be no better, half human it would grow and leave him for another in time, not what he wanted at all. His thoughts had been so transparent it was almost laughable. We wanted Bella, as a vampire, to further our research on gifts, hers could prove to be one of the most intriguing and powerful we had ever experienced and she would be tied to the Volturi, and me, by Chelsea's gift as long as we acted before she woke to her powers. Once Bella were changed she would be my creature, not Edward Cullens, or Jasper Whitlocks but mine, and loyal to me alone.

Felix interrupted my reverie with a message,

"Bella Cullen has been located."

"Ah, at last, where is she?"

"The Whitlock apartment in Denver."

"So she's with The Major? Pity."

"No, she's alone at the moment"

"Good, have her brought here quickly. I prefer not to start a fight with The Major on his turf."

"I'll have them retrieve her now"

So, Isabella was alone. Strange, I had expected her to be well guarded after hearing she was in company with The Major so perhaps the rumours, for that's all they were, were wrong. I certainly hoped so because if she were The Majors mate then things could become a little more than interesting. Still we would see.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I had drifted off and when I woke up I felt considerably better, the pain in my chest had eased which I put down to a combination of sleep and pain killers. I got up and swilled my face in the bathroom before putting the kettle on for fresh coffee. As I did so I heard a noise outside on the fire escape and froze, was it the Volturi? Had they finally caught up with me? I wasn't sure whether to hope so or not and I moved as quietly as I could to the bathroom with the intention of locking myself in, stupid I know but I thought I should at least make some attempt to get away from them, even if they could break down a door with minimal effort. I closed the door and shot the bolt home sitting in the far corner and hugging my knees to stop myself shaking.

Jasper

All I could do was to follow the mating pull and hope it led to Bella before anything happened to her, I wouldn't lose her now if I had to go through the entire Volturi, Bella was mine. I waited impatiently for my new cell phone to ring with a position from Darius and when it did finally, I answered hearing his voice with relief.

"Major, your car is showing parked up in Denver, so that's where she went. A friend I've had watching your apartment just in case, spotted her going into the building."

"Thank you Darius, I was headed that way just hoping."

"Then I suggest you speed up Major because I've also heard the Volturi are hot on her tail, you don't have much time."

"Who did Aro send?"

"Three guards and Jane, I think he was expecting her to be guarded."

"She should have been. Thanks Darius."

"Good luck Major, you're going to need it. My friend is willing to help if you want."

"Who is it?"

"Christos, he's good in a fight."

"OK, ask him to meet me at the back of the building. I'll be there soon."

I ran as I'd never run before, it was far quicker to go over land on foot than follow the roads, and I could feel my energy draining as I pushed my body beyond its limits determined to get to Bella before the Volturi did. Every second I expected to get another call telling me I was too late but I made it to the apartment building without any news coming through. I could smell another vampire before I ran into him at the back of the building.

"Are the Volturi here yet?"

"Only the spotter and I can take care of him for you. He's in the building opposite, third floor, second window along. He seems to think he won't be spotted inside a building so he's obviously a novice."

"OK you take him out as long as the others don't turn up but don't put yourself in danger Christos. I'll go up and get Bella."

"She's a human isn't she?"

"Yes but she's also my mate."

He didn't speak just nodded and disappeared round the building again. I looked up to where a light shone in the kitchen of my apartment and breathed deeply, Bella was here I knew it as the pain in my chest almost vanished so I jumped up onto the fire escape and made my way silently to the lit window, knowing it was the only one the lock didn't work on and started to slide it up when I heard movement and stopped to listen. It was Bella and she was scared, I heard her take refuge in the bathroom shooting the bolt on the door in a futile attempt to keep herself safe.

Bella

I heard the kitchen window slide up just as there was a knock on the apartment door, what was going on? I stopped breathing, listening hard as very soft footsteps came to the door and there was the lightest of knocks. I didn't answer but jumped as there was a crash from the front of the apartment, someone had smashed the door in and I heard three sets of footsteps then an agonised scream and I knew it was Jasper because it tore through me. He was here and being harmed by the other intruders who must be the Volturi. I pulled the bolt back, not needing stealth for the terrible screams would have masked any noise quieter than a steam hammer. As I took a deep breath and pulled the door open several things happened at the same time. There was a loud crash and the screams were cut off short then I heard scuffling and another scream but this one was different. I looked out on a scene from Dantes Inferno. A body burned with a purple haze and there were figures fighting all around it. I recognised Jasper by his hair but the guy who seemed to be helping him was unknown to me. Not knowing what to do I retreated back into the bathroom hoping that the person who came through the door when all the noise stopped would be a familiar one.

Jasper

I heard the door forced and putting aside stealth I crashed through the window to confront the three Volturi guard who had appeared in the apartment. I grabbed one by the throat, surprising him and ripped his head off throwing it aside ready to fight the next when I was hit by the most excruciating pain that forced me to my knees. Jane was with them and there was no way of fighting her gift. Then I saw another figure enter and fly straight into her slight figure breaking her concentration just long enough for me to reach her. With a quick flick of my arm I broke her neck and then moved in to rip it off with my teeth. Dropping it to the floor I turned to see Christos fighting two of the guard so I made time to set Jane's body alight, I didn't want her recovering and attacking once more. Then I turned and between us Christos and I destroyed the remaining Volturi but the flames we had used to destroy them were spreading through the apartment so telling him to go I went into the bathroom where Bella hunched in a corner trembling. I didn't have time to explain so I soaked a towel in the shower and wrapped it around her carrying her through the flames and out the broken window. Luckily I moved so fast the flames didn't have time to set me alight bit I lost most of my shirt on the way.

At the bottom of the fire escape Christos waited with a car and bundling Bella in the back I shouted for him to go.

"I'll catch you up on the outskirts of town, there's an old disused gas station, pull in there out of sight I need to make sure the apartment burns and the Volturi bodies with it."

The screech of tyres as he took off echoed around the courtyard and people started to scream, then came the sound of the fire department. I'd climbed back to to ensure the bodies were ash then leapt back down and moved as fast as I could away from the building then stopped in a dark alley to gather my breath. My throat burned fiercely, I had used up so much of my energy just getting here and now my body wanted blood to recover. Denver wasn't exactly ideal for my type of hunting but I didn't have time to forage further so it was with trepidation that I stalked a man who had walked further into the dark alley and stood lighting a cigarette, no not a cigarette, a spoon. He was a drug taker preparing his fix and that made me feel slightly better about what I was about to do. He died without even realizing I was there and his blood gave me the much needed energy to follow Christos out of town.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

I knew it was Jasper who saved me from the smoke and flames wrapped securely in a wet towel but when the car door closed and I heard his words I panicked, struggling to get free of my restraint. When I sat up I saw a face I didn't know watching me in the rear view mirror. He smiled,

"Hello, I understand you are The Majors mate, I'm Christos, a friend."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He stayed behind to make sure there were no loose ends left laying around but he'll catch us up soon enough."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"No, an admirer but not a friend. I'm a friend of a friend but when I was asked to help I was more than willing, he is even better than his press suggests."

I lay back throwing the wet towel on the floor after rubbing my face and hands with it then closed my eyes. My great attempt to escape and save Jasper from harm could well have cost him his life, I couldn't even do that without messing up! Well if I couldn't save him by running away then I would stay, hope he forgave me and would keep me safe as he'd promised. The only reason he could have had for coming after me was the one he'd given me at the very start, he did love me and I knew in my heart I loved him too. I was lucky to be getting a second chance and knew I had to make the most of the opportunity.

I started coughing, my throat was dry and scratchy,

"Could we stop to get a drink? I think I must have inhaled some of the smoke."

He looked dubious,

"I promise not to try running away. I learned my lesson already"

I coughed again, a long hacking cough and he pulled up at the next gas station giving me strict instructions to keep down out of sight.

"Just a precaution"

I nodded and crouched down on the floor in the back of the car until he was back on the road. He handed me a bottle of water,

"Sorry, I just grabbed the first bottle I came to"

"Its fine thank you."

I took a few swigs and my raw throat felt better for it, by the time I finished the bottle Christos was pulling in to the back of a disused gas station parking in the darkest corner and turning to look at me.

"Now why has a human girl got the Volturi all steamed up? You don't look very scary or important to me but then what do I know? Perhaps its better I don't know."

"Thank you for helping Jasper."

He smiled and looked much younger.

"You're welcome...Bella is it?"

"Yes."

He was about to speak again when his head whipped round then he relaxed.

"It seems the Major is back. It was very nice to meet you Bella."

He got out of the car and stood talking to Jasper for a few minutes before nodding and jogging into the darkness of the trees that bordered the lot. I was apprehensive now, alone with Jasper and about to face his anger or whatever it was he was feeling towards me.

Jasper

I felt Bella's apprehension but she had no need to fear me, I was just so relieved to get her back safe and sound. I opened the back door and proffered my hand. She looked at it a little unsure then took it and climbed out to stand looking at me, her face much whiter than normal.

"Jasper I'm so..."

I put a finger to her lips and shook my head,

"No need Bella. You were scared yet you took the decision to try to keep me safe. That just shows how much you do love me and I hope to show you how much I love you if you give me a chance"

She shook her head tears rolling down her face, and wiping them away with the back of her hand touched my face with it.

"I know. You already showed me. I'm just sorry I made it necessary but I really was concerned for you. I made a mess of things didn't I?"

"No darlin' you did what you thought was for the best at the time but please promise me you won't do it again. Next time I might not be in time and that would kill me."

She nodded her lip quivering,

"I won't"

I touched her lips with mine momentarily, then pulled back.

"Right. I think we need to get out of the country before the Volturi send anyone else after us."

"I don't have any papers, I can't leave."

His phone buzzed and he looked at it with a smile,

"I think someone else has that covered."

Bella

I listened to his side of the conversation,

"Alice?"

"OK, good luck"

He put the phone away and nodded,

"We have to go. Alice has things arranged as best she can but from now on we're on our own. She's worried Edward might hear a stray thought so she doesn't want him to find out anything from her."

"Who told the Volturi about us if not Alice or Edward?"

"The friend Alice enlisted to help her persuade Edward you were dead. It turns out she was a sleeper for Aro."

"So he knows I'm alive. What about Edward? Won't Aro tell him?"

"I don't think so. Aro wants you for himself would be my guess but I don't know anything really. Alice arranged for Darius to provide us with fake papers. They'll be waiting at the airport along with a courier."

"Who?"

"No idea. I just hope Alice didn't tell whoever it is too much. I'd like at least a few hours respite before we have to start running again, but this time we'll do it together."

I nodded,

"Yeah, I didn't do so well on my own did I?"

Jasper

We were at the airport an hour later and walked slowly into the terminal, wary of Volturi guards on the look out for us to attempt to fly out. As I looked around I heard a familiar voice,

"Christ they let all sorts of rabble in here these days"

Spinning round I saw Peter and Garrett standing there with another vampire I didn't know.

"You're the courier?"

"What did you expect for fuck sake? A little red jacket with lots of gold braid wrapped round it like a fucking Christmas decoration. I thought you'd be pleased to see us, shows how wrong I can be"

Bella looked at Peter apprehensively until he smiled and charm oozed from every pore,

"You must be The Major's friend who is in trouble. Char was right about it being a woman, but a human? She never told me that. So young lady what trouble have you gotten The Major involved in this time?"

"Peter we don't have time for small talk right now."

Garrett spoke then,

"Major I know you feel like ripping his head off but try to restrain yourself. This is Jerome, a friend of Darius and he's come to help."

"How and what are you doing here?"

"Now that's an interesting question...which I will endeavour it answer fast enough to keep my head attached. Darius contacted us to say you were looking someone who was in trouble and you would probably need help. Once the Volturi showed up at your place our hands were free again so we flew here to wait for you. As the person you were looking for had been seen going into your apartment we knew you wouldn't be far behind. Jerome here has a pilot's licence and Darius has kindly rented us a private jet, luckily one with a long range so we don't have to worry about where we choose to go. I'm hoping while we travel you can tell us what exactly is going on because frankly I'm fucking confused. You and a human?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

Peter handed over the package from Darius which contained passports and other paperwork for Bella and myself and I smiled to see we would be travelling as husband and wife. Once Jerome got clearance we went through to the private jet lounge which was thankfully deserted and while he went to file his flight plan the others sat with us, Garrett content to listen but Peter bursting with questions. He started straight away,

"Right, give Major. Who the fuck is this? And why exactly are we protecting her rather cute little body?"

Bella coloured so I thought it better to explain who he was first.

"This nosy and incredibly coarse person is Peter Whitlock. Probably one of too few friends I have but he is a loose cannon"

"Undoubtedly Major. Very few people will put up with your shit for starters. Ignore him he's always rude to me."

"This is Bella."

"Bella who?"

Garrett grinned,

"How exactly are you going to explain this one without him hitting the roof?"

So Garrett already knew who Bella was!

"Hey, how come you know and I don't?"

"Superior brain power Peter."

"Bollocks! Who are you Bella?"

"Bella's surname was Cullen"

After I said it I waited for the explosion,

"Cullen? Was? Just a minute, if she was a Cullen that means she was married to the only ass hole left. Bella! Not Edward the ass hole please."

"Yes she was but no more."

"How come? You divorced him? Nah, he's too power mad to give you a divorce. You'll never get shot of him."

"She did, with a little help from Alice"

"Ah, I wondered how long it would be before Malice the evil pixie cropped up. What did she do? Make you vanish? Annoy the crap out of you until you threw yourself off a cliff? Am I getting warm?"

"See what I mean about the lack of brain cells Bella?"

Bella grinned at Garrett and nodded.

"Now hang on a minute. Brains aren't everything you know. I have a much more cuddly temperament and I'm better looking. Now come on tell me."

"Bella Cullen died in a plane crash in Denver."

"So who is this?"

"Bella...Whitlock for now"

"You mean I have a new sister? Yeah! So what do we do with her?"

"Keep her safe from the Volturi and hope Edward doesn't find out she's alive"

"Oh, a simple babysitting chore. Great! Why is it whenever I get tangled up with you it's never simple and we're always outnumbered?"

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No but that's beside the point. So Bella, we have a job on our hands. Are you good at taking orders?"

"I am now"

"Good girl, you're learning fast. We're going to get along famously."

Bella

I had no idea who these guys were although I remembered Jasper mentioning a Peter a long time ago and I was struggling to remember when. It was only a few minutes later that Jerome came for us and we walked out to a sleek-looking jet waiting on the tarmac.

"Hop in my little danger magnet."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"Of course, but as Jerome barely knows port from starboard I am needed to navigate. Just one of my many talents. Sometime I must sit you down and tell you all of them"

"That wont take long"

Garrett's aside as he passed us made me giggle

"Don't encourage him Bella, he's bad enough as it is. Jealousy is a terrible thing but I've learned to live with it."

"Is he really going to navigate?"

Jasper nodded smiling at my slightly alarmed sounding voice.

"Bella don't be confused by his comic attitude, Peter is a multi-talented man, he just prefers to act the clown."

"Where are we going?"

Jazz looked at Garrett who scratched his chin before answering,

"Well we thought maybe somewhere as far from Italy as possible, somewhere easy to defend."

"North or south?"

"We thought north, quicker and easier. That OK with you?"

"Sure but what about Bella?"

"Well we weren't really thinking about a human I guess, then Charlotte suddenly had a Eureka moment so she's gone ahead to shop for Bella."

I looked at Jazz.

"Charlotte?"

"That's Peters mate."

Then I remembered where I'd heard those names before. These were Jaspers friends from his early life as a vampire, when he was with Maria. So it was his best friends who were helping, the ones who saved him. Garrett I still didn't recognise but I assumed he must be a good friend if he was here with the others.

"So where are we going?"

"Alaska. Its cold but it's also easy to see your enemies coming."

I nodded,

"Good. Are you staying with us?"

"Well, Peter and I thought the Major might like a bit of company. Besides if the Volturi do come he can't fight them all on his own and no offence but you'd be about as much use as a chocolate kettle my dear."

He was right of course but what made these strangers give their time and possibly their safety to help me? I guess they weren't here for me but for Jasper who stirred such loyalty in others.

"Do you mind if I ask what you intend doing in the long-term Bella? Running and hiding is OK for a while but you have to end it some time."

I looked at Jasper wondering if he would say something and he looked back at me then shrugged and I thought that was it for an answer but he spoke and his answer brought tears to my eyes,

"As soon as Bella gives the word I'll change her, after all I can't spend eternity with my mate if she's still human and watching her die isn't an option."

Garrett ignored my tears of joy and nodded,

"Sounds like a plan to me but don't forget we have to be able to move at short notice and move quickly. Not easy with a newborn."

"We'll manage Garrett, besides Bella could be a great asset to us, Aro thinks she has a gift."

"Really? Lets hope its a good one then because if he sends the guard for her were going to need it"

"Oh he will send them. I forgot to tell you, he's down a man, well a girl actually. I killed Jane"

Before Garrett could speak the cockpit door flew open and Peter strode through,

"You barbecued Jane Volturi? Shit! You know what that means? He'll send every fucker he's got on your trail. Are you crazy Major? Is she really worth that?"

Jasper moved so fast I didn't see him until he had Peter up against the bulkhead, one hand round his throat and his face so close to Peter's they could have been kissing! His voice was cold and deadly,

"You want out? Go then, but don't ever ask if Bella is worth it."

I thought there was going to be a fight to the death but Peter just grinned and put his hands up to Jaspers biceps,

"OK, you made your point but you could have told us before we signed up"

His voice was strangled and I could see the tension in Jasper's muscles so I waited not breathing,

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Hell yeah, I'd have insisted on double pay"

"You aren't getting paid."

"Then I guess it doesn't make any difference but I wish you wouldn't drop these things on me like that, I nearly shit myself. Sorry Bella."

I nodded acknowledgement of his apology and as Jasper took his hand away from Peters throat I took a deep gulp of air relieved the tense moment hadn't escalated. Garrett looked at them and sighed,

"Now you see why I'm here, when one of them kills the other the survivor is going to need a new side kick."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

The Major was wound up tighter than a coiled spring but now, at least for a while, he'd dissipated some on me. This Bella really was the one, he'd never defended Alice Cullen so fiercely, her being a vampire not withstanding. The fact Jane Volturi was toast didn't surprise me, it was her or the Major, although I'd be interested in how he did it. Darius had told us he'd sent a backup but I didn't know Christos myself. Garrett said he'd heard of him as a good fighter and it seemed he'd been right. Now all we had to do was keep ahead of the Volturi guard long enough for the Major to change Bella in safety and just hope she had a kick ass gift. Without it we didn't really stand a chance in the long-term. Demetri could only stall so long before Aro would send another tracker for us along with Alec probably, then we really were fucked. Still life with The Major was never dull or boring.

Bella

I was tired, I hadn't slept properly for days now and I'd been living on my nerves so my eyes started closing on their own and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me close until I rested my head on Jaspers shoulder,

"Thank you"

"Sleep darlin', you're safe with us"

"I know, I just wish you were all safe with me"

"Bella don't sweat it. We all know what we're doing, well except Garrett but I'll draw him some pictures, he'll soon get the idea then"

I heard Garrett's rude reply to Peter as I slipped into a warm darkness with no monsters hiding to ambush me.

Jasper

Once I knew Bella was asleep I turned to Peter,

"So what's the plan?"

"Darius will contact us when we set down, he's going through unofficial channels to make sure our flight isn't on record and he's organising a safe house. It'll be out in the wilds, not Denali obviously, the Cullens have eyes there. Then its up to you. Are you serious about changing her?"

"Yes, it's what she wants."

"What happened with Edward? Or would you rather not say?"

"He made a deal with Bella, marry him and he'd change her."

"Don't tell me, she did, he didn't"

"No, we found out that he's been waiting to get her pregnant, he wants the child for himself"

"Why? They make a lot of noise and they're bloody annoying, at least the ones I've seen are"

"It's a power thing, he can have absolute control over something"

"Fuck that's sick, even for Cullen. Besides there's Bella too."

"No Bella would either die in childbirth or soon after, some kind of accident."

"So how did she end up here with a reprobate like you?"

"Alice, and before you start it was Alice who saved Bella's life. She gave her medication so she wouldn't conceive and then arranged for Bella to be on a plane that was going to crash."

"So Malice finally did something noble, I guess even the most obnoxious of us has a tiny glimmer of good. So what's she up to now?"

"She's sticking with Edward to make sure he doesn't find out what really happened."

"And if he does?"

"If he comes looking for her he's a dead man Peter. Pure and simple."

"Sounds like a plan to me but what about Aro and his merry band?"

"Once she's changed she's no use to Edward and depending on her gift once she wakes Aro will either be desperate to get hold of her or lose interest"

"Well we can hope for the latter but the way our luck runs we should make arrangements for the former. We can't fight Alec though and he's gonna be extremely fucking pissed off that you turned his sister into a crispy critter."

"What else could I do Peter? She was threatening Bella"

Peter

I watched as he spoke and it was easy to see the love he felt for this human girl, he really had found his mate and as expected it wasn't going to be straight forward. She slumped against him, her head on his shoulder and his free hand stroked her hair without even realizing he was doing it.

"Well it ain't gonna be easy but what the hell, life was just a bit too slow and quiet on the ranch. It's about time we saw some action again before we get too rusty."

He looked up at me and I noticed something that hadn't registered earlier.

"You gone back to hunting humans Major?"

He looked ashamed,

"No, but after running miles to reach Bella before the Volturi did I used up all my reserves. I had no choice but to hunt in the city. I was hoping it wouldn't show up too much, I don't want to scare Bella."

"Hey, if she's your mate she'll understand Major and let's be fair, for a human she seems pretty blasé about our presence."

He nodded and smiled, a smile I'd never seen on his face before, one of pure contentment and I just hoped we could keep that expression there.

My phone went off then and I saw it was Charlotte.

"Hi darlin', please have good news for us."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Well we met The Major and his companion who not only turns out to be human, just as you suspected, but his mate to boot. And as if that weren't enough the Volturi are after us."

"We knew that Peter."

"Yes but they didn't have such a motive as they do now."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you always assume its my fault?"

"Because it usually is Peter."

"Yeah well not this time Char, this time its The Majors fault. He took out Jane."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"I didn't ask but we really need somewhere secure."

"Darius found somewhere perfect for us. How is The Major?"

"He's OK, sitting with a look like the Cheshire cat on his face. We'll be landing in an hour, can you be there to pick us up only I don't want to be hanging around. Someone might see us."

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting and I've got supplies ready for the human. The weathers turning Peter, so get here as quick as you can or we might have problems getting to the cabin."

"OK, I'll speak to Jerome but I think he's pushing it as fast as he can. See you soon Char."

Jasper

I was lucky having friends like this, it made keeping Bella safe that much more likely although none if us had any illusions that it would be easy. If we could just find a good hiding place and Bella would agree to being changed quickly then it would make things more simple but I wouldn't push her, Bella was wound up enough, she'd been through too much and was in a fragile state of mind. She needed peace and security to unwind, to realize she was safe, or as safe as anyone would ever be with Aro Volturi looking for them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I woke up confused and stiff, still leaning against Jasper but for just a second I thought it was Edward and froze before relaxing again. He took his arm away and I got up stretching my cramped muscles.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only an hour, we'll be landing soon and Charlotte will be waiting with transport. She's got supplies in for you so we'll leave straight away, it'll be safer that way."

I nodded and went to use the toilet and wash my face and looking in the mirror I groaned, one side of my face was all wrinkled from laying against the shoulder seam of Jasper's shirt but I wasn't sorry, it was the best sleep I'd had in ages and I felt so much better now. When I came back into the cabin I saw Garrett and Jasper leaning over a map so I joined them.

"Is this where we're going?"

"Ah Sleeping Beauty is awake at last"

I smiled at Garrett and Jasper turned putting his arm around me once more,

"Yes, we're going to the Gates of the Arctic National Park. It's very cold but it's also very isolated which is good for our purposes."

"You can see the bad guys coming"

"Correct Bella, you win a prize, any one off the bottom shelf"

I hadn't heard Peter come up behind me but I turned and smiled at him,

"I already have all the prizes I need, a vampire bodyguard force all my own."

"Now you see that's what I like about you Bella, you see things so clearly. You have the best bodyguards in the vampire world."

We had to sit down and buckle up then, or at least I did, my escort were all indestructible. Jasper sat beside me and took my hand in his. When he saw me looking at our joined hands he squeezed it gently,

"Does this bother you?"

"No, its nice. I feel safer this way."

"Good. You should feel safer with me Bella. As long as I'm alive you will be too"

"You mean that don't you?"

"Yes, I'll never lie to you Bella."

"You love me don't you? Really love me?"

"Yes Bella I do."

"Aren't you embarrassed to say that in front of your friends?"

"No. Why should I be? It's the truth and I'm proud that you are my mate. Ask Peter if you don't believe me, we aren't ashamed to show how we feel. Having a mate is the most wonderful thing in our world."

True enough the others didn't seem in the slightest embarrassed or amused by his words which made me wonder why Edward hadn't been more demonstrative. After all these were human hunters who should have posed a bigger danger to me if I acted at all like prey, fragile and vulnerable. As the wheels hit the tarmac something finally registered, they were all human hunters, all...Jasper! I shot a swift look at him and saw it, his eyes were an unfamiliar muddy brown. He felt my stress level spike and looked at me,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I really have ruined everything for you haven't I? And after all those years."

His brow creased as he tried to make sense of my words,

"What caused that?"

"I know, I can see the sacrifice you had to make."

Understanding flashed across his face and he looked ashamed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella but I had no choice. I used up my reserves of energy getting to you before the Volturi and there were no animals available but I promise you it wasn't an innocent I killed."

My tears of guilt ran freely as I touched his face,

"Jasper, open your eyes please."

I waited until he did so and they were filled with pain,

"You did what you had to do, you shouldn't be embarrassed or feel guilty, that's my place. I was the one who put you under such pressure and I'm so sorry"

I leaned across and kissed him on the lips but he pulled back,

"These lips have tasted human blood Bella, maybe you should think again before you touch them with your own innocent ones."

I shook my head and put my hand behind his head pulling his face close,

"You made that sacrifice for me Jasper."

I kissed him again and felt the tension ease from his body then the plane came to a halt and Peter opened the door. The cold air was biting as it blew in and with it flakes of snow.

"Well folks now for the fun bit. They're forecasting a blizzard in a couple of hours so we need to get moving people."

Jasper

How could Bella bear being close to me knowing I had killed and drained a human being? I had hoped she might not see it in my eyes but I should have known better, she was very observant and the colour change was quite marked, worse than I had thought it might be for one human. Her words confused me but the relief was palpable. Despite everything she still loved me and she forgave me for being a killer. Understanding of her thought processes would have to wait, we needed to move quickly before the weather closed in and made it impossible to travel, not for us but for Bella. As we descended the steps a truck rolled to a halt and I saw Charlotte's tiny form in the driver's seat. She wound down the window,

"Get in quickly. Its freezing out there and we need to move fast."

The customs guy was already making his way over so Jerome collected our papers and walked over to meet him. I think money changed hands although I couldn't be sure. He was back in a couple of minutes smiling and handing our passports back.

"Good luck Major, I have to leave now before the airport closes down."

"What do we owe you?"

"Nothing Major. Darius covered everything. He said it was the least he could do. I hope you sort out whatever trouble you're in."

Bella had already climbed in the truck and I could see her holding her hands to the heater vent.

"Right let's go"

Garrett and Peter jumped in the front with Char and I joined Bella in the back but kept away from her cold body, not wanting to make things worse. She smiled over and pulled her coat closer around her then slid across to sit beside me,

"I'd rather be close and cold than distant and warm."

I nodded,

"Suits me darlin'"

and I put my arm around her as Charlotte drove into the thickening blizzard, steering only by her heightened senses.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Five

Bella

How Charlotte could see where she was going I had no idea, it was almost a white out now.

"How far is it to the cabin?"

Charlotte turned and smiled,

"Only about an hour Bella and I've lit a fire so it should be warm enough for you. I understand you've had a rough time of it but running doesn't solve anything you know."

"Yeah, I found that out. It just causes more problems. I won't be doing it again."

"No you won't because I'm going to be glued to your side."

Jasper pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, none of that sloppy stuff in here. My wife happens to be driving and I don't think you'd appreciate it if I distracted her with all that canoodling"

"Canoodling? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Have you been reading historical romances again Peter?"

"You listen to me Garrett, some of us have romance in our souls quite naturally."

"Yeah, then some don't Peter and you are one of those. Do you know what he bought me for Valentines day Garrett?"

"I couldn't begin to guess the workings of his warped mind Char. Do tell"

"A new sewing machine."

"Well your old one broke and my pants needed mending. It was practical."

I couldn't help laughing at that and he turned to me trying to look serious,

"You may think its funny but she bought me a new leather belt for my pants"

"Because they were falling off you and I was sick of looking at your ass."

"I'll have you know women would queue to see my ass, it's very viewable."

"I'm sure it is Peter but most of those "women" had beards!"

It was relaxing listening to the bickering between Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett. The accusations got more and more outrageous but no one got upset, everything was taken in good humour and I wondered if Jasper would join in but he seemed happy to just ignore his surroundings and watch me instead. I leaned against him and noticed that his hand in mine had warmed up as if he were borrowing heat from my body without my own hand getting cold. It made me curious, I wondered if the rest of him would feel the same, it would be interesting to find out. The thought of going to bed with Jasper made my breath come faster and my heart beat speed up and he caught the change.

"Are you all right Bella? Warm enough?"

I nodded, too embarrassed to speak for now and sure the others must be able to feel my draw to Jasper. I saw Garrett glance at me and grin and I prayed he wouldn't say anything. He didn't but I was worried about the wrong person, as I should have known. Peter turned round and I groaned, delight and mischief vied for position on his face,

"So Bella, what are your plans?"

"For when?"

"Long term."

It was said far too innocently but I couldn't get out of answering,

"I don't know yet. I guess to keep out of Edward's clutches."

Garrett laughed,

"Cullen doesn't stand a chance against The Major, let alone the three of us"

"Four"

Charlotte corrected him and he apologised before continuing,

"You're still married to him though so he might try to get you back"

"Over my dead body"

Jaspers words were a whisper but we all heard them

"Now you see if you really wanted to impress Bella you should have said over my mutilated and bleeding body."

"Peter, my body won't bleed even if its mutilated"

"I know but it sounds more dramatic. You have a lot to learn where women are concerned"

"Even if he does he shouldn't listen to you Peter, you're the worst person to ask to get pointers on attracting the fairer sex."

"Now Garrett that's rich coming from a confirmed bachelor like you. We married men know women, how to draw them in, make them feel sexy, wanted."

Charlotte burst out laughing,

"Who writes your script Peter?"

"Me of course. I've been told I have a way with women"

"Yes you grow on them, like fungus."

"I shall ignore that Charlotte. Anyway as I was saying Bella, are you going to get a divorce? What if Edward wont let you?"

"Then I'll live in sin with Jasper"

That stopped him, Garrett spluttered with laughter but Jasper looked at me very seriously.

"I'll take you any way I have to, but I think we can persuade Edward to let you go"

"Yeah if he wants to keep his gonads that is."

"Peter, what the hell are you talking about? Have you been reading the dictionary again?"

"Testicles to you Garrett."

Charlotte pulled up then but I couldn't see anything beyond the window, there was a complete white out.

"Right I'll go open the door then you get Bella inside, its bitter out."

Jasper nodded and giving Char a few seconds opened the truck door and picked me up, running to the cabin so fast very few snowflakes manage to lay on us. It was bitter though and I was shivering when he closed the door. Looking round I saw the downstairs was open plan with a huge log fire in the centre which made the room warm and cosy. Pulling the couch closer to the fire Jasper grabbed a throw and wrapped me in it.

"Now stay there and get warm while I take a look round."

"You won't be long will you?"

I was scared to let him out of my sight.

"No, I'm just going to see how easy it will be to defend this place when the Volturi come."

"You mean if don't you?"

"No Bella, they'll come. The only question is how long will it take them to find us up here"

He kissed me quickly then disappeared outside and there was silence only broken by the crackle of the logs burning.

I wasn't alone long though, Charlotte came in with a box which she put on the counter top,

"Right now we can get introduced."

She walked over and sat beside me,

"I'm Charlotte, Peter's mate and one of The Majors oldest and closest friends. I'm very pleased to meet you Bella and happy that he's finally found his heart's desire. He's been looking far too long"

"Did you know Alice Cullen?"

"Yes for my sins. Neither Peter nor I liked Alice. Not that she was a bad person but she was all wrong for The Major. He's a fragile soul and he needs someone to look after him, show him some real love. I have a feeling you will wake the passion in him"

I reddened at her words and she smiled,

"Bella I swear you blush an awful lot for a married woman."

"I guess I'm just not used to talking about things like that"

"Then Peter is going to come as something of a culture shock to you because its his favourite subject and he's very demonstrative. You've been lucky so far, he's been in the front of the truck but brace yourself because there's nothing to stop him now."

As she said this the door opened and the three guys appeared looking like snowmen robots. It was obviously snowing very heavily outside and settling on everything. Jasper and Garrett brushed it off by the door and stripped off their jackets and shoes but Peter came straight to the fire and shook like a huge shaggy dog.

"Right now. Lets get a good look at The Majors little doxy."

"Peter"

Charlotte's warning was like water off a ducks back as he picked me up and peered into my face,

"Not bad. A little skinny but we'll soon put that right. You do smell good though, almost mouth-watering"

He waggled his eyebrows as he said that although the others stilled, waiting for my reaction.

"To be honest I expected more of you Peter. That was a lame attempt to scare me"

He burst out laughing and spun me round,

"You'll do Bella, you'll do nicely."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I sat by the fire while Charlotte unpacked the box she'd brought in and Jasper sat by my side, checking I was warm enough I think. The cold and the journey had worn me out and after a bowl of hot soup I excused myself to get ready for bed. That's when I realized I had nothing to change into, neither did I have any clean clothes for morning and I was just starting to panic when there was a knock on the bathroom door and Char popped her head round.

"If you look in the drawer there I grabbed some clothes, probably not to your taste but I was working to a deadline"

"Thank Char you're a saviour"

She grinned,

"Wait till you see what I got before saying that."

As she disappeared I pulled open the drawer and blessed her again. There were three pairs of jeans about the right size, three thick sweaters and some tee shirts plus bags of underwear, gloves, and hats. Well I may not be ready for a catwalk but I would be clean and warm!

There was no shower just a tub but there was hot water, although where it came from I had no idea, maybe the small range at one end of the room, and fluffy towels so I had a quick soak before pulling on the sweats I found in the drawer too. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went back out. Peter and Garrett were talking quietly by the fire and Char was washing up but Jasper had been waiting for me and taking my hand he said goodnight to the others. I was immediately nervous, what did he expect? Was he coming to bed with me? Was I ready for this? We went up and I was relieved to see another smaller fire burning in the bedroom keeping it warm, the bed was turned back and looked very inviting. I sat down looking around, my heart beating very fast.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not going to force you into anything but if you don't mind I 'd like to spend the night in the room with you. I'm just terrified that if I lose sight of you I'll never see you again."

"Sure, I think I'd feel better with you here anyway"

Jasper

I didn't want Bella left alone ever, just in case, and at night while she slept she was the most vulnerable so I was relieved when she agreed. I knew she was nervous so I made myself comfortable in the armchair by the fire turning it just enough that I could see the bed without appearing to be staring at her. She climbed in and I picked up a book I'd found on the shelves downstairs, a very old copy of an almanac but it would do until she fell asleep then I could do what I really wanted to and watch her. For a few minutes she lay quietly eyes closed but her heart was beating much too rapidly for sleep.

"Would you prefer it if I asked Charlotte to sit with you?"

She sat up quickly and answered even more quickly

"No, why?"

"You don't seem very relaxed and I thought it might be my presence."

"It is but not the way you think. I'm not scared of you or what you might do"

"Then what is it?"

Bella

I lay down only too aware of his presence a few feet from me and when I closed my eyes I could still feel him but he wasn't close enough. I wanted him here in bed with me, and not just to keep me safe. I wanted his arms around me, his body close to mine, his lips on me, and with each thought came another and my heart beat faster my mouth went dry. When he offered to leave I almost screamed in protest. Did I want Charlotte in his place? Was he mad? Words tumbled out before my brain could stop them and now his question hung between us, thick with unspoken fears and desires. It had been so long since I had laid in a man's arms and even longer since I had felt desired. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists knowing this was my chance to be entirely honest with Jasper as he had with me all along.

"I'm scared that if I ask you to come to bed with me you might refuse."

He didn't speak for a few seconds and I thought I'd blown it, Edward hated it if I made any sexual overtures to him, was that true of vampires in general?

Jasper

The honesty of Bella's words was there in every syllable and it took me unawares so I needed a few seconds to compose myself then I smiled over at her,

"Why don't you try, you might be surprised."

She bit her lip and looked away and I thought the moment lost then she turned to me and pulled the covers back,

"Jasper would you join me?"

It was four steps from the chair to the bed but it seemed like four hundred I couldn't get there quick enough. I sat on the edge then turned to lay beside her, reaching out to take her in my arms and kiss her but she shook her head,

"No, I mean come to bed with me. I need you"

Without speaking she undid the buttons on my shirt and stripped it off throwing it to the floor with shaking hands then put them on my chest and resting her weight on me she kissed me hungrily.

"Jasper will you make love to me?"

I lifted her up and lay her back down then stood to finish stripping off before joining her in bed pulling her close, feeling her hunger wash over me.

Bella

I'd done more than I should and now I was scared that if I continued being the aggressor in this I would disgust Jasper and he would react as Edward did and freeze up. I watched as he stripped off and caught my breath, he was so magnificent in his nudity. I could feel my hunger spreading through my body setting my nerve endings on fire with a need to feel him inside me. He undressed me slowly then ran his hands over my body following his fingers with his lips and I couldn't contain a groan of pleasure but I kept still, not wanting to put him off or upset him by wanting to become more involved in this. He stopped and brought his mouth to my ear,

"Bella am I doing something wrong?"

"Oh God no"

"Then why aren't you responding?"

"I thought...I know its hard for you, with me human...I know I could set off your hunting instinct if I'm not careful and I really don't want you to stop."

"Bella I don't know what you were told by Edward nor do I care but I want you to respond to me, I want you to do anything you feel like doing. I wont hurt you and I couldn't get up and leave if I tried, not now."

I pushed him to lay flat on the mattress and stroked his chest with trembling fingers before kissing his throat, his jaw, and pulling him closer to me, feeling my own need becoming intolerable and I pulled him on top of me,

"I'm sorry Jasper but I can't wait. I need you, please."

He smiled and as I felt him enter me I gasped with pleasure, it felt so good I clawed his back then grabbed his hips pulling him as far inside me as I could and as he started to move lazily I felt my own orgasm building. He held back until I was panting and begging him before speeding up and timing it so we came together in an explosion of sounds and colours, his emotions mixing with mine to send us tumbling over the cliff and into a soft velvet darkness at the bottom.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlotte

When they went up together Peter looked at Garrett and raised his eyebrows,

"Is our boy finally growing up?"

"I'm warning you Peter. Keep your trap shut. Don't you dare embarrass Bella. It's about time those two got together and you let them enjoy it."

A little while later he grinned over at me,

"I'd say they are just about to get it together Char. Fancy getting it together with me?"

"Peter, we're supposed to be here to keep Bella safe."

"You want me to go up and save her?"

He got up until he saw my look then sat down again.

"Good move my friend, she looked ready to rip you a new one."

Peter turned to Garrett and smiled,

"Don't worry Garrett, I might have been told not to embarrass Bella but no one said he was out of bounds too"

I sighed,

"Peter, act like a grown up just for once."

"Never, it'll spoil all my fun besides..."

He stopped and cocked his head to one side then closed his eyes the smile fading and I knew he was feeling something.

Garrett glanced at me and I grimaced,

"What do you feel Peter?"

"Trouble headed our way and its moving pretty fast but I don't think its the Volturi."

"Who then?"

"I don't know, it's not strong enough to be the guard though."

"You don't think it could be Edward do you?"

"Could be but I thought Alice might have warned the Major if she knew anything."

Garrett

I understood what Peter was saying but I didn't think he'd seen what I had. I got up and walked over to the counter top picking up The Majors cellphone which he'd switched of on the way up here. Holding it up I turned it back on and saw there were four text messages from Alice Cullen. I scrolled quickly through them, each getting a little more urgent. The last one just read "RING NOW"

I pressed call back and her phone was answered almost immediately,

"Jazz? Where the hell have you been?"

"Its Garrett Alice. The Major isn't available right now, what's up?"

"I think Carlisle knows Bella's alive."

"How?"

"He had a long conversation with Aro a few days ago and he's been asking me questions ever since."

"Has he told Edward?"

"No, Edward isn't here at the moment. He's in Europe at a recital for the next week, possibly two but as soon as he gets back he'll read it in Carlisle's thoughts. Is she safe?"

"Yeah she's safe."

"Don't tell me where you are. I'm deliberately not looking so Edward couldn't get anything from me. I overheard Carlisle's conversation or at least a little of it, Jane's dead isn't she?"

"Yes"

"Aro's furious about that and more determined to find Bella and take her into the guard now. When he finds out where you are he'll send all the guard."

"Do we win?"

"I don't know because nothing has been decided yet but do you think you can beat the entire Volturi guard Garrett?"

"It will certainly be a challenge Alice."

"It will be impossible without help."

"Who do you suggest then?"

"Jazz needs to change Bella to have any chance of beating them."

"What's Bella got then?"

"Her gift Garrett, its pretty amazing but she needs Jazz to help her control it. They need to be close, mated, for him to be able to get through to her once she's transformed. Tell him to get on with it for Gods sake, she wants him, he wants her, what's the problem?"

"And you're not keeping watch on them?"

"No, I've done my bit, the rest is down to them. Tell him Garrett please. If I hear any more I'll let you know. I'm not sure what Carlisle will do. He hasn't spoken to the others yet but I think he's been in contact with Alistair. Sorry Garrett, I have to go now."

I put the phone back on the counter top and turned to Peter,

"Well you heard the lady, we have a problem"

"Problem? That's a slight understatement Alistair's a fucking tracker Garrett, I think it's a bit more serious than a problem. He's good, too fucking good. He'll find us and when he does I wouldn't be at all surprised if Aro isn't hot on his heels. We know Demetri was dragging his feet, maybe Aro suspects it too but he knows Alistair wouldn't work for him but he'd work for Carlisle, shit!. Well let the love-birds have their night of bliss before we drop the bomb on them. I wonder what this red-hot gift of Bella's is, it sounds awesome."

"Yes Peter but she's got to be transformed first"

"At least they got it in the right order, sex then transform, at least according to the pixie."

Alice

I was relieved I'd got through to Garrett, if not Jazz, but I knew Carlisle was suspicious of me so I had to be careful. I deleted Jazzes number from my phone and rang Rose. They had gone back to Switzerland after a brief stay with us and I needed a bolt hole.

"Alice great to hear from you"

"Rose I need a favour, could I come and stay for a few days, maybe a few weeks?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I can't explain on the phone but I'll get a flight as soon as I can"

"OK, is there anything we can do in the meantime"

"No, unless Edward calls. If he does see if he'll stop off to see you for a week before he goes home. He's in Vienna at the moment so he's not far from you."

"Will do"

"See you soon Rose and thanks."

I went to hunt with Esme ensuring I'd be out when Carlisle got home and when we got back he was closeted in his study but as I passed he called me in,

"Alice. I just heard from Edward. He's going to visit Rose and Emmett before he comes back so he's going to be away longer than planned. Esme has an exhibition of interior designs in New York next week so I thought I might visit Rose and Em myself. They said you were going to visit too. We could fly together"

"No I don't think I'll be able to make it Carlisle, I forgot I was supposed to be visiting Caitlin, she's got an art exhibition in Portland, I'll be staying with her for a couple of weeks"

"I see, it feels like you're avoiding us"

"Us?"

"Edward and I?"

"No, why should I?"

"I heard some very disturbing news from Volterra the other day."

"Oh?"

"There are rumours that Bella is still alive"

"What? But Jazz took her to the airport, she's on record as being on the plane, didn't they get a match to her DNA?"

"Yes, they did, but its strange that the Volturi are concerned about her."

"Why?"

"Why indeed. If you know anything Alice I suggest you come clean now."

"I don't know anything Carlisle and I resent the fact you think I might be keeping something back."

"Where's Jasper?"

"Jasper? No idea, he left"

"And you haven't been following him?"

"No Carlisle, we aren't together any longer, why should I?"

"So you couldn't put your finger on him for me?"

"No sorry. Why did you want him? Why don't you try his cell phone, he always has it switched on"

"Not any longer. It goes straight to voice mail and that's full now. So where is he?"

"I told you I don't know. Maybe he changed his phone, made a clean break."

"I want to talk to him Alice."

"I can't help you Carlisle"

"You mean you won't don't you?"

"Whatever you say."

"If I have to I'll track him down without your help but it will be harder on him and any...guest he might have with him."

"Is that a threat Carlisle?"

"No just a statement of fact Alice. If he is mixed up in anything he should stop now before it's too late."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

I could have lain here for the rest of time with Bella curled up content in my arms but I knew trouble was coming. I heard the others downstairs and knew Alice had rung with a warning. Much as I wanted to change Bella I loved the feel of her warm soft human body pressed against mine. I had no idea how Edward could have resisted such a willing and exciting mate nor why he wouldn't let her participate. The thought of making love to a woman while not allowing her to move or reciprocate kisses and caresses made no sense but then she hadn't been Edwards mate and that I was grateful for. She moved slightly in my arms snuggling even closer and whispering my name in her sleep and I kissed her again then closed my eyes and remembered the expressions on her face as she climaxed, the smile of pure joy and ecstasy. When she finally woke up it was only to demand more of me, her hunger was deep and it was many hours before she was finally satisfied and willing to get up and greet what was left of the day.

"I know we have to get up but I really wish we didn't. I could stay in bed with you for days."

"I think that fragile human body will be protesting when you get up as it is"

She looked down to see various bruises on her rib cage, her hips, arms, and wrists, where I had been a little too firm in my grip. I kissed each one,

"I'm sorry Bella but I found it really hard to concentrate on not hurting you"

She stopped my apology with her lips,

"I'm not, I'll wear my war wounds with pride but for now I guess you are right, my poor little human body is screaming for a few human moments."

"I'll give you a little privacy if you like. There's a robe on the door but remember the bathroom is downstairs"

As her face fell I put her out of her misery,

"Its OK, the others are out at the moment"

She smiled in relief and wrapping the robe around her too desirable body we went down together. I let her have first use of the bathroom while I made her coffee and toast then while she ate I had a quick bath and we went back up to dress. It was a struggle but we managed to control our urges and dress then heard the others come back.

"Good timing"

She nodded and we joined hands and walked downstairs to cat calls from Peter,

"So, you didn't eat him then Bella? Cos that's sure what it sounded like"

"Jealousy will get you nowhere Peter."

He laughed and nodded

"I'm liking you more every day Bella."

Bella

We all sat round the fire and Garrett told Jazz and myself what Alice had said.

"So, she thinks Carlisle knows but he hasn't told Edward so we have a few weeks maybe. Any news on the Volturi Garrett?"

"No she didn't say but its my guess Aro is suspicious of Demetri and he knows the next best tracker is Carlisle's friend Alistair so by telling Carlisle he's hoping Alistair will be brought in to find Bella."

"Doesn't he think Carlisle will tell Edward though and try to locate me for him?"

"I would think Carlisle is aware that if you are with me there's a good chance I will have changed you which makes you useless to Edward and he knows Edward could never win you back from me, he just isn't a good enough fighter even if he can read my mind."

"Then like Alice says you need to change me quickly. Like today."

I saw the faintest hint of pain flit across Jaspers eyes before he nodded,

"I know you are right Bella, I just wished we'd had a little more time first."

"We'll have all the time in the world once I'm like you."

"Yeah I guess I'm just worried about how long it takes you to get over the newborn stage. I only just got you and I hate the thought of losing you for a while to your rage and thirst."

I stroked his cheek and slipped onto his lap,

"My greatest thirst will always be for you Jazz"

As he wrapped his arms around me I heard his whisper,

"I really hope that's true darlin'"

I guess he had every right to be concerned, he'd seen enough new borns during his years with Maria but I knew somehow that what I had said was the truth.

Peter

I could see it was hurting The Major and putting it off wouldn't make it any easier so I thought a kick in the ass might be appropriate

"Well if we're gonna be stuck here with a rabid newborn I guess now is as good a time as any. With the weather as it is even the Volturi wont be able to fly in, or Alistair for that matter. So Major?"

He still hesitated and I saw Charlotte's look of compassion then Bella took matters in her own hands. She jumped up and pulled The Major to his feet,

"Come on Casanova, let's get it over with. I'll see the rest of you in a few days, bigger and better than ever."

She kissed Garrett and I and hugged Charlotte then squaring her shoulders she almost dragged him back upstairs.

"That girl has guts, she's perfect for him."

"Amen to that" Garrett clapped me on the shoulder as he spoke.

"Right Peter let's get ready for incoming enemies.

"Now that sounds like my kind of job. Come on Char, let's have some fun"

Jasper

I heard the others go out again to give us some privacy and I was grateful for that, this transformation seemed more intimate than any other I had been involved in.

"Do I need to do anything special?"

"No darlin' just lay down and forgive me"

"Would you try something for me?"

"Of course, anything"

"Then just take me in your arms and kiss me then do it, rather than making it so formal. You can lay me down afterwards and promise me you won't take my pain on yourself, you'll be suffering enough as it is. I love you Jasper and I already forgive you. I'll see you again in a few days, until then keep safe for me"

I nodded, unable to speak, then pulled her close and kissed her, burning the memory deep in my brain to keep me sane while she burned then I moved to her soft warm throat and bit deep in the flesh. Some blood squirted into my mouth but I was so wrapped up in pumping her body full of venom that I hardly tasted it. As her body tensed I lay down with her whispering my apology over and over and hoping she could still hear me as the pain made her gasp and then cry out softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Peter

We heard Bella's cries as we approached the cabin and knew her transformation was under way so we were stuck here for at least the next few days until she woke up. I just hoped she would be a little more controlled than some newborns I'd dealt with or we were all in for a rough time. Especially as The Major would be torn between controlling a raging new-born and protecting his mate!

"Right Garrett, this is the most dangerous time for us. We need to be extra vigilant while we're trapped. You keep watch to the south, Charlotte take the east and I'll cover the west. I don't think we'll need worry too much about the north but if I can get The Major away from Bella I'll ask him to check it out. Cell phones on at all times and check in on the hour and half hour"

"You really are expecting trouble aren't you Peter?"

"I find it's better than thinking "Oh shit, I should have been watching out for that!" If it's the Volturi we could all be dead, after all they're only interested in one person and they won't care how many they have to go through to get her."

As the other two ran off into the still falling snow I went inside to let The Major know what we were doing. He was sitting on the bed with Bella in his arms and I knew from his face that he was shouldering some of her suffering. As I came in he turned his head,

"Major I know how much you want to help her but we really need you out there. An extra pair of eyes. Besides if they get as far as this room then its all over for her."

He nodded but he didn't speak and I stood waiting. With a sigh he got up and laid her gently on the bed glancing at her silent but writhing figure before following me out and shutting the door.

"That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do Peter."

"I know but she's tough, she'll get through it"

Alice

Carlisle found me the next day with Esme, I'd wanted to leave but to do so meant I wouldn't be on the spot to see what he was doing and I couldn't watch everything. I just hoped they had taken my advice and changed Bella or there would be more trouble than any of them could handle because Aro would stop at nothing to acquire Bella. I had looked as far into the future as I could, bearing in mind that it changed from moment to moment as people changed their minds altering what happened often days or weeks later. I'd seen one possible future for Bella, well two, and neither ended happily for her. The future with Edward where she gave him the child he so desperately wanted and died very shortly after although how was open to conjecture, and one where she was still human when Aro caught up with her and alone. It could be that she had run from Jazz or there could have been something dark in his own future but she was alone and he took her back to Volterra and changed her there himself. What he failed to understand and how could he, was that by bringing Bella to Italy he had sown the seeds of his own, in fact the whole Volturi's destruction. Bella's gift was extremely powerful as he suspected but what I knew and he didn't was that Bella alone couldn't control it, not as a newborn at least and without Jasper, her mate, to keep her calm she would destroy everything in her attempt to escape the confines of her prison. Not just stones and mortar but the very Volturi themselves.

Carlisle

Alice knew something, perhaps not everything, but she knew enough to be of help to me and one way or another she would. I had finally been able to contact Alistair and he was on his way here. By the time I met him at the airport I wanted as much information as I could get. I knew Bella was still alive and it was certain she was with Jasper although how he had been able to hide that knowledge from Edward I had no idea. His behaviour at the funeral had been extreme and now that was explained, he was in love with Bella. But his attitude had also been that of a man in the agony of losing the one he loved which was a contradiction, how could he know she wasn't dead yet be so devastated? I popped my head round Esme's workroom door hearing Alice's voice and asked for a few minutes of her time, she could hardly refuse without raising Esmes suspicions that something was wrong. Walking up stairs with her I opened my study door and ushered her in before closing it and sitting to face her.

"Alice I want to know what's going on with Bella."

"I don't know what you mean Carlisle."

"Please don't play games with me. I spoke to Aro and he told me Bella is still alive, she's been seen. She's with Jasper and you know how."

"Have you told Edward of your suspicions?"

"Not yet, no."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing concrete to tell him yet Alice. It's all second-hand information."

"But you believe Aro? You must do because you've sent for Alistair to track them down for him. What's wrong with Demetri? He's the best tracker in our world, how come he hasn't found them if what you say is true? I think Aro's using you to find out if it is true."

"I understand how you might be suspicious of Aro's motive for contacting me so I want to know what you do. Please Alice."

Alice

I had to be very careful here because I had seen that Carlisle truly cared about Bella only second to Edward.

"If Aro is right then Jasper and Bella belong together. If you tell Edward he will try to get her back and if he tries to take Jasper's mate the he will face The Major and his friends and we both know he can't beat them. Do you think Aro will return her to Edward if he does find her. A hypothetical question only, we still haven't established that she is still alive."

"No I think Edward has lost her for ever but I don't think he would care so much if he thought the Volturi had her."

"Once she's like us she loses any interest to Edward, she can't have a baby then"

"You knew about his plan?...of course, you saw it and you helped her escape."

"So I staged a plane crash and l killed all those humans just to keep her safe? Even I'm not clever enough to arrange a plane crash Carlisle and neither are Bella or Jasper."

He nodded and sighed wearily rubbing his face with his hands before looking back at me,

"Where did it all go so horribly wrong Alice? Why didn't you see all this coming and warn me beforehand?"

"Carlisle I never had cause to look into your future, yours was all mapped out and seemed set in stone, you had your work which was your passion and you had Esme who you thought was your mate, as did we all. Who could have predicted the way things would change so radically? Who could have seen that you would find your true mate in your own son?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Alice

Carlisle looked at me shocked and embarrassed,

"So you did know? I thought you'd guessed, did anyone else?"

"No, not even Esme. You played your part so perfectly they would be horrified to find out how deceitful you can be. If it all comes out you'll lose the whole family you know that? Not because you love Edward but because you deceived everyone, even yourself."

"What do you suggest I do Alice? Edward will be angry if he finds out I knew Bella was alive and didn't tell him. She is still his wife after all."

"What you don't know you can't tell him and you don't know anything for sure. Aro lies when it suits him, perhaps he's just looking for Jasper and using Bella's name to obtain your help."

Carlisle shook his head but thoughtfully,

"I suppose it would be wrong to tell Edward until I had proof, it would only hurt him and I can't do that, I won't."

Carlisle was squirming, trying to find a way out of his predicament. If he told Edward then they would have to find her and there would be a fight he couldn't win. He stood every chance of losing his mate. If he didn't tell Edward and it later came out that he knew, then Edward would turn on him for his deceit and he might lose Edward again. His only real hope was that Bella and Jasper disappeared or were killed by the Volturi which meant using Alistair to track them down and another person in on the truth, or the possible truth!

Esme

I had known something was going on between Alice and Carlisle so when he asked Alice for a few minutes of her time I waited until I heard the door close then went outside. His door was soundproofed so he had quiet to study or read but this time of year he often had the window open so I stood close enough to hear what was being said. At first I couldn't get to grips with what they were saying but finally it sunk in. Bella was still alive and with Jasper while Edward and Carlisle were mates. They sent a lightning bolt of pain through me, almost bringing me to my knees. My husband, my mate was in love with someone else and not only that but our own son Edward. Lots of little things started to slip into place, the hunting trips the two took alone, the hours they spent together at the hospital, at conferences, at musical recitals. Some of these I hadn't been able to attend because the tickets were all sold out or I had a meeting with a client to discuss their interior design plans! I had been so blind, so trusting, so stupid, and Alice knew. Alice had seen it all and said nothing, showing her loyalty to Carlisle until she swapped allegiance to Bella and Jasper. She didn't seem bitter about losing her own partner but then she had never made a secret of the fact that they weren't mates in the traditional sense, more friends and lovers. Was that all I was to Carlisle? A friend and a lover? Or a smokescreen to keep his respectability in the human world. Good old Dr Cullen and his charming wife?

Alice

I knew Esme was listening in and had been terribly hurt by the revelations but I didn't know what if anything she would do with the knowledge she now possessed. I waited for Carlisle to speak again,

"If I don't ask Alistair to look for them will I or Edward be in danger?"

"I don't think you have any choice now Carlisle. Aro will be expecting to hear that Alistair is actively looking for a dead girl and Major Whitlock"

"Will he find them?"

"I can't tell you that but I doubt he can track phantoms, what do you think? Besides Alistair is going to be livid when he finds out why you contacted him. You know he hates any trouble, especially with the Volturi."

"So what you are saying is that I can't win."

"I think you are swimming in very treacherous waters Carlisle and most of the monsters are much bigger and more deadly than you."

He nodded then we both heard the sound of a car pull away from the house and he jumped up to see Esme's car turning the bend in the drive away from the house.

"Esme"

His voice was harsh with pain as he ran down the stairs but I could have told him he wouldn't catch her up. She'd heard too much to ever forgive him now and checking quickly I saw her with Rose and Emmett which could be problematic in itself, because Edward was there too and if he heard what she'd learned then it would make things far more difficult for Bella and Jasper. So I rang her cell phone,

"Yes Alice what do you want?"

"Esme I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way but I need to ask you to do something for me"

"Oh? And why should I do anything for you Alice? I assume you thought it was quite amusing seeing me sitting at home waiting for my mate to get back when he was already with his in some hotel or other."

"No, but how could I tell you? Would you have believed me? Especially once Edward started dating Bella because it wasn't long before that it all started. I think seeing Edward with Bella forced Carlisle to come out into the open and acknowledge what Edward had been feeling for some time. Bella was a smokescreen although I think Edward genuinely loved her at first. Carlisle spoiled it for them."

"I won't be seeing Edward."

"You will because he's going to stay with Rose and Emmett for a while and you're headed that way."

"Then I'll change direction. I think I'll go stay with Carmen and Eleazer and don't worry I won't tell them anything, it would be far too embarrassing for me."

"Thank you Esme."

"Just tell me one thing Alice. Am I protecting a flesh and blood person or a ghost?"

"Well lets just say a little of both."

Esme

I thought about Alice's words, a little of both? So Bella was with Jasper and would become a vampire, something she had always wanted and Edward refused her. Was that Carlisle's fault too? Was he jealous of the idea that Edward might prefer Bella to him once she was transformed or was there another motive? For now these were questions I couldn't answer, I had to concentrate on my story for Denali. It had to sound plausible. I guess a holiday from Forks and all the memories of Bella and Edward would be good enough. I wondered if Carlisle would follow me and if he did what he could possibly say that he thought would make any difference?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Garrett

The snow finally eased up so I could watch as well as listen and I threw off the accumulation from my shoulders. I had a good view from this tree while the branches gave me adequate cover but nothing was moving out there except a few caribou. I called in on schedule to The Major who told me the others were reporting all clear too and Bella was still out. Well it had only been 36 hours but I could tell every one of those had been a lifetime to him, hearing her agony and unable to do anything to help for fear of missing the danger signs. She was quite a remarkable female to have captured him so completely and I just hoped we could keep her free of danger, at least until she woke up when hopefully she could be controlled enough to attack the right people. The thought of having limbs ripped off by one of our own team wasn't an alluring one.

Jasper

Everyone had called in now and all the reports were negative, so far we had been lucky but would our luck hold? All I wanted was to go up to Bella and take her pain but I couldn't and every groan or gasp cut through me like a white-hot knife blade. When my phone went off again I braced myself for trouble but it wasn't one of our party but Alice.

"Jazz, the poo is about to hit the fan so please tell me you have changed Bella."

"I have, it's happening now."

"Thank goodness. Carlisle confronted me but he's still not 100 per cent sure about Bella. He doesn't know what to do because Alistair is already en route and if he doesn't ask him to track you and Bella Aro will find out then his ass will be in the wringer."

"So we're watching out for Alistair too?"

"There's more news, Esme has found out about Edward."

"Come again? Edward? What about him"

"Jazz don't be thick, Edward and Carlisle. She's taken off and I think she's headed for Denali so stay well clear of Anchorage. If you can just stay free till Bella wakes up you'll be safe."

"And can we?"

"I don't know Jazz and I daren't look just in case anyone asks me about you. The less I know the better. I've already deleted your number from my cell phone. Best of luck anyway and give Bella my love when she wakes up. I won't be in touch again till it's all over, one way or the other."

I put my phone away and stood thinking about Edward and Carlisle, they were mates? I'd heard of same-sex matings before but not when both vampires were married to others. As a smokescreen it was probably a good thing for Carlisle. It stopped human colleagues speculating, we needed to fit in as seamlessly as possible to the human world, but how Esme must feel now I couldn't even begin to imagine. So Edward married Bella knowing she meant less to him than Carlisle but keen to have the child she could offer him as long as she remained human. No wonder he found it difficult to join her in bed! I was worried about how Bella might react when she found out, it would be hard for her, as it was proving to be for Esme.

Carlisle

I couldn't find Esme or her car and eventually had to give up the search to collect Alistair from the airport but even there the problems were mounting. I went into the terminal and his flight had already landed and when I finally found him he was talking to another vampire, one I didn't recognise. Seeing me approach Alistair scowled and his acquaintance turned to look at me then nodded and walked away to be lost in the crowds milling around.

"Alistair I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a few problems at home."

"Really? Only problems at home Carlisle? That's not what I hear"

I steered him into a booth in the restaurant with coffee for camouflage,

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Really? Then why don't you tell me why I'm here?"

"You know my son Edward married the human girl?"

"Yes I heard, a really stupid move if you ask me, but then no one did."

"Well she died in a plane crash some months ago."

"Yeah I heard that too."

"But I've been led to believe that it was a sleight of hand, that she wasn't actually on the plane and that now she is involved with Jasper..."

He cut me off with a curt motion of his hand,

"Jasper? As in Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes and don't tell me how dangerous he is, because I'm sick of hearing it"

"Maybe people keep telling you because you seem unable to understand. Anyway, Bella has run off with The Major and Edward wants her back?"

"No not exactly, Edward doesn't know she's alive"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because I can't prove it and it would only put him on a collision course with Jasper. A fight he couldn't hope to win."

"If the rumour you heard is true?"

"It's not exactly a rumour. She was seen recently in Denver."

"By whom?"

As he asked the question I looked directly into his eyes and could see he already knew the answer to that question.

"The Volturi, some of the guard"

"So the Volturi told you about this?"

"Yes Aro rang me. They want Bella because he believes she possesses a rare gift."

"So why didn't he send Demetri to track them down?"

"He did"

"And Demetri couldn't find her? If that's true then rumours about her death weren't exaggerated, she's gone."

"Aro seems to think Demetri may have a certain respect for Jasper"

"Sensible man. No one who knows of him would deliberately put themselves in his path and you thought you'd ask me to find them? Are you mad?"

"No but Aro knows we are friends and it was his idea you might do me a favour"

"So you were quite happy to put my head on the block? Nice, I have a choice of being killed by The Major for leading the Volturi to him, or the Volturi for not leading them to him. Thank you Carlisle"

"I'm sorry Alistair but I didn't see any way round it. Besides I think Edward will find out she's alive and I'd rather the Volturi had her before that happens. It will keep him safe, from Jasper at least."

"Oh right, its fine to put me in danger but not your precious Edward. Does Esme know about Bella?"

"She overheard me talking to Alice and found out that way"

"Well your life is coming unravelled fast so maybe there is a God after all! You know I didn't believe Christos when he told me the story. I should have turned right round and boarded the first flight back to England instead of which I'm now tracking a rattle snake who might just kill me before Aro."

Christos

I watched from a vantage point close enough that I could hear what was said without being seen by Carlisle Cullen. I had been lucky in finding Alistair before the doctor did although he refused to believe ill of his friend, his tune had certainly changed now. Darius had been right in assuming Carlisle wouldn't tell his friend the truth until he got here but now he was Alistair had no choice but to track The Major and his mate so they needed a heads up. I took out my phone and called the number I'd been given.

"Garrett, just to let you know Alistair is here in the States and he will be tracking you however reluctantly."

"Thanks Christos I'll pass the message on."

"Good luck to you all"

"I have a feeling we might need it."

I slipped back into the crowd as the doctor and Alistair passed through the terminal exit and remained unobserved. My job was now officially at an end but I thought I might shadow these two a little further, see if I could get any more useful information to pass on.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Esme

Although surprised when I called Carmen was only to pleased to pick me up in Anchorage. She was alone and put her arm around me as we walked back to the car.

"No bags Esme?"

"No I remembered I had clothes I'd left with you from our last visit. I hope you didn't mind my spur of the moment decision to come?"

"Esme you are always welcome you know that. Are you alone?"

"Yes. Carlisle is busy and I didn't want to be in the house on my own, too many memories of Bella and Edward."

"Yes it was a tragedy. We both liked Bella very much, she was a most unusual human."

I nodded unable to speak. It didn't feel right lying to my friend even by omission but I didn't actually know anything for sure. The drive was mostly silent and a little awkward, Carmen shooting me glances every few miles. I was tempted to tell her everything but I resisted.

"How are Tanya and her sisters?"

"Oh they're in London at the moment, a shopping trip. I'm surprised they didn't ask Alice to go with them actually we all know she loves clothes shopping. I think Tanya is a little upset she hasn't heard from Edward recently, she had great hopes of something developing. I told her it was far too soon but you know what she's like."

If she knew what I knew she wouldn't be surprised! When we pulled up at the house Eleazer came out to greet me but it wasn't as warm as usual and I saw him glance at Carmen before he spoke,

"Alone Esme?

"Yes Carlisle is busy"

"Really? Well come in"

He took my arm and led me inside and waited for Carmen to join us by the fire before speaking again.

"I spoke to Tanya a little while ago. She saw an old friend in London yesterday. He was going to the airport, taking a flight to Seattle to visit an old friend who had asked for his help. But I guess you know all this Esme

He knew enough to join the dots so I nodded slightly shamefaced,

"Yes, at least I knew Carlisle had spoken to him"

"Who? What's going on Eleazer?"

Carmen looked from her husband to me,

"Why don't you explain Esme"

I told them everything I knew or suspected and Eleazer's face grew more grim,

"Carlisle involved Alistair with the Volturi? I find it so hard to believe."

"More than Bella's fake death?"

"Carmen told me when Edward came here instead of going back to Forks after he found out about the accident that she suspected he wasn't broken hearted over his "mates" death. If you are right then she had a narrow escape. As for Carlisle and Edward being mates I am surprised but not shocked, they were always very close, in fact I was rather surprised when Carlisle changed you and presented you to us as his mate. So what do we do now?"

"Do Eleazer? I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Esme do you think its fair that Bella and Jasper be handed over to the Volturi? They haven't done anything except fall in love. I think Carlisle will be lucky if he escapes this mess with his life, let alone his mate. Alistair very rarely gets riled, he usually walks away before it gets that bad but once he realizes Carlisle has got him mixed up with the Volturi he might just lose it and that is a very scary scenario. I've seen Alistair when he gets angry and I have to tell you he's a stone cold killer."

Peter

The bad feeling I had was getting worse but I still didn't believe it was the Volturi and when I finally saw two figures approaching I knew I was right, cursing I pulled out my phone and called The Major,

"Incoming, just two, and they aren't Volturi although I don't think we'll stay off their radar long now."

"Who is it?"

"Our friendly neighbourhood doctor making a house call with Alistair and believe me, Alistair doesn't look happy."

"You sure they are alone?"

"Positive, at least for now."

"Follow them in then, I'll contact the others."

I waited leaning against a tree as they got closer, the snow falling once more was swirling around them, obscuring their forms when the wind blew particularly hard.

"Well, well, I didn't know you made house calls this far out Carlisle"

He turned and acknowledged me.

"Peter, we're looking for Jasper and Bella"

"Really? Aren't you a long way from home and you even further Alistair"

He nodded to me then scowled at Carlisle.

"Yes, it seems I was brought here under false pretences."

"I happens with the Cullens I understand. So you're looking for a dead woman Doctor, what you going to do? Resurrect her?"

"She's still Edwards wife Peter"

"Really? Well I think she might argue that point, if she could of course. On the other hand if we wait a while she can show Edward just what she thinks of him, all supposing she's still alive that is"

I followed them to the cabin, both nervous having me at their backs... fucking shame that!

Standing in the cabin doorway was The Major, arms folded like a Colossus, guarding the entrance to the domain of the Gods.

He addressed the two visitors without moving,

"Carlisle, Alistair."

"Jasper. I need to see Bella please"

"Who Carlisle? What makes you think Bella is here? Didn't she die in that plane crash in Denver?"

"I know she's still alive and I know she's here with you. Alistair tracked her to this location."

"So, you working for the Volturi now Alistair? That's a shock"

"To me too Major, but I didn't have any choice. Carlisle didn't tell me why I was looking for you and the girl until I was already involved too deeply to extricate myself. He's right though, she is here, although I believe not human any longer."

I watched as The Major smiled at Carlisle,

"You see, she's no good to Edward now. Not now she can't give him a baby."

"Sick fuck!"

Carlisle turned to glare at me while Alistair looked puzzled,

"Didn't you know Alistair? The great Edward Cullen married Bella under false pretences. All he wanted was a baby he could have total control over, she was never his mate because he already had one."

"Who Peter?"

"He's standing right next to you Alistair so you were even more deceived than you thought."

Carlisle

I froze as Peter told Alistair what I thought was still a secret apart from Alice and possibly Esme if she had heard all of our conversation. He turned to look at me and I knew whatever friendship there had been between us was now over.

"Exactly why am I here Carlisle?"

"I told you. I found out that Bella had faked her death and was now mated to Jasper but she's still Edwards' wife legally and the Volturi want her, they asked me if you might find her for me if not them."

"And you didn't think I needed to know this because?"

"I had no choice. I had to find her or Aro would keep Edward in Italy in her place."

"Yeah, it seems everyone wants Bella but no one wants her for herself only for what they can get from her, even you Carlisle."

"What does Edward want from her?"

"I told you Alistair, a baby, and the Volturi want her for her gift but they're gonna be out of luck because she and The Major are mated and I don't think he'll be in any hurry to take a vacation in Italy."

Alistair turned to Carlisle,

"And you want her so you can have your precious Edward back?"

He turned back to face Jasper,

"I apologise for leading Carlisle here and for the fact he will be telling the Volturi where you are if they haven't been following us that is. I'm leaving now."

"Well that's just fucking great Alistair, you lead Aro to us then say sorry and scarper. What about us?"

"You are warned, if you choose to stay here and fight the Volturi that's your choice. I don't, that's my choice."

I stepped forward to stop him but The Major intervened,

"Let him go Peter. I'd rather not have someone on our side who doesn't want to be."

Alistair nodded his thanks and disappeared into the falling snow,

"Fuck he looks like a scared rabbit"

"Well Peter maybe he has more sense than we do."

"So Jasper where is she? I want to see Bella"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

I was about to answer Carlisle's question when three things happened in quick succession. Bella screamed as her heart beat for the last time, Charlotte ran into view, and a figure stepped out of the trees behind Peter. Instinctively I turned to run up the stairs then stopped myself as Charlotte shouted,

"Four Volturi headed this way fast"

And Peter whirled looking at the figure then relaxed,

"Christos what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a little help, I followed Alistair and Carlisle. There are three following me too. I think your time is up Major."

I nodded and Garrett appeared too, having heard Charlotte's cry and probably Bella's scream.

"Go, Major. Check on her. I don't want a crazy newborn jumping out on me from the rear."

I nodded at Peter's words but as I stepped into the cabin there was a terrible rumble and the earth started to shake then Bella came racing down the stairs her hair flaring around her as if it had a life of its own and her crimson eyes bright with excitement and fury. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs trembling violently and at her feet the wooden floorboards started to buckle and crack.

"What the fuck?"

Peters eyes were wide.

I remembered what Alice had said, Bella wouldn't be able to control her gift without my help so I took her hand and spoke very quietly to her,

"Bella I know everything is very new and frightening but I need you to calm down. Listen to my voice and remember I love you."

Her eyes flickered from one figure to another then they rested on my face and I saw the great effort she was making to calm herself.

"The Volturi are coming darlin' and I need you with me. Can you do that? Just stand with me and we'll face them together."

She nodded curtly and her hair slowly fell to her shoulders, the floor stopped buckling and she managed a smile.

"I'm OK Jazz. I can do this."

She held my hand so tightly I felt the bones distorting but a few broken fingers were the least of our worries just now.

The Volturi glided into view, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, two unknowns and then from the back, Aro and Renata. They stopped about thirty feet from us and Aro took four steps forward his shadow at his shoulder as always.

"So its true. Isabella you are alive, what a wonderful surprise, you had us all worried there. Edward will be so surprised, to have his wife alive and back with him"

"No"

"I'm sorry Bella?"

"No, Bella Cullen died on the plane."

"Really, then who are you?"

"Bella Whitlock, mate to Major Jasper Whitlock"

"I see. This could be awkward. Carlisle, do you see Bella Cullen here?"

Carlisle's eyes flicked from Aro to me and back,

"I don't know. I don't think Bella wants to go back to Edward"

"What you mean Carlisle is that I'm of no use to him any longer. As a vampire I can't give him what he wants."

"Well if Edward no longer wants Bella the Volturi would be quite happy to offer you a home."

"No Aro. I'm staying with my mate"

"The Major can join us, of course. I would never suggest mates were parted."

"Jasper doesn't want to live in Italy"

"Oh I think he will go where you go."

He turned to smile at Chelsea,

"I'm sure we can persuade you to join us Bella"

I tensed but Bella dropped my hand and stepped forward and as she did so her hair started to whip around her face as if it were caught in a strong wind. She glanced at me and threw me a kiss then as she turned back I saw a strange blue light in her eyes and felt the crackle of static electricity. I motioned for Peter and Garrett who were a little closer than Charlotte and they melted back a few feet.

"Aro, I really wish you would reconsider your invitation."

Aro smiled and said "Chelsea" very softly but before she could act Bella unleashed her gift and the effect was dramatic. The snow whirled up as if in a blender obscuring Chelsea and the two guards standing with her while the rest of us stood watching. When she turned back to me the blue was gone from her eyes and I waited curious to see what she had done.

"Fuck me!"

I had to admit I agreed with Peter, where Chelsea and the other two had stood was a lake of water fast freezing again in the bitter cold. Through the forming ice we could see three blackened piles of ash. Aro stepped forward to peer in then looked at Bella.

"Very impressive Bella but Chelsea was one of my guard and you destroyed her, I take it you will be taking her place as you killed her"

Bella smiled broadly her hair still stirring although the breeze wasn't strong enough to be responsible.

"Don't play games with me Aro."

She clutched my hand and I felt a frisson of electricity shoot through me as she grounded herself.

"Are you threatening me Bella?"

"No Aro, just pointing out that you can't threaten me or mine, and I include everyone here as mine."

She noticed Aro look very quickly at Felix and smiled dropping my hand again,

"Do you want to lose another guard member Aro?"

He shook his head and raised a hand to Felix who stepped back.

"Good decision. Now let me make my position very clear to everyone, you too Carlisle. I am owned by no one except The Major and if anyone, anyone, tries to harm any of my friends I will come and I will find and I will destroy that person"

She turned to me then,

"I love you Jasper, my mate, my life."

Aro

I realized that Bella's gift was too powerful for us to control, probably too powerful for her to control alone as she clutched her mates hand before the wind died down around her. She had drawn a line in the sand and dared me to cross it. Chelsea was already gone and I had no intention of losing anyone else, especially not Felix so I was forced to back down.

"Very well Bella. I understand you might want to stay here with your mate. I hope we have an understanding that you will stay away from Volterra and our domain"

"Of course Aro. I just want to be left alone. I'm sure you will find someone to take Chelsea's place."

I would have to, and Edward would do nicely if I could persuade him to come to Volterra with Carlisle. A little bird had told me Esme had left Forks and Carlisle after finding out about Carlisle and Edward so they could find a safe haven in Italy with us. It just needed the correct spin putting on things and I was a master of spin. I turned to Carlisle,

"I think we need to talk Carlisle. Thank you for persuading Alistair to find Bella for us. It might be a good idea for you to come back to Italy with us"

"I'm not sure Aro. I need to find Edward and explain everything to him"

"Of course. Edward can join you there. Besides it might be a good idea if you stay safely away from Alistair, he has a terrible temper and he might just decide to come back for you. After all you did trick him Carlisle"

He knew I wasn't asking him but he didn't look happy when I turned and waited for him to join me. The Major and Bella stood with their friends and watched us out of view. It was a great shame she couldn't be persuaded to join us but it was just too dangerous, for now at least.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

I was relieved when the Volturi left without a fight because I wasn't sure we could have won until I saw Bella's gift and finally understood what Alice had meant by needing me to help her control it. What a gift it was too, even Peter was impressed and he picked her up and spun her round in a victory lap but that turned out to be a big mistake. He'd forgotten that she was a new born with a new borns quick mood changes. She turned on him snapping her teeth and clamping down on his shoulder, snarling in her chest as he cried out and tried unsuccessfully to pull free. I watched for a few seconds amused before realizing she was in deadly earnest, her teeth meeting through his flesh until a huge chunk came free in her mouth and she spat it out ready to take another bite. I shouted her name and her head whipped round to look at me, her eyes softened and she let go allowing him to stagger free cursing and holding his wound while Garrett handed him back the chunk she'd taken out of his shoulder with a huge smile. Bella ran to me wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest breathing deeply, the scent of her mate calming her until she could look up at me very ashamed.

"I attacked Peter didn't I?"

I nodded

"Yeah but he deserved it. Don't worry he's healing already."

"But I bit him"

"Yes but it was his fault Bella. He knew you were a newborn and he took liberties. I have to tell you that if you hadn't attacked I probably would have"

"Why?"

You are my mate and I don't like other men touching you."

"Really?"

Her eyes were shining but not with the strange blue light this time. This time it was wonder and love shining there. I pulled her head close to mine and whispered in her ear,

"Bella you are mine and soon, very soon I will mark you mine and only mine."

Her body shuddered and I felt her desire heat to white-hot so I took her hand.

"I'm taking Bella to hunt. See you later"

Garrett put his hand up in acknowledgement while Charlotte was busy telling Peter exactly what she thought of his stupidity.

Bella

I felt a powerful rush of desire but I didn't know if it was mine or Jasper's then decided it didn't matter, we loved each other and wanted each other so much it made me ache. As soon as we were out of sight and hearing of the others I pulled him to the ground ripping his clothes in my haste to see his naked body with my new eyes. Once I'd stripped him I stood back and ran my eyes greedily up and down, he was so beautiful, so sexy, and desirable I fell on him, unable to get enough of the feel and taste of his body, ignoring the scars that covered him. They made no difference to the way I felt about him and then he tried to take control of the situation to dominate me, to take the top position and there was no way I was allowing that. He was mine and I would be the one in charge I fought him with every ounce of my strength and managed to stay on top but I felt the bones in his right arm crack. I wanted to stop myself from hurting him further but it was so hard, every fibre of my body was screaming to be the dominant one but I forced myself to stop, my teeth inches from his throat, and roll off allowing him to take control of the situation. As he stripped me I felt desire build up until I was crying for him to take me, to dominate me and he did, seeming to know exactly what I needed most. Our coupling was savage and speedy but my climax was so all-encompassing that I couldn't think or act for minutes. All I could do was lay panting but unable to let go of him and I saw the furrows my nails had made in the flesh of his back making me feel guilty. I rolled him over and kissed them, each one with an apology. He pulled us together and kissed me very gently.

"It doesn't matter Bella. Your needs are very all-consuming but it will ease"

"I don't want it to. I love you and I always want our love-making to be so amazing."

"It will, but I'd like to get through it without any broken bones at some point"

I remembered the sound of bones cracking and saw his arm was bent strangely so I pulled it straight as he hissed in pain then held it while the bones knitted, stroking his face and whispering more apologies,

"I never want to hurt you again Jazz. I'm so sorry"

"Its OK Bella, once you absorb all the blood from your human body your strength will ebb a little and we'll be equals"

"So for now I'm stronger than you?"

He nodded

"Yes. Does it make you feel good?"

"No, frightened. I don't want to be. I want to be looked after by you."

"I'll always look after you Bella but for now you need to hunt."

I looked down at myself,

"I need some clothes"

"You look great to me"

He had a satisfied smile on his face then he handed me his shirt which when tied at the front covered enough. He pulled on his jeans and the zip kept them up although the button was long gone. As he walked they slipped down his hips and almost distracted me from our hunting but my throat was burning so badly now that I kept to the matter in hand, promising myself once my thirst for blood was satisfied I would have his body again. I had never felt like this before and it was wonderful. The ache for my mate made me feel so alive. I had never felt anything like this with Edward, it had been like being asleep with him and I was so glad I'd found my true love.

Jasper

Bella was going to be the best of mates and I couldn't wait to dangle her in front of Edward, let him see what he'd allowed to slip through his fingers. When we walked back hand in hand Garrett and Peter were waiting for us, both wearing huge goofy smiles when they saw the condition of our clothes. Bella walked slowly to Peter who put up his hands in defeat,

"Bella I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again just don't bite me, it fucking hurts, look..."

He pulled his sweater to one side to reveal an angry line where the chunk she'd removed was slowly fusing back in place. She smiled and kissed the scar.

"Sorry Peter."

"That's OK Bella, I forgive you but please can we be friends? It's too painful being your enemy."

She nodded and lay her head against his chest,

"Friends"

He put an arm round her momentarily then stood back,

"Good move Captain" I snapped

He rolled his eyes at me,

"Fuck I can't win here. Garrett come on let's go hunt before he rips out a chunk of the other shoulder."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Carlisle

It was over, Bella and Jasper had freed themselves from the threat of the Volturi and now I had to tell Edward that his wife was still alive but lost to him. I hoped he might have stopped the foolishness about having a baby. Esme had to set me free so Edward and I could be together without all the deceit and secrecy which had made things so difficult in the past. My first concern however was getting free of the Volturi if I could but it seemed Aro knew what I was thinking without having to touch me.

"Carlisle I hope you weren't thinking of trying to elude me, that would be most unwise. Edward will be invited to join you in Volterra and I'm sure we can come to some kind of settlement. I will ensure you have everything to make you feel comfortable and at home with us.

I nodded and knew I was defeated but at least Edward and I could be together at last.

"Very well Aro but could I at least speak to Esme first?"

"Of course my friend, after all she needs to know that you won't be going back to her, unless that is you want to invite her to join us?"

I shook my head, no it had to be a clean break.

"Fortunately Esme is close at hand"

I looked at him unsure what he meant then it hit me, Esme had fled to Denali after hearing my secret.

"You will have your opportunity at the airport, I'm reliably informed she will be there when we arrive, how fortuitous for you"

Aro

A slight delay in going back to Italy gave me more time to put the best spin on what had transpired. Caius was not going to be happy with the result, not only had I failed to secure Bella's gift but I'd lost Chelsea too. Chelsea! It suddenly struck me that I had lost my hold over Marcus, without Chelsea to keep him loyal he might well run, but at least he would away from Volterra and his gift wasn't so important these days. I knew the relationships of most of my subjects. It was a pity she was gone, especially as I would have loved to collect Bella but it seemed she was just too powerful and that power might corrupt her, once on Volterra she might have decided that she wanted the crown. As it was she seemed happy enough with the Major and I knew he never thirsted for power, just peace which was the only reason I had allowed him to live as long as he had. He might be a famous and powerful warrior but I could have destroyed him using Jane or Alec's gifts. It was something I could still do if it became necessary. Bella was very powerful but it wouldn't be too difficult to find him away from her at some point in the future once they had slipped into a false sense of security.

Christos

I had melted into the background as the confrontation between Bella and the Volturi began and when Aro and his remaining guard left I followed at a safe distance, sure this wouldn't be the end of the matter. I heard Aro's words to Carlisle and saw as various scenario's played themselves out in his mind. My gift was a secret to everyone except Darius. If I were close enough and concentrated very hard I could visualize the thoughts of my subject but it was hard and it took a lot of my energy leaving me weak and vulnerable which is why I had kept it from everyone. It was accepted I was a good spy purely because I found ways of melting into the background. Waiting until Aro and his guard had settled themselves in a motel room and two of the guard went to hunt for humans to take back for a meal I rang Garrett again and told him what I'd heard.

"So it's not over then?"

"No Aro is afraid of Bella, scared she might decide she likes the power that comes with controlling the Volturi, she's made a deadly enemy there."

"True but she had no choice. We'll keep on our toes and I'll pass the message to The Major."

"OK I'll keep with them until they fly out and if I hear anything else I'll get back to you."

Garrett

I explained what Christos had said to me and Peter cursed,

"Why doesn't the evil fucker just piss off back to Italy and stay there. I just wish we could take him out."

The Major looked thoughtful then he started to smile,

"You know Peter, there might be a way."

"How? He's got Renata and the guard with him and before you ask no I'm not going up against Alec, he scares the shit out of me."

"We wouldn't need to. Aro's given us a way of ensuring his destruction."

"OK I'll buy it, how?"

"Marcus Volturi. Aro only kept him loyal using Chelsea and she's gone now courtesy of Bella's gift. I think if we can get to him before Aro does we might set up a confrontation between the two of them."

"And just how do we do that?"

Jasper

I didn't answer him just took out my phone and rang Darius,

"You again Major? Its getting to be a habit. What do you need this time?"

"A safe way of speaking privately to Marcus Volturi."

"Oh a simple request! How long and when?"

"Now and probably an hour max."

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll see what I can do but if you start a war in Volterra I want a heads up"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yeah sure, you just want a nice little chat with one of the Volturi brothers"

I put my phone away and looked at the others,

"So now we wait and hope Aro doesn't get in ahead of us."

"Why don't you just ring Volterra and ask to speak to Marcus?"

"Because Peter if I do that Aro will know before Marcus gets a chance to say anything. Aro has plenty of spies in Volterra and I'm sure they are ready to run interference if they feel its needed."

Bella

I needed to hunt again within hours and as Jasper was still waiting to hear back from Darius I went with Garrett and Peter but I wasn't happy leaving Jazz alone with Charlotte. I kept telling myself that she was Peters mate and Jaspers friend, nothing more, but it was hard. My instinct was to watch her closely and protect what was mine so I went reluctantly while she stayed with my mate. If when I got back I smelled him on her I would kill the bitch! I think Jazz caught my emotions because he held me very tight and told me I was the only one for him but it didn't really help. Being a vampire wasn't as easy as the Cullens had made it appear, thirst and jealousy ran very close to the surface in this world.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Marcus

When my personal phone rang I answered without thinking, we still had no word from Aro but that wasn't exactly surprising. He'd gone off without telling either Caius or myself anything. He just intimated that he knew of a new gift that might be useful to us, what he meant was a gift that might be valuable to him! I was so sick of living here, especially without my beloved Didyme. I hadn't thought about her in far too long but whenever I tried to conjure her up the visions were blurred and a lethargy fell over me. Today though was different, her beautiful face became clear, in vivid detail, and her loss made my heart ache so much I wanted to die, to join her.

"Yes?"

"Marcus?"

"Who is this?"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Oh, and what does Jasper Whitlock have to say to me?"

"Chelsea's dead which means you are free."

"Dead? She was with Aro are you telling me that he is dead? That would be a very dangerous statement to make."

"Not if I didn't kill him, besides he's alive and will be returning to Volterra soon. I just thought you might like to know about Chelsea."

"What is it you are looking for in return for this information?"

"Safety for my mate and myself"

"Is Aro threatening you?"

"No, but he will in time. He's bringing Carlisle Cullen back to Volterra with him, hoping Edward will follow"

"Ah yes, I often wondered about those two. Well it could be interesting here in the meantime. Does Caius know about Chelsea?"

"No, only you and Aro but I think he'll be putting a spin on events to make himself look better."

"That will come as no surprise, he always does."

"There is another piece of information I hold that is of interest only to you. It concerns your wife or at least her death."

"My wife's death has nothing to do with you Major Whitlock."

"True, I didn't kill her but I know who did, so does Caius. I suggest you ask him."

"I take it from your inference that Aro was involved. Are you saying he was responsible for the death of his own sister?"

"Think about what happened as a result of her death and then answer that question yourself Marcus."

"Oh I will Major. Thank you for the information."

Caius

I was in my study when Marcus came in and by the look of him he had news for me.

"Brother I have news of Aro."

"Really? He hasn't spoken to me since he left."

"He went to collect the human girl Edward Cullen was involved with but he's found her more than a match for him and lost Chelsea in doing so."

"Chelsea is dead? Who killed her?"

"I rather fancy Major Whitlock or the girl although it wasn't actually stated."

"So it wasn't Aro you spoke to?"

"No but my informant told me a very interesting piece of news. Who killed my wife Caius?"

I stiffened, so someone had told him what happened to Didyme.

"I take it you already know?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"Aro didn't want you to go and he knew it was his sister who was pushing you to leave the Volturi."

"He didn't have to kill her, his own sister."

"He felt he had no choice and I admit I didn't stop him although I should have. I'm very sorry Marcus. Will you be leaving now Chelsea isn't here to keep you loyal?"

"And go where Caius? My wife, my mate, is dead. Where do I go?"

I understood Marcus question, where did he go? I knew if he stayed there would be a fight to the death and I wasn't sure Aro could win, even with Renata. Revenge was one of the most powerful of incentives.

"Are you going to tell Aro?"

I'd been busy thinking and Marcus brought me back to reality.

"Tell Aro? No I don't think so, you are entitled to confront him."

"And where do you stand Caius?"

"I am guilty but only by association, are you planning on killing me too?"

"I fear it is far too late for revenge that means anything. I can't avenge Didyme after so long but I can avenge my own mental imprisonment and the guilt for that lies entirely at Aro's feet. By the way you know Aro is bringing Carlisle back with him"

"Carlisle? Why?"

He knows that Edward will follow his mate and he's always wanted Edward Cullen in the Volturi."

"Edward is Carlisle's' mate? But what about Esme and the human girl? Why isn't Aro bringing her here? She's the one with knowledge that is forbidden"

"She is no longer human and she is The Majors mate. Do you think Aro stood any chance once he found that out?"

"So why did Edward marry her if he has a mate?"

"I think he wanted power, over a human and from what Aro told me before he left, power over a child of his own, one that would hopefully have a gift like its mother. So you see she wasn't important to him in herself, he's almost as ruthless as Aro himself. I think if Aro persuades Edward to join the Volturi Aro might find the ruling body a little crowded don't you? And who do you think he will be willing to lose? You and I perhaps?"

"You think he would elevate Edward Cullen to the ruling body in our places? Carlisle too?"

"No Carlisle is far too weak, he doesn't have the stomach for war, for keeping peace either. But Edward does and he would revel in the power Aro would offer him. Carlisle would become just another Volturi mate, like our wives, kept artificially happy and content."

"What are you suggesting then? A palace coup? Don't you think he has his spies here who would tell him the minute they smelled a whiff of rebellion?"

"Then we shouldn't let anyone smell treachery, or do you feel you'll be safe from his purge?"

"I don't think anyone will be safe especially now he's lost Chelsea so what are you suggesting?"

"I've already started by recalling the Volturi jet. He's stranded for a while unless he uses human transport and I don't see him doing that do you?"

"No but you can't keep the jet here for long."

"I wont need to. Just keep him away from Italy for a little longer. While he's away from here he is vulnerable."

"To whom?"

"I rang Romania before I came to see you."

"You told Stefan and Vladimir where Aro is?"

"Who better to do our dirty work? If they succeed all well and good, if they fail then at the very least Aro will be weakened. I can't see all his guard getting back here can you? Of course if you don't wish to be involved you can warn Aro."

"And if I did that? Wouldn't you kill me too?"

"Yes but I would prefer not to Caius. You are the only friend I have now."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rose

Edward had been happy to come visit with us, especially once he knew Esme was in Denali although he seemed very upset that Carlisle had gone on a hunting trip with Alistair.

"It's only for a few days Edward and they are old friends."

"Why now though Rose? Alistair steers clear of the States most of the time. I remember Carlisle begging him to visit more than once and he always declined."

"Perhaps he had a good reason for coming over. Anyway Em is looking forward to hunting with you. Its been too long since we saw you. How are you coping these days? It doesn't seem possible that we'll never see Bella again. You must still be devastated."

"I was Rose but I have to pick myself up and go on. I know there's someone else out there for me, there has to be"

I didn't understand him, if Emmett were killed I couldn't go on and look for someone else. He was a part of me. It made me wonder if in fact Bella had been his mate.

"Jasper was very upset too. I think he felt responsible in some way although I don't see how he could have know or what he could have done differently."

"Yes he was very upset wasn't he? It makes me wonder of he wasn't in love with her himself"

"Edward really. I know he and Alice have parted but it had nothing to do with Bella. They were still together when she died and I think if anything Alice blames herself for not being there to save Bella."

When Edward went hunting with Em I rang Alice.

"Is Edward with you?"

"Yes and he's acting very strangely Alice. He seems to think Jazz was sweet on Bella. It's as if now she's dead Bella isn't important any longer. I thought he leaned on Tanya after he heard the news but now I'm not so sure. There's something going on isn't there Alice? That's why you wanted us to invite Edward, and why Carlisle has gone off with Alistair. Where are Esme and Jazz come to that?"

"I can't tell you anything yet Rose and please don't talk about those questions or even think about them. I don't know anything that would help you. If Edward decides to leave before he gets a phone call from Carlisle I need you to let me know. He shouldn't but the future is so muddled and misty at the moment."

"OK, but you will fill me in when you can wont you?"

"I will Rose I promise."

Edward

Rose was confused and upset but I couldn't read anything much in her thoughts, she seemed very interested in some love poetry she'd heard and was composing her own. I guess poor Emmett would be the recipient of the rubbish she was coming up with but then they were mates and mates never saw the flaws in each other. That made me think of Carlisle, I missed him and it concerned me he'd gone off with another so I was relieved when he eventually phoned,

"Carlisle where have you been? Is Alistair still with you?"

"No Edward he's gone back to England but I really need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"No but I will be in a few minutes. I'll ring you back"

I told Rose I was going for a walk and waited until I knew I was out of earshot before ringing him back,

"What's wrong Carlisle? You sound upset."

"I'm with Aro. We're waiting for the Volturi jet to come back then were flying to Italy and I'd like you to come with us."

"To Volterra? Why?"

"It's a long story but there are things you should know. Things I can't tell you over the phone. Can you fly up to Anchorage?"

"Sure if you like but can't you tell me anything?"

"Not until you get here Edward it's too difficult."

When I told Rose I was flying up to Alaska to meet Carlisle she looked relieved, that is until I told her Aro was there too,

"What's happened? Why is Aro in Alaska? And why are you flying to Italy with them? I don't like this Edward."

"As soon as I know anything I'll ring but it's probably nothing, don't forget Carlisle and Aro are old friends."

Rose

Once Edward had left I rang Alice,

"Carlisle rang and Edward's gone to join him and Aro Volturi in Alaska. Now tell me what's going on"

There was a long silence before her next words and I thought I'd misheard her at first,

"Bella's alive."

"What? But she was on the plane that crashed in Denver"

"No she wasn't Rose. I warned her, found her someone to look after her. She's in Alaska with Jazz."

"Why Alice?"

"Edward and she weren't mates Rose, and Edward only wanted her so he could have a child of his own. Something he could mould how he wanted and Bella would have died.

"But if he's going to Alaska won't he see her?"

"It doesn't matter any longer Rose, Bella's like us, Jazz changed her."

"Wait a minute, why is she with Jazz?"

"Because they are mates, simple as that really."

"That's why you never came to the funeral, why you avoided seeing any of us, but Jazz was there and really upset."

"He didn't know the truth until after the memorial service so Edward couldn't read anything in his thoughts. He thought she was dead, it wasn't until he heard about her book that he started to question things."

"What book?"

Alice told me the mistake she'd made with Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights,

"So that's why he ran out of the chapel. He knew she'd left it at the apartment. I still don't understand why Edward is so worried about Carlisle being with Aro though. Is that why Aro is here in Alaska? Because he knew Bella was still alive and human?"

"He knew Bella was going to be a gifted vampire and he tried to collect her for the Volturi but he was too late. I knew if Jasper recognised Bella as his mate he would change her and then they'd be safe. Aro thinks he will be able to wrest her away later but he's already in more trouble than he realises."

"What about Carlisle and Alistair?"

"Demetri couldn't find Jazz, well didn't want to and Aro knew the only other decent tracker was Alistair so he got Carlisle to trick Alistair into finding Bella for him."

"Did Alistair find out what was going on?"

"Yes, he's left, gone back to England but Aro isn't going back empty-handed. He has Carlisle and where he goes Edward goes."

"I don't think Edward will follow Carlisle to Italy."

"He will, he had no choice. He and Carlisle are mates."

"What? Oh God poor Esme. Did she know?"

"She does now"

Alice told me about the conversation Esme had overheard and her subsequent flight to Denali.

"So everyone is in Alaska now?"

"Yes, everyone in the drama will be meeting up soon, or at least most of them. Jazz and Bella are safe, they're staying away from Anchorage while Bella adjusts but the others are due to bump into each other soon."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall when they do"

"I'll give you a blow by blow account Rose I promise, but I must go now"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Esme

I couldn't stay here any longer, Tanya and her sisters would be back in a couple of days and I couldn't bear going through it all again so Carmen and Eleazer agreed to drive me to the airport. I wondered if Carlisle would be at the house when I returned and what he would say if he was, of course there was nothing he could say that would make any difference to the way I felt and I knew I would only be going home to collect my things before heading out into the unknown. I would visit Rose and Emmett just so they knew the state of things but then I thought I might start a new life on my own. After all there were plenty of nomads and I knew quite a few so I wouldn't be totally alone. Alice I missed most of all, the fact she hadn't followed me despite knowing I'd overheard everything was telling in its own way. She knew I would hear everything and I guessed it was her way of dropping the bombshell on me rather than having to take me to one side and spell it all out leaving me feeling an even bigger fool than I already did.

"Don't come in. I'll take my case here and thank you for everything. I'm very sorry the way things have turned out"

Carmen hugged me and Eleazer made the effort to kiss me goodbye but things were different between us now and I felt very sad as I saw them drive off together, real mates unlike Carlisle and myself. As I turned to the entrance I saw him, standing with Aro and some of the guard, looking across the parking lot obviously waiting for someone. I was about to call to him when I saw four other figures appear. Figures I recognised only too well although I'd never met them in person. Carlisle had told me many stories of the Romanian vampires and Stefan and Vladimir were easily recognisable. Before I could do more than take a breath Carlisle and the Volturi ran, away from the airport across the parking lot pursued by the Romanians. They went so fast the humans never noticed and I was torn. Did I follow them or ignore what I'd seen and go in the terminal for my flight? As I hesitated I heard another voice behind me,

"Esme what are you doing here? Where's Carlisle?"

I turned to face a concerned looking Edward and bit my lip in anguish. So Carlisle had been coming to the airport to meet Edward. Were they flying out to Italy with the Volturi? Leaving me without even the courtesy of a goodbye.

"He's gone. He and the Volturi were being pursued by the Romanians"

"Which way did they go? Was Carlisle all right?"

"Oh yes Edward, your precious mate was showing a fine set of heels behind Aro."

Edward gasped at me,

"You know? Who told you?"

"About you and Carlisle? He did, although he didn't know it at the time. I overheard him talking to Alice. So I know all about you and poor Bella. She's probably better off now than still married to you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

I turned to enter the terminal but he grabbed me by the arm,

"Why were you here? Did you ask him to stay with you? What did he say?"

"I visited Carmen and Eleazer and no I didn't speak to him but if I had it would only have been to tell him what I thought of his lies and deceit. I hope the two of you are very happy in Volterra. Now let go of me Edward before I tear your arm off."

He knew I was speaking the truth and dropped his hand from my arm. Without another word I picked up my case and walked into the terminal away from my husband and my son.

Carlisle

Aro and I saw the Romanians coming at the same time and realizing we were in a dangerous position we ran, outstripping even the guard. When we eventually slowed I had no idea where we were except it was snowing and any houses had been left far behind us. The guard straggled to us in ones and twos before we saw the Romanians were still in pursuit. We couldn't outrun them, we would have to fight. Renata reached Aro and put a hand in his shoulder as the Romanians stopped a few hundred feet away and Stefan glided forward to speak.

"So we find the Volturi off their territory and weak. Such a shame for you Aro but a pleasant surprise for us. We heard you were meddling in the affairs of others again. Carlisle I'm shocked to see you standing shoulder to shoulder with Aro, is he paying you?"

"Who told you where we were?"

Aro snapped out the question but Stefan merely laughed.

"It would spoil the fun if you knew the viper in your midst Aro. So finally we see a chance to seize control of our world once more. Your corrupt governance had gone on for far too long you know and now its your turn to face the solitary life of an ex leader."

He looked at the guards Felix and Heidi,

"Neither of the witch twins? Such a shame. Still we can still have a little fun with the remainder of your force Aro."

He motioned and the four vampire's that had come with Stefan and Vladimir came forward clashing with Felix and Heidi. She was overcome with little difficulty but Felix sold his life dearly and only two of the four were still standing, the other two in small chunks on the snow.

"So Aro, it seems the fight is almost over. I see you have Renata to keep you safe from attack and Carlisle, do you still stand with the Volturi?"

Before I had a chance to answer I saw Edward running towards us only to be tackled by the two remaining Romanians. Unable to stand by and see my mate harmed I waded in. It was unexpected and between us we took down the two standing together as the Volturi faced the Romanians, unsure what might happen next.

Aro

I couldn't win this battle but neither could the Romanians, I had Renata, Edward, and Carlisle while they stood alone except for their force which was slowly reassembling itself.

"So what now Stefan?"

"It seems we are at impasse for now but the Volturi are weak so watch your back Aro, we will be coming for you and now your force has been decimated we stand a much better chance of overthrowing you."

I looked at the smoke that hung over the place, Heidi and Felix had burned to ash, wishing we'd had time to cremate their fighters. If the Whitlocks hadn't killed my best fighters we would not have been overcome so easily. I should have brought Alec with me instead of leaving him safe in Volterra but he stood between the Romanians and power which was all the edge I needed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Carlisle

As we boarded the jet for the flight to Italy I wondered if I would ever see the States again. For now I was just relieved I was still alive and with Edward. He sat down beside me looking concerned,

"Are you OK Carlisle? I met Esme at the airport. She told me she knows about us. Did you tell her?"

"No Edward, she overheard Alice talking to me."

"She mentioned Bella too. Is she alive? I thought she died in the crash."

"Apparently not. I think Alice was involved in her disappearance, I've seen her Edward, she's with Jasper."

"I knew it, I knew he was involved somehow. Does he think he can keep her from me? She's my wife Carlisle, mine."

"No Edward she isn't. Bella is Jaspers mate and he's changed her. That's why we were in Alaska, to find her for Aro."

"What does he want with her?"

"She has a gift, a very powerful one it turns out. I saw a demonstration of it, she destroyed three Volturi guards just like that. Chelsea included."

"How? I thought she was simply a shield"

"Its much more powerful than a simple shield Edward and if you try to take her back from Jasper she might well kill you. You have to accept that Bella Swan, Bella Cullen, is dead. She's no use to you in any case Edward, now she's a vampire she can't give you what you wanted but Aro is willing to offer you a safe refuge and a place in the Volturi."

"As what?"

"As a valuable member, high in the guard Edward, along with your mate Carlisle. I've long yearned to have him back in Volterra with me and to have both of you would be even better"

Edward turned to look at Aro and nodded,

"If the position is high enough I could be persuaded."

"Ambitious as always Edward. There is a slight hurdle to overcome first though. I need to be sure of your loyalty."

"And how do I show you that?"

"Marcus is plotting against me Edward and I want to know exactly what his plans are. I need you to read his mind and tell me exactly what he proposes to do."

I knew how dangerous that commission could be but I didn't say anything, Edward could read it in my mind in any case. He turned and smiled as Aro walked away,

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'll keep us safe."

The arrogance of youth!

Marcus

I heard via my own spies about the confrontation between the Romanians and Aro, it seemed his small party was getting steadily smaller but he was coming back and bringing Edward and Carlisle with him. Alec would be the greatest danger to Caius and I, unless he came over to our side, we could perhaps offer him the opportunity to avenge his sister, after all it was Aro who sent her on the mission that resulted in her death and I didn't think he stood any chance of defeating the new improved Bella or The Major so it would be his only opportunity. I went to see Caius and filled him in on what had occurred,

"So the Romanians weren't quite powerful enough Marcus?"

"No but he only had Renata truly loyal to him"

"And Alec?"

"I thought we might influence him in our favour brother, unless you intend to stay at Aro's side."

"With Edward on his way? I'm not sure that would be a very safe position to hold. I thought carefully about what you told me earlier and I think it's about time we showed Aro just how powerful we are."

"Good, I was hoping you might feel that way. Shall we speak to Alec?"

"Yes I think we must, its time for him to state his allegiance too"

Aro

I didn't trust my good brothers to remain loyal once they heard of the losses I'd sustained but what could they do? I was safe with Renata at my side and in bringing Edward and Carlisle back I was starting the process of rebuilding the guard. My spies had gone very quiet and I wondered if that was because they had nothing to tell me or if they had been silenced. I doubted Caius would act alone but if Marcus had decided to make a play for power or revenge then Caius might be weighing up his options. Would he side with Marcus? I doubted it, he knew I had more support both inside and beyond the stronghold of Volterra but there was always a slight chance and even that made me nervous. If Edward could read the minds of the guard as soon as we landed I would be forearmed, always the best way to be. As the plane came in to land I saw Edward touch Carlisle's hand in reassurance, such a pity that his sire wasn't as ambitious as Edward himself. I saw great things in Edwards future if he played his cards right and stayed loyal to me. The car was waiting at the terminal along with Gregor, not our usual driver but I glanced at Edward who seemed perfectly at ease so there was no plot, at least yet.

Edward

We drove the long winding roads from the airport to Volterra in virtual silence after Aro had enquired about his brothers. It seemed they were pursuing their usual routines, nothing unusual to report. Although the driver seemed a little ill at ease, his thoughts were innocuous enough but I had the feeling he was uneasy. If Aro was in trouble in Volterra then it would be easy to switch allegiance, after all my talent was valued by more than just Aro. As long as Carlisle and I were safe I didn't much care who we followed. Caius was probably my choice if Aro fell, he would understand my thirst for power and domination and I might yet get the opportunity to sire a child of my own, plenty of humans came to Volterra and although hunting in the town was forbidden no one said anything about capturing a human, inside or outside the town walls. If I could have a child of my own I could bring it up to be loyal to me alone and if it was gifted...well anything was possible. It would be hard on Carlisle as it was when I explained why I was courting and marrying Bella but he would stand with me as always.

Carlisle

I didn't like the emotions I saw flickering across Edwards face, I knew he would never give up on his plan to sire a child but to watch him with another human would be torture, I had borne the pain of seeing him with Bella because I knew he wanted this so badly but she was gone to another and her gift lost to him. How long would it take to find another gifted human to provide what he wanted. What was I supposed to do in the meantime? I could continue my studies and research but work wasn't an option. Aro would be very unhappy at the thought of my leaving Volterra, I was a hostage to Edwards continued allegiance to Aro. In my own right I meant nothing to Aro, our friendship was like most of his, a convenience, nothing more, especially as the years moved on and he became more ambitious and power-hungry.


	40. Chapter 40

**Just to let you know I'm off on my travels for a week from tomorrow but I will post as often as I can, in the meantime festive greetings to all my readers. Jules x**

Chapter Forty

Carlisle

Inside the Volturi stronghold in Volterra there was an air of tension and expectancy, the reception desk was manned by a girl that Aro quite obviously didn't know and asked him to wait as she rang through but as she did so the doors swung open and Alec stood there smiling.

"Aro so good to see you back, please."

He stood aside as Aro swept through a glare for the young human girl who looked extremely frightened when she heard his name, it didn't do to fail to recognise one of the Volturi brothers and I wondered just how long she would survive. As Edward and I went to follow Alec and Aro our way was barred by Demetri,

"Marcus would like to see you before you join Aro and Caius"

Did that mean that Marcus was working alone now? If so surely he would have left Volterra once Chelsea was dead, not wait for Aro to return...unless he had a plan and Caius was working with him. We followed Demetri and I recognised the route, we were going to the massive library where I had spent many hours, days even, when I lived here before. Edward stayed close by my side, intimidated by the silence and gloom. I touched his shoulder reassuringly as Demetri threw open the library doors and stood aside for us then shut them again and I sensed he was still there standing guard. Marcus looked up from the huge ancient parchment he had been studying and stood up, a smile looking alien on his usually solemn face.

"Carlisle, Edward, good to see you both and so well. I hope you escaped unscathed from your meeting with Major Whitlock and his mate?"

Suddenly it dawned on me, he knew what had happened, someone had kept him informed of what was occurring and the most likely candidate was Jasper.

"Yes we did, although it was more dangerous when we left them, we ran into the Romanians"

"Yes, so I heard."

So it wasn't Jasper or at least not him alone!

"Still you made it and came back to us with brother Aro, unfortunately you two were about all the useful guard he did bring back. I understand Felix and Heidi weren't so fortunate?"

"No Bella killed them"

I shook my head at Edward, that wasn't the way this game was played and he hadn't even been present when they died, Marcus scowled at him.

"Edward, I hope you can back up that accusation"

Edward looked at him confused,

"Aren't you interested in acquiring Bella? She's still my wife and I demand the Volturi get her back for me. Mates shouldn't be parted."

"How true"

Marcus face darkened and I knew he was aware of his own mates fate at the hands of his brother in law, her own brother.

"Edward I'm sure you didn't mean to be discourteous but no one demands things of the Volturi and I have to point out that Bella Swan was never your mate, you already have yours standing beside you. Bella was just a greedy reflex, a desire to own and control, which did not work out the way you wanted it to. Bella belongs to The Major, they are true mates so you see, you insulted me for nothing. It will take time for you to understand the way of the Volturi but you will I'm sure, in time that is. In the meantime I would watch Carlisle very closely so you don't make any more life threatening mistakes."

"You make it sound like you have taken Aro's place as leader of the Volturi."

"Wrong Edward, Aro was never leader of the Volturi, just the public face. You see I know Aro, he and I have been together for centuries. He was like you, ambitious, greedy for power, manipulative, but he had one major flaw, he was blind to those who worked behind the scenes, the two people he thought he could always rely on to back him in his decisions."

"You mean yourself?"

"Yes and brother Caius. We are all so different but our strength lay in our weaknesses. Everyone of us has one but the other two cancelled them out. I saw the way Aro was headed many, many, years ago and warned Caius, that's why my wife and I were planning to leave Volterra for a more peaceful life together. Aro killed her in order to keep me here and used Chelsea to keep my loyalty to him. What he didn't know was that all those years I spent alone in this place and unable to act against him did not stop me from planning his downfall over and over in different ways, using different scenario's, hoping that one day, one day, I would be freed from my imprisonment, free to discover who killed Didyme and overthrow Aro."

"And The Major and Bella gave you the information and killed Chelsea allowing you to act?"

"Yes Carlisle. They did, so you see Edward, one doesn't bite the hand that feeds you. The Major and Bella are to be left alone. Do you understand?"

"But she's my wife"

I grabbed Edward's arm to stop him and Marcus smiled,

"Good move Carlisle. I would hate to be responsible for killing your mate. I can tell you from bitter experience how terrible such a thing is."

"Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because you now have to make a choice. Aro or me."

"And what about Caius? Or isn't he aware there is a palace coup going on?"

"Just answer my question Carlisle."

"Caius is working with Marcus Carlisle, I can read it in his thoughts."

"Yes Edward but only because I allowed you to do so. I have had centuries to perfect the art of keeping my thoughts hidden from Aro. Do you think I would still be here if I hadn't?"

Marcus

I waited in silence for Carlisle's reply but then realized that he was waiting in turn for Edward, had he become subordinate to his "son"? If he had it would be a shame, I had always admired Carlisle for his analytical mind and thoughtful ways whereas Edward was an arrogant hot head, very much as Aro had been when I first met him. The silence stretched on then Edward nodded,

"We'll follow you but in return we want something."

"A seat on the new governing body?"

"Yes Marcus. I think as a gifted vampire I warrant one."

"And your mate? What about Carlisle?"

"He will make his own pitch I'm sure."

I shook my head, was Edward really Carlisle's mate? How could the clever, thoughtful, and compassionate, Carlisle get tied up with this arrogant upstart? In much the same way as I had found Aro enigmatic I supposed.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm not looking for a seat on the Volturi, just a quiet place to work and live with my mate."

I nodded,

"But if asked to join us?"

"Then I would accept and do my best to make a difference."

**Please review if you have time thanks Jules x**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Aro

I wasn't surprised that Edward and Carlisle were kept away from my meeting with Caius and Marcus. We needed to regroup and I had to put the best possible spin on my little trip. When I walked into the audience chamber Caius sat alone reading but he got up to welcome me,

"Aro back at last. I assume you brought the guard back with you?"

"Unfortunately Caius I was ambushed by Major Whitlock and his army of supporters. He's involved with Bella, Edward Cullens ex-wife who turned out not to be dead after all. They killed Felix, Chelsea, and Heidi"

"An army? How could they defeat the likes of Heidi and Chelsea? What about Marcus? How long do you think it will be before he realizes he isn't under her control any longer? You really made a mess of things this time."

"It doesn't matter Caius, I brought back Carlisle and Edward Cullen to join us and if Marcus causes trouble then I'm afraid he will have to go the way of his wife. Sad but unavoidable."

"What about me Aro? Where do I fit in your new improved Volturi? You didn't mention bringing Bella the super gifted vampire with you."

"I already told you she has joined forces with The Major but I did get an undertaking from them that they would stay away from the Volturi."

"It's a shame you weren't able to use Chelsea's gift on her but then you seem to be throwing away all our gifted guards Aro and it took many years to find them. Do you have a new supply? And is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Such as brother?"

The door opened and Marcus walked in, so he hadn't left after all? Perhaps he had thought better of it after all, at least here he had his books and privacy plus a level of control over our world and who could resist that?

"Marcus, its good to see you again. I was just telling Caius about Bella and The Major."

Marcus smiled and glanced at Caius which concerned me slightly, I put my hand out to shake his but he merely looked at it then smiled at me,

"Oh I don't think I want you rummaging around in my thoughts Aro, not yet. Have you told Caius about the Romanians? I understand from Carlisle that you had a... how should I put it?... Run in with them."

"Yes but I overcame them. They are much too weak and wary to cause any major concern to the Volturi but I would like to know who told them where I was."

Marcus shook his head,

"How could we? You weren't specific in your destination when you left Volterra. You have enemies Aro."

They knew a lot more than I had hoped they would and I was feeling uneasy even with Renata at my back, usually I would have dispensed with her services once in Volterra but I was being cautious and it seemed I had need to be.

The door opened and Alec came back in with Edward and Carlisle and they were greeted by my brothers. I gestured Alec to come to my side,

"I hope the loss of your sister hasn't pained you too much Alec but I'm sure we can give you an opportunity to avenge her death."

Alec didn't answer he just looked at me but then he was never very garrulous.

Marcus

Aro still believed he could find a way out of the hole he had dug himself and it was amusing to see him squirm but Caius was impatient as ever and I was happy for him to act.

"Carlisle, Edward, will you be joining the Volturi?"

Edward nodded and stepped forward eagerly like a child being offered the keys to the sweet shop while Carlisle was more hesitant. He knew what was coming.

"Good, we welcome you both. How about you Alec? Are you staying in the guard?"

Aro looked at Caius,

"Am I missing something Caius?"

"Yes I think you are Aro. I think you missed the part where we decided you had become a liability to the Volturi as well as being a murderer, and of your own sister."

Aro looked around wildly before asking Alec for help but Alec had already made his decision in our favour and merely shook his head then glanced at me. I nodded and Renata seeing what was coming and valuing her own life stepped away from Aro. He ran for the door but Alec's gift caught up with him and he came to a stop, eyes vacant and mouth open, as all his senses shut down. I looked at Caius who shrugged then nodded and watched as I set fire to the still figure of my brother in law,

"Go to hell Aro. This is for Didyme"

Carlisle

So Aro's reign was over and the remaining two brothers were going to work together to rebuild the Volturi. They were aware that the Romanians posed a threat as long as it was thought the Volturi were infighting. Once they realized that Marcus and Caius had destroyed Aro and taken the reins of power for themselves and still had Alec plus Edward with them they would fade back into obscurity.

"Carlisle. We have a task for you, someone needs to tell Stefan and Vladimir that it is business as usual with the Volturi so they can retreat into their castle once more."

I looked at Edward but he was busy taking his place beside Caius, obviously he wasn't concerned about my leaving Volterra, he had something to keep him occupied until my return but he did drive me to the airport in Pisa and wait for my flight to be called,

"You are coming back Carlisle aren't you? I'll miss you while you're away."

He took my hand in his and squeezed it,

"Take care"

The flight back to the states was uneventful and gave me time to think about all that had happened since Bella's "fatal flight". At least now Edward and I were recognised as a couple and had a new life in Volterra. He would be far happier there now, having a position of power and I didn't expect to be away for long. I would contact the Romanians and arrange for our things to be shipped to Italy. I wondered of I would see Esme. I would have liked to say goodbye properly, after all she had been very good to me over the years and I was upset about the way she found out about my real mate, but it was too late to do anything about that now. I hired a car and drove back to Forks having arranged for a shipping agent to pick up the packed boxes the next day.

As I drove up to the house I could see another car parked outside and recognised it as Esmes. So I might be able to talk to her after all. She'd heard my car and came to the top of the steps but when she saw it was me she went back inside closing the door after her. I followed her in calling her name and she stood at the top of the stairs a case in her hand.

"What do you want Carlisle?"

"I wanted to apologise."

"What for exactly? Lying to me all these years? Carrying on an illicit relationship with our "son" behind my back? Letting me find out by overhearing your dirty little secret? Don't bother, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Now get out of my way, I want to leave."

"There's no need Esme, the house is yours. We, I'm, moving to Volterra. I'll make sure you are well looked after"

"Like you have all these years? The only question I have is why you bothered with me at all? Was I a convenient smokescreen for the wonderful Dr Cullen? No don't bother telling me, I don't care any longer."

She came down the stairs and side-stepped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Why? What does it matter to you where I go?"

"I like to think you won't be alone Esme"

"Oh I won't be alone Carlisle, not while the demons of our life together still haunt me."

"Our life together wasn't that bad Esme. We had good times."

"Yes all built on a lie Carlisle. How you and Edward must have laughed at my naivety."

She opened the front door and walked to her car throwing the case to join two others in the trunk. I followed her taking hold of her arm,

"I don't want us to part like this Esme."

"I don't care what you want any longer Carlisle now let go of me."

She pulled free, got in her car and drove away without a backward glance.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Esme

I had hoped to avoid seeing Carlisle again because despite everything I still felt something for him. When he took my arm I almost hesitated but it would do no good and only hurt me more in the long run. I drove away from Forks and Carlisle as quickly as I could, headed for Portland. I wouldn't fly from Seattle in case I had bumped into him but that had stopped the meeting after all. I was on my way to Rose and Emmett. They had offered me a home for as long as I wanted it, both horrified to learn about Carlisle and Edward. I would have liked to speak to Jasper and Bella but Alice had warned me that it would do no good. I was just pleased that they had finally found each other. They were far better suited than Edward and Bella, two lost souls making a whole. I wondered if I would ever meet my true mate and even if I did would I be able to trust him? That was Carlisle's legacy to me, distrust of my own feelings.

Carlisle

I toyed with the idea of following Esme, make her speak to me but it was pointless, she'd made her position perfectly clear, I just hoped wherever she was going she would find solace and peace, space to heal. When my cell phone rang I had almost forgotten the main reason I was here.

"Carlisle. I understand you wished to speak to us. Are you the Volturi mouthpiece now? What a come down from the idealistic doctor I remember of old."

"Stefan, thank you for ringing me back. I have a message from Caius and Marcus..."

He interrupted me,

"No Aro? The other two brothers have finally faced up to the danger he posed them? Good."

"Aro is dead but the other two brothers are carrying on and Alec is still with them"

"Really? So one witch child still exists, pity. Do they have anyone to take Aro's place?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Your Edward? Aro got his wish then, pity he never lived long enough to see it. So I take it you are going to live in Volterra?"

"Yes I am. I think you should know that the brothers have no intention of giving up their rule of the vampire world."

"We guessed as much although we did hope that with Aro gone the other two might separate making it possible for us to defeat them. We have time though and patience, lots of patience. We will wait and watch and one day, one day, we will see our opportunity and the Vampire world will belong to us again. Goodbye Aro and wish the Volturi good luck, they're going to need it without the ruthlessness of brother Aro."

I finished packing everything we would want and left instructions for the shipping company before leaving. As I drove through Forks I saw Bella's father walking into the cemetery with a bouquet of flowers and stopped to follow him. He knelt beside a headstone bearing Bella's name and dates and an inscription,

"In the English language there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for the parent who loses a child."  
I watched as he pulled the dead flowers from the vase and replaced them with fresh and wondered if she would ever let him know she was still alive. It wouldn't be easy as she was now one of us but I wondered if it might be better than this sorrow. I would try to get word to Bella somehow but it was ultimately her decision to make. I faded back into the shadows before Charlie turned round and drove back to Seattle to wait for my return flight.

Charlie

It was always hard coming to Bella's grave but it's where I felt closest to her. To lose my daughter, the only good thing I ever really did, was hard and if not for Billy, Harry and the other Quileutes I don't think I'd have made it. Renee rang regularly to check I was OK but we had little to say to each other now the only connection was gone. She sent money for flowers once a month which I picked up from the florist in town and took to Bella. Sometimes I felt it was a sham, after all we never had a body to bury, just a few belongings of hers which had miraculously survived but the local minister had allowed me to bury them in her stead. Sometimes there was a bunch of wild flowers left and it took me a while to figure out they were put there by Jake and his wife. I got up and said goodbye to my little girl then walked slowly back to the cruiser and drove home. I hated going in the house, I always thought just for a second that I might find her in the kitchen cooking dinner as she did when she lived with me for the last two years of school but it was just wishful thinking and her ghost would vanish like smoke. I hadn't seen Edward for a long time, he didn't visit the grave or send flowers but then I guess he was young enough to start over again and the memory was probably something he wanted to push to the back of his mind. Esme had rung regularly until about six months ago but now I didn't hear from her either and the house was now deserted, Carlisle having changed jobs. Their lives went on as Renee's did but I was alone and I thought about her a lot.

Bella

Things were better now, for a long time I had struggled with my thirst and my gift but with Jasper's patient help I had learned to conquer both and I could now trust myself to walk among the humans but I always felt safer with my family, Jazz, Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett. Christos had visited to apologise for running out on us and was forgiven by all except Peter so his visits were infrequent and short. Although Darius had rung to thank Jasper for the antique computer parts he had sent in thanks for his help he wouldn't visit. Jazz explained that he only truly felt safe in his own environment and Peter had told me that it was because Darius had lost his legs during a fight with a band of nomads, burned before he could rescue them. He live in a specially adapted place and used his massive brain power on problems. It seemed he was the go to man when technology was required but only by a select few.. Sometimes when it was quiet, when only Jazz and I were in the house, I would talk about my dad and Forks. I longed to speak to him, to see him and let him know I was OK but I wasn't sure it was a good idea.

Jasper

Bella wrestled with the idea of contacting Charlie, letting him know she was alive and happy but she knew such knowledge brought with it certain risks. I didn't think the Volturi with or without Aro would ease up on the rule about humans knowing about our world and if she did how would he feel knowing all this time she could have made him feel better but chose not too. I wasn't sure he would understand the struggle she had been through to get to this point. Her newborn phase had been short but no less of a struggle and we all carried scars from her bad-tempered phase. Bella only wore the one scar on her beautiful body, my ownership mark which I had made on her shoulder. She was mine for all eternity and she had made very sure to mark me in return. One more scar made little difference to me, there were so many, but hers was special because it was the only one made with love.

Quote by Jodi Picoult


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three.

Esme

The more I thought about Carlisle and his attitude to me the more it hurt until I had to pull over and wait for the ache in my chest to cool a little. Was I doing the right thing or should I make him pay for what he'd done to me. I was the one who had been made a fool of over the years, the one Carlisle had come back to after spending time with Edward and I had greeted him with love and Edward too. How they must have laughed about stupid, blind, Esme always trusting, always believing. I was a mother figure and I had taken enough crap from both of them, I was also a woman and a woman scorned in the lowest possible way. Someone should pay for my hurt and grief. I wasn't sure what to do when my phone rang,

"Alice? Ringing to gloat? It must have been very amusing to watch me make a fool of myself."

"I'm sorry Esme but I'd like to help you"

"Really? It seems everyone wants to help me now, everyone wants to apologise and make things right. Do you know something Alice? The only person I can trust isn't even one of the family any longer."

"You mean Bella?"

"Yes I do. Can you explain to me why you helped her out of her marriage and left me to flounder?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me and Carlisle wasn't planning on killing you, he does love you Esme. He just loves Edward more."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?"

"No, not really. Carlisle's flight doesn't leave for six hours, there's been a delay."

I didn't answer her, I just threw my phone onto the back seat. So I had time to drive back to Seattle but if I did what was my plan? Decision made I turned the car around and drove back as fast as I could.

Bella

The more I thought about what Edward and Carlisle had done to Esme and myself the more angry I became and even Jasper's calming technique didn't stop it from building.

"Well go and do something Bella before you snap and rip all our fucking heads off."

Jasper glowered at Peter but he was right, I was snapping at everyone and with my newborn strength there was a real possibility I might hurt one of those I loved rather than the people I really wanted to. Jasper's phone rang and he answered still holding my hand tightly as I paced the room my hair whipping around my face as my anger grew.

"Jazz its Alice. You need to let Bella go. Esme's on her way to Sea-Tac, Carlisle is stuck there for the next six hours."

"Why are you telling us that?"

"Bella had to get some revenge before her anger destroys her and it will. I warned you she couldn't cope without you but I see now that she can't control it while her tormentors still live. I just thought you should know."

Jasper

Bella pulled free of me and grabbed the truck keys from the table,

"Where you going girl?"

"Seattle you going to join me Peter?"

"Bella you don't have time to drive there."

"Do I have time to run there?"

Before I could answer her there was the sound of a helicopter landing and we all went outside to see what was going on.

Christos appeared through the swirling snow,

"Darius thought you might want some transport."

Bella nodded and ran for the helicopter chased by Peter and myself. The others would stay behind and wait for news. I was just worried that Bella might not be able to control herself in the confined space of a helicopter especially if the pilot was human.

Bella

I was liking this Darius more and more, he seemed to predict what we would need and supply it and I guessed that was his gift but when I asked Peter he shook his head,

"Darius is the electronic whiz kid, its his wife who had the talent for precognition but she keeps it pretty much a secret and very few people get help even from him. He's a recluse who doesn't advertise his abilities.

"So how do you and Jazz know him?"

"Many years ago just after he met his mate her brothers came looking for her and as I told you he's pretty vulnerable. She'd heard about The Major from her sire, a nomad who had travelled extensively in Mexico and South America. It was her only hope as she couldn't take all four of them on together and protect Darius. She'd seen the result of trying so she contacted us and we helped out.

"That's why Darius has given you so much help?"

"Yes but we try to keep him out of things if we can. Keep him off the radar so to speak."

Jasper

I had overheard the conversation between Bella and Peter and realized that talking was calming her down which gave me the opportunity to speak to Christos and the pilot who also happened to be a vampire.

"What did Cassandra see Christos?"

"Darius didn't say, just that you needed transport to Seattle fast. This is an experimental helicopter so we can't land at the airport but Joe will put you down as close as he can, you'll have to run the rest of the way."

"Thank Darius for me will you."

"Sure. He sent you a message by the way"

"Oh what?"

"You owe me big time Major and one day I'll call the marker in."

I laughed, he was right I did owe him but I knew just as certainly that he would never call on me for anything unless Cassandra was in danger and Peter and I would be there in an instant if he called.

Bella

The helicopter put down about a mile from the airport in a large clearing and took off again as soon as we were off. Not waiting to watch, or for the others, I ran full speed towards the airport and Carlisle Cullen. The anger which had eased off as Peter and I talked was now building again so I slowed and allowed Jazz to catch me up and take my hand,

"Calm Bella. You need a clear head, don't forget Esme will be there"

"Yeah not to mention a shit load of human witnesses."

I looked over to Peter who had caught up with us.

"How do we get him away from the humans? He's not using them as a shield Peter. Carlisle is going to pay for what he did to us."

"I don't think Carlisle will hide behind the humans Bella. He'd be too worried about them getting hurt in the fall out."

"I hope you're right because I'm not going to walk away Peter. He knew what Edward was doing and he allowed it and by my reckoning that makes him equally as guilty."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Carlisle

I sat waiting for my flight to be called annoyed at the long delay when I saw her, Esme coming towards me through the crowds. She still looked as beautiful as ever and I hated that I had hurt her so badly. Was she coming to talk to me? To give me a chance to explain after all? She stopped and sat next to me looking around.

"Your flight is delayed a long time Carlisle. I wasn't sure I'd make it in time to speak to you. Could we go somewhere private, what we have to say to each other isn't for other ears."

I nodded and got up,

"Of course, I'm so glad to see you. I hated the idea that we would part on angry words."

I took her arm and guided her out of the terminal and over to a sheltered part of the parking lot away from other eyes and ears and we sat down on the railings.

"Well thank you for coming to see me again Esme. I'm so sorry about the way things turned out but I couldn't help the way I feel about Edward, you know we have no control over that. I didn't know it when I changed you. I really thought it was you who was my mate, my life partner, but as the years moved on I knew something was wrong, I started feeling more for Edward and less for you but I tried very hard to keep you happy"

"And ignorant"

"Yes Esme ignorant too. I didn't know how to get out of the hole I'd dug for myself without hurting someone and I never wanted to hurt you. Edward suffered too you know. The thought of us together, you at my side recognised as my mate by everyone while he had to play the dutiful son."

"My heart bleeds for him Carlisle. It must have been hell especially all the times the two of you went away to recitals and conferences, leaving trusting poor Esme behind. Did you have a good laugh at my expense? And when I was so happy to see you back again, when I ran into your arms and welcomed you home? Did you laugh at that too? At my stupidity or were you too busy feeling sorry for poor Edward who had to watch and keep quiet? Tell me Carlisle, I really want to know."

Esme

I waited, I really hadn't expected him to try and protect or feel sorry for Edward, not in my hearing and it just went to prove that he cared nothing for me or my feelings. What would it take for Carlisle to understand what he had done himself and allowed his mate to do to poor Bella. I felt guilty for the enthusiasm I had shown when Edward asked her to marry him, she had so obviously been in love with him, she would have followed him to the gates of hell, in fact she had. Bella had travelled to Volterra and stood between Edward and death, standing up to the most fearsome trio in our world and how had he repaid her? With lies and deceit. Thinking about that trip it dawned on me that Marcus must have seen the relationship between Bella and Edward. He knew they weren't mates so why hadn't he spoken up? He could have saved Bella from all this but then if Aro had known Bella and Edward weren't mates he would have ordered her death then and there so Marcus kept her alive with his silence. The whole thing was a tangle of lies, deceit, and duplicity and I was tired of it all.

"Well Carlisle? Don't you have any answers for me?"

"No Esme, nothing that would help. I do love you even now"

"But not enough to leave Edward in Volterra and stay with me?"

"Would you have me back knowing all you do?"

"What do you think Carlisle? I may be a stupid trusting woman but even I know when you've been deceived once it will happen again and I won't allow you that much power over me. Not again."

"All I can say is I'm sorry Esme. I think that's all we have to say to each other don't you? Any further conversation would just being going round in circles and hurt both of us."

"Well we wouldn't want you being hurt now would we Carlisle?"

He whirled hearing Bella's voice, to see her standing with Jasper and Peter.

Carlisle

The appearance of these three made me nervous because I knew they would stand with Esme, with good reason if I were being truthful.

"Bella, I know you were very hurt by Edward's actions and I should have warned you or got you away from danger. The fact I didn't is a guilt I will be forced to live with until the day I cease to exist."

"Well then Carlisle I don't think you'll have to suffer too long. I think Esme and I have every right to exact revenge for what you did and didn't do. I used to look up to you as a model of what could be achieved, even by one of our kind but it was all a lie. Your whole vampire life has been one lie. The good compassionate Dr Carlisle Cullen, an amazingly self-controlled vampire who devoted his public life to healing the humans. The private face of the doctor was somewhat different wasn't it? The monster still lived in you but it showed itself to those you were supposed to love and care for. Why didn't you have the backbone to stop Edward? To set Esme free years ago so she could find her true mate?"

I shook my head, how could I answer her questions without making things even worse for myself.

"It seems the cats got the doctors tongue Bella. Difficult isn't it when you're faced with your own weaknesses? Did you really think you were just going to trot back to Volterra and make cosy with your precious son? Fuck me, you're even more deluded than I thought."

I tried to ignore Peter's taunts but it was difficult. Jasper stood back holding Bella's hand but not commenting.

"Jasper, please try to explain what its like, how hard it is when you find your true mate and you are already in a relationship. Tell Bella."

"Carlisle, you talk to me and don't you dare try to equate your sleazy filthy lying life with my mates. You stood by and watched as Edward ruined my life and you were prepared to keep silent even when he planned to take any baby I might have and kill me to get total control of it. Just how did you justify that depth of depravity to yourself?"

"Bella I did what I had to do in order to keep my mate content. I'm sorry it caused you pain and Esme but I would do it all again, I had no choice. Now you know everything, you have Jasper and Esme had her freedom to find her true mate. Everything worked out in the end. We all got what we wanted, well except Esme but I know she won't be alone long, she's too good a woman for that and I wish her all the best. Now I have to go, my flight will be called soon."

Bella

I listened to Carlisle's words with amazement, he truly believed he would be walking away from the mess he'd caused and if allowed he would do it feeling that everything turned out right in the end, how self-deluded could you get?

"Carlisle, now I know you're a fucking loony toon. You'd have to be one to expect these two ladies are just going to wave you goodbye on your way back to the ass hole son of yours"

I smiled at Peter's words and looked at Esme,

"Do you want to say anything to Carlisle? Or in his defence?"

She studied her ex husband for a few seconds then turned to me,

"No. I'm all done Bella."

I nodded,

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes, I'd like to see justice served"

"Just a minute Bella, surely you aren't going to harm me? I know I didn't do the things I should have but please don't make me turn you into a monster, you can rise above all that."

"Yes I did Carlisle because I believed the lie."

"Lie?"

"Yes the lie you lived. That we could be compassionate and strong enough to rise above our vampire nature when what you actually did was to demonstrate that you can't. It's in the nature of the beast, it will find a way to express itself. Now you can feel that beast at first hand."

Wind whipped around her, swirling her hair like snakes around her face, and her eyes glowed with a strange blue light. I felt a terrible pressure as my body was picked up and whirled round faster and faster.

Esme

I watched fascinated as Carlisle's body disappeared in a swirl of smoke and dust from the parking lot. Jasper and Peter had moved back slightly and I noticed he was no longer holding her hand. The mini tornado went on for some minutes before Bella stretched her hand backwards and Jasper took hold of it. Immediately the wind dropped and her hair fell to her shoulders once more, the smoke and dust settled to the ground and Carlisle had vanished, at least I thought he had but then I saw a heap of ash in a pool of melted tar.

"Esme, I think its over now don't you?"

"Edward?"

"The Volturi wont want to let him go now and if he knows what's good for him he'll stay there. If he sets foot in the States again he'll get the same treatment as his mate. In the meantime I'll collect what remains and send it to him with the warning. I hope you find your mate soon Esme, the way I found mine."

She turned into Jasper and he put his arms around her,

"Let's go home darlin'"

THE END


	45. Chapter 45

**As requested I've tied up a few loose ends. Jules x**

Epilogue

Edward

I waited for Carlisle but he never came and then a package arrived and inside, along with a note, was a box. A box filled with ashes, Carlisle's ashes. I put the box down with trembling hands and unfolded the note that was inside.

Edward,

I thought you might like Carlisle's ashes as he meant so much to you. I will never forgive what the two of you did to me, making me look a fool, leaving me in ignorance to love you and your mate as a wife and a mother. Perhaps one day you will understand what love and commitment really mean but somehow I doubt it. Now you can taste what pain feels like, loneliness and the ache of losing someone you thought was yours for all eternity. The difference is that when I lost my "mate" I had the added pain of knowing he had someone else, he would be in your arms instead of mine. At least you have the luxury of knowing there will never be anyone to take your place in his heart.

Esme Platt.

I sat looking at the box and the note, the centre of my world ripped away from me and I understood Esmes pain as she knew I would. I could go looking for her and kill her in revenge but it wouldn't make any difference to my pain, it wouldn't bring Carlisle back, nothing could do that, he was gone, my very reason for existing. When he had brought Esme into our family he explained her away as a mother figure for me but I think, at least in the beginning he really felt something for her. I felt him drawing away from me and that hurt. In retaliation I ran away for some time but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't bear to be away from him so I came back and tried so hard to fit into the new family. When Rose appeared I knew he was trying to find a female for me but we had nothing in common, I already knew it was him or no one. Alice and I were more alike but she had that misfit Whitlock with her. Even with him as the odd one in the family I still felt the outsider. Then Bella had walked into my life and suddenly Carlisle became less important, she filled my senses, her blood drew me to her and she loved me. Someone loved me to the exclusion of everyone else, although Jacob Black did try. I won her, wooed her, and married her, but by that time I knew she could never take Carlisle's place in my heart. I carried on because she offered me ultimate power over something, a chance to be a God in at least one persons eyes. But even that dream crumbled to dust, Bella got free and now she was beyond me, protected by Major Whitlock and her own gift. I would speak to the brothers although I doubted it would be news to them and I doubted they would allow me to do anything in revenge. All I had to look forward to was an eternity alone.

Esme

Everyone had been very warm and helpful and Rose and Emmett especially took me under their wing but there had to be more for me than an eternity as a nomad or a widow figure especially as my whole life as a vampire thus far had been built on a lie. I went to Denali for a couple of months but everything reminded me far too much of Carlisle and Edward and I knew if I were to stand any chance of a future I needed a clean break so I moved abroad, to Norway. I loved the architecture and started anew with an interior design business which really took off and with in a year I was employing staff to help with the workload. I had a couple of admirers but I shied away from any human relationships, they were just too daunting but I felt an aching emptiness. I wasn't meant to be alone, there had to be someone out there for me I just needed to be patient and wait for fate to deal me a new hand.

Bella

Jasper and I were finally together and not under any threats now, although we did keep an eye out for Edward even though the Volturi were unlikely to let him leave Volterra, even as a member himself. As it turned out he was even more of a coward than we thought and didn't even ask for permission. I would have liked to fry his ass too but I guess you can't have everything you wish for. Esme kept in touch and I knew she was doing fine with work but she always sounded lonely, that is until we got a letter from her inviting us to meet her mate! We flew out to Norway along with Rose and Emmett to meet this mystery man but it turned out he wasn't a mystery at all, at least not to the others. At first glance he was quite intimidating with his bright red eyes and constant scowl but I was informed it was just Alistair's way. When Jasper told me his history I understood why he was as he was but it seemed he'd finally found someone he could trust not to betray him as his father had.

Esme explained that she had been contacted by Alistair when he heard of Carlisle's treachery towards her and was shocked. He invited her to visit him in England and things had just happened. They were happy together and he agreed to buy a home in England for them, he just couldn't bring himself to move to America. We only stayed a couple of days but he was already becoming agitated, crowds made him nervous and we counted as a crowd in his eyes. Before we left Esme took Jazz aside to talk to him in private but once we were on the plane home he told me what she'd said,

"The Volturi sent a message of condolence to her, shocked to hear of Carlisle's death, and inviting her to visit Volterra. It seems Edward was pining for his family."

"What? He wanted Esme? I always thought he had a screw loose somewhere. What did she say?"

"Go to hell I think, but in the nicest possible way of course. She also told him that if he ever sets foot outside Volterra she will personally hunt him down and burn his sorry ass."

"I guess Alistair is good for her. I can't imagine the old Esme being so forthright"

"Oh I think it was always there, just hidden from Carlisle's eyes. He wouldn't have approved of violent threats, especially towards a member of his family"

"Do you think Edward will call her bluff?"

"Not if he has any sense at all, bearing in mind Alistair is an even better tracker than Demetri so Edward could run but he couldn't hide. I think he's stuck in Volterra now, a good punishment for him, especially as his mate is dead. Remember the pain of that will live with him as long as he continues to exist and the Volturi that are left will use any means to keep their latest talent, They can't afford not to."

Alice

So the story had a happy ending for the good guys and an unhappy one for the bad guys, just as it should be. I hadn't seen everything but enough to ensure Bella had the best possible chance at a happy eternity with her mate. Esme and Alistair made me smile, she was just what he needed a quiet loving mate who asked for no more than a loving and true mate in return. As for me? Well everything worked out the way it should, much as I had loved Jasper he wasn't mine to keep. There would be someone, I could see a misty outline already, I just had to be patient. For now I would keep an eye on Edward but it was purely cautionary and maybe I would contact Rose and Emmett again, after all they were still family.


End file.
